


Claws That Snatch

by Mizu7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Death, F/F, Grieving, Happy Halloween!, Learning to live life when it's forever, Literally And Figuratively, Necromancy, Poltergeist!Sombra, Reaper the Angel of Death, Undead! Pharah, Widowtracer, and the people you love don't have forever, mention of car accident, mentions of kinky sex, oni!hanzo, vampire!Widowmaker, vampire!symmetra - Freeform, werewolf!McCree, werewolf!Tracer, witch!mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 61,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7
Summary: A lonely vampire finds herself in a pub in London looking for her next meal. She has terrible luck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god this was so much fun to write holy crap.  
> A commission for @hardworkin-queerdo  
> Thank you!

It’s easy. **  
**

It’s always been just so easy.

For centuries the same song and dance.

A gentle smile, soft eyes, she wore a beautiful mask no one could see past. Not with every batting eyelash or coy laugh. She knew every technique and every move to never leave the evening alone.

And never go hungry.

It started out in ballrooms across Europe. Hiding a deviously fanged smile behind a beautifully decorated fan, there wasn’t a man alive that could resist. Not the way she spoke like silk and danced as if on air. There wasn’t a head turned in that room, and for a brief moment he found himself proud to catch her eye. Even more so when she agrees to leave this place for something more private.

Sometimes she would playfully refuse, egging him on, making him want her more, sometimes she would lead him away herself with nothing but a look and a smile.

If she were feeling bored that particular evening she would let his hands roam where he wanted. No man would pay any mind to her ice like skin or the peculiar dots on her neck, they could be easily mistaken for birthmarks rather than foreshadowing.

Blood always tasted better when the heart is thumping in their chest, struggling to find rhythm as they came down from the high of orgasm. Too weak and exhausted to do much else but lie there, letting out the last gasp of air as fangs dug into their neck and be drained dry by a beautiful naked woman with piercing golden eyes and a smile dripping with blood.

What a way to go.

No Man could resist.

Or women.

The 16th century in France was wild.

That being said she had no intention of staying in her home country as it burned to the ground. Especially as a noble woman, she watched as her connections, people she pretended to call friends and fellow vampires hiding within the court were taken to the guillotine. She was one of the few who managed to escape and survive the trip.

She found herself in Italy and her song and dance continued behind a Masquerade mask as intricate as her disguise.

She watched the world turn, watching nations be born and burn, empires built and fall, wars begin and end. Cultures clash and accommodate, technology and people advanced before her eyes and still her same routine never failed. Humans were the same.

From Masquerade balls to galas, small noble parties to pubs she never went hungry.

 

* * *

 

“Lena”

“….is…is she still….?”

Angela, local London pub owner continued to clean an empty glass with a soft hum, carefully glancing at the corner of her eye where a mysterious patron entered twenty minutes ago.

“Still there” she reported under her breath.

Lena gulped, her head slowly shrinking in her sweater, nervously tapping her glass that was mostly watery rum now.

“…is she still looking over here?” she whispered.

Angela rolled her eyes, stepping away from the bar to neatly place the glass back in it’s place. Just enough to clearly dictate where the woman was looking, but as clear as the glasses she cleaned, she was looking straight at the girl like she was on a mission.

“Lena please be a dear and talk to the woman, she’s been staring at you since she got here”

She instead took a long swig of whatever was in her cup to avoid replying, though this only resulted in her face scrunching in distaste for the water with just the hint of left over alcohol.

“She’s way out of my league…that bird’s got legs for days mate. No way she’s staring at a twig like me” she mumbled under her breath, gently pushing aside the empty glass and doing whatever in power to not look over her shoulder. She could feel those eyes on her despite the denial, those piercing eyes and gorgeous smile, Lena’s nose tickled as she passed by upon entering, smelling like a garden of lavender.

She gulped, feeling her cheeks redden with each passing thought she tugged her beanie lower on her head.

“Here, why don’t you do a little delivery for me then?”

The empty glass was swiped away and exchanged for two filled to the brim, one with rum as Lena was enjoying earlier and the other with what the pale woman had ordered.

“And here is one of these for luck” Angela laughed, placing a single shot of the strongest stuff they had in front of her.

No time like the present, Lena took a deep breath and promptly downed the shot in a single go. Pausing a moment to squeeze her eyes shut and let the bitterness and heat destroy her throat and any sign of fear, she grabbed the drinks and was on her way.

Angela shook her head, taking the dirty glass and began to clean it as Lena introduced herself to the woman who couldn’t have looked more pleased.

It was nearly closing time, most of the other patrons had left or were packing up, but she didn’t mind closing a little later as the two in the corner booth were locked in conversation. Lena had been working hard keeping up the place and deserved a little break, however within ten minutes sexual tension so thick she nearly kicked them out as the room could hear them eye fucking.

Luckily she didn’t have to.

 

* * *

 

Times have changed.

It was harder to get into clubs these days and even if she would sleep with the right people (without killing them unfortunately) and spent the right amount of money the type of person to be in such places and fall for her charms so easily made her skin crawl. Which was saying something considering the things she had seen.

Same goes for local pubs, the alcohol content in their blood made it nearly undrinkable.

Thus she tried targeting small folk, innocent hard working men and women just looking for a good time and place to wind down from a long week. This worked well until she realized these types of people unfortunately had people in their lives that missed them dearly and were not too keen on finding their loved ones drained dry of blood in an alley somewhere. She had to be smarter than the new world now. Become nonexistent.

Most vampire covens had a system, some blood bank they could survive on without being detected but she was the last of her clan. Too prideful to join one or make one herself.

She was starving.

This cute innocent British girl was the only thing within a thirty mile radius decent enough to eat. She almost felt bad, they had a nice conversation, be it via fake foreigner routine or not, the girl named Lena offered to show her around London as she had lived here her entire life and knew it better than anyone.

Starting with the back exit behind the bar leading into the alley.

Oh this was too easy.

Not two seconds after the door clicked shut behind them, they immediately met the middle in a feverish kiss and very unresolved tension to be taken care of. Lena didn’t mind in the slightest being slammed against the brick wall if it meant her arm slinking around her slender waist and clutching her jacket, pulling her as close as humanly possible.

If Amelie’s heart could beat it would be pounding, it had been much longer than she previously thought since she fed or had any mutual physical intimacy. Despite her size the girl was surprisingly aggressive, finding her knee in between her legs and blunt teeth biting her bottom lip with a low groan.

She was not going to be able to hold it in much longer, she wanted this one to last, watch the life drain from her eyes with a smile on her face after an exhausting night of passion but not tonight. She could feel Lena’s heart thumping in excitement, practically smell the blood just under her skin.

She playfully licked her lips as they parted, her eyes sparkling with anticipation as she asked between panting,” You…wanna relocate?”

“Unfortunately _cherie_ …” Amelie purred, her hand disappearing from view to grab her wrist and pin it above her head against the wall.

“I’m a little impatient tonight” she whispered so close to her neck Lena felt every word brush against her.

What started out as rough kisses against her neck, earning soft hums of approval, steadily became more aggressive as Amelie chose the perfect vein against that pretty little neck. Lena knew something was wrong the moment two long incisors scraped against her skin but before she could make a move, her other hand reached up and clamped over her mouth just as her fangs dug deep into her neck.

Lena’s muffled screams went unheard, paralyzed in shock and unable to move against her tight grip. Her free hand shot up to grab at the hand over her mouth but couldn’t do much else but stand there and be drained dry.

Amelie hummed with content, enjoying the warmth that spilled into her mouth.

That is until she tasted it.

Her eyes shot open, face twisting in disgust as possibly the thickest and most bitter crimson she had the unfortunate pleasure of experiencing stained her tongue.

Amelie’s wrist suddenly let out a sickening crack as it was broken under Lena’s grip.

She released the girl’s neck to spit out the blood and screech in pain but was cut short as a knee collided into her gut. Promptly knocking the nonexistent wind out of her before being shoved off with such a force she was launched into the air and crashed into the wall across the alley.

“Oh…my…Bloody hell…you bit me!? Are you fucking serious? All over my jacket!?” Lena whined, clutching the wall behind her to prevent herself from falling over as she held her neck tight to stop the bleeding that stained the neckline and shoulder of her jacket.

Amelie groaned, struggling to sit up not from pain but from shock. Unsure as to what had just happened in just a few short seconds, she flicked her broken wrist a few times until it healed, watching the dark purple bruising and broken bones that disfigured her hand slowly faded away and rearrange back into place before her eyes.

Leaning against the wall to push herself up, she stopped a moment realizing that the wall was cracked and indented where she had been thrown against.

Slowly she turned back to the short innocent looking girl, who was now standing with her fists clenched, bloody but no sign of a bite anywhere on her neck.

Her hazel eyes dilated and became more vibrant as her face pulled back into a fierce snarl, exposing a mouth full of sharp teeth.

“ **I liked this jacket!** ” she growled, each word with a deep throaty and very inhuman like roar.

Amelie wanted to laugh. At the universe. Her unlife.

Of all the people in London she could have chosen.

She picked the werewolf.

“Well…” Amelie started, taking a moment to spit out whatever was left the disgusting taste out of her mouth and wiped her lips with the back of her hand,”…This is quite the awkward situation isn’t it?”

“You have ten seconds to leave this place”

Oh even better.

Werewolf with territorial issues.

But even more so. Amelie never backed down.

Her lips curled into grin, exposing her own fangs as she laughed, raising an eyebrow at the ridiculous threat,”Or what? Is the guard dog going to stop me?”

“Ten”

“I was going to be on my way”

“Eight”

“But it looks like the puppy needs to be taught manners”

“ **One** ”

Admittedly, Amelie may have underestimated the small wolf. She had only a handful of experiences meeting one, even fewer fighting them. Most were large, heavy, what they lacked in speed they made up for in strength, But Lena was fast…really fast, just barely missing flesh as Amelie side stepped away just in time for her claws to tear her coat.

Bringing a fist up, a strike from a centuries old vampire at full force could easily knock the brains loose of any human, but Lena took it to the face with nothing more than a bruise and crack of her neck. Stopping motion completely until she cracked it back into the place and the bruise disappeared in seconds.

Noting the look of surprise, Lena grabbed the lapels of her coat and shoved her against the wall with enough force to crack the brick behind her.

Amelie coughed out a laugh as the little wolf snarled,” **Last.Chance**.”

If only her heart were alive. It certainly felt like it was.

She reached out and grabbed the blood stained sweater, yanking her closer with a dark thick hiss and baring fangs to match her growl.

She hadn’t made that noise in a long time.

“And miss out on the dance of the century?”

Tightening her grip, Lena turned around and promptly threw the vampire. But it was weaker than before, Amelie easily caught herself and landed well before colliding into the wall again.

Lena’s panting became heavier, her entire body rose and fell with each gasp of air, keeling over she clutched the side of the brick and held her face. Suddenly sweating profusely, and struggling to focus as her breath of heaving panting turned to deep growls. Holding in her true form was becoming more difficult as the fight wore on.

Amelie just couldn’t resist,” Fight back _petit loup_ , I may come again…maybe pay the blonde a visit?” she teased, playfully running her tongue across her fangs.

It seemed to work, whoever the blonde woman was, threatening her well being was more than enough to make the girl drop completely to her knees and let out a scream that drowned and faded into a horrific roar. The girl was lost, gone away and succumbed to her more monstrous side, Amelie stood back and tossed her shredded coat aside as Lena’s clothes were torn and ripped away as a new form of muscle and fur took place of skin.

Well she may have lost her first meal in weeks but she could at least have fun with it.

Lena’s true form covered in brown spikey fur hunched over on the ground, long snout curled up into a snarl exposing a mouth full of fangs with flattened ears and piercing eyes aimed straight at her.

“Aw…how cut-” Amelie’s words were cut short as the wolf roared and lunged straight her. A short string of curses under her breath, she backed up and jumped up, standing straight on the wall of the building, just barely missing the wolf crashing into concrete.

Claws slashing the wolf climbing up the wall after her as she made a beeline straight up and jumping across, landing on the roof of the pub with the angry creature behind her.

She might have underestimated the previously small girl that was now a seven foot tall very pissed off werewolf and her current weakened state from lack of feeding. She could barely manage to land a solid blow breaking her jaw and knocking a few teeth out before a swipe slashed four lines across her chest, throwing her backwards and landing flat on her back. Unable to asses how deep the cuts were other than she was bleeding profusely and it wasn’t healing as fast. The wolf pounced on her, snarling in her face she couldn’t move with the weight on her or the feeling of a mouth of fangs threatening to close down on her throat at any given moment.

She was weak, stupid and this was it.

This time she did laugh.

“Just do it” she mumbled pathetically,”I’d rather go out fighting than the alternative”

Lena didn’t move.

For the first time her ears perked up after glancing around at the horizon that was slowly changing before her eyes, realizing they were moments away from sunrise.

Surprisingly, she was coherent.

The large wolf backed away, releasing her grip from her throat and stared at her for a moment.

Amelie didn’t move. She was hungry, exhausted, and still bleeding. Centuries of using her body as a trap for humans, her song and dance finally catching up to her. She was tired and done.

The sun was rising and she made no motion to move.

But it was not her time.

The large wolf let out a loud snort and grabbed Amelie by the arm, tossing the pathetic limp vampire over her shoulder before scampering off the roof. With sunlight on her tail, she carefully climbed down the side of the pub, under the protection of the building’s shade Amelie would be spared from a firey death today.

Carefully placing her on the ground, Amelie swat the large paw away.

Lena huffed, her ears flattening as she backed up, sitting on her hindquarters, tail swishing lightly behind her.

“I don’t need your help or sympathy” she hissed, baring her fangs as she struggled to stand on her own. It took awhile but her long cuts across her chest finally healed, leaving her sweater in stained shreds. All Lena could do was just sit there and watch her swipe up her coat and cover it over her head.

The stubborn vampire huffed, refusing eye contact as she walked off into the morning leaving a confused werewolf behind.

“This never happened”

 

* * *

 

Lena managed to get a few hours of sleep, exhausted, broken and bruised, she scaled the wall of the pub and climbed into the second story window, flopping straight into bed. Joints cracking into place, fur shriveling back into skin, her jaw took awhile to heal but soon she was back into a form of a human like figure. Falling into death like sleep before waking up to do her duties.

Free room and board above the pub came with its errands.

New clothes and beanie Lena set out into the day. The nice thing about London was it’s forever overcast weather, clouds shielding the city from the sun and its ungodly brightness. Even so she couldn’t help but wonder where the mysterious vampire was, if she managed to find shelter or a meal after all.

The desperate woman appeared to be lost and…done…which unfortunately, Lena knew that look well.

Immortality wasn’t what it was cracked up to be.

 

“Hey Angela! I got the uh, stuff”

Lena grinned, hopping in her usual seat in front of the bar placing a large brown paper bag in front of her.

“Discretion Lena darling…” Angela smiled sweetly, swiping the bag away before patting the girl on the head. She grinned, always happy to be told she had done good.

“Also you must have had quite a night last night after I closed up” Angela winked, stashing the bag away.

Lena paused a moment, chuckling softly she shrugged, “Uh…something like that…why do you uh…ask? Hear anything…weird or somethin?”

“Because she came back”

Lena froze.

“I’m sorry what”

She whipped around and sure enough as if plagued with an intense moment of deja vu Amelie was back in the same booth in the same seat she was last night. Even from where Lena was she could clearly see she had new clothes, a thick turtleneck and hair let down, covering as much as possible without being as suspicious as possible. But even so there were small red and black splotches on her hand, scorched from what little sun she was exposed to.

Without another word, Lena hopped off the stool and slowly if not cautiously made her way towards the tired vampire who appeared to be very focused on the empty glass in front of her.

“…so uh…” she coughed once within range,” I see you made it out ok” she offered a small smile as she finally turned to her.

Amelie motioned towards the seat in front of her, Lena nodded and slipped into the booth as she laughed,“Barely…I hope you weren’t too attached to the homeless man around the corner”

“Not really but that doesn’t really sound like a gourmet meal though”

“Yes well my original plan didn’t exactly fall through…” she shrugged but smiled,” In a strange ironic way I’m glad though, would have had the death of a cute girl on my conscious”

“I’m sure you say that to all of your werewolf mistaken victims”

Amelie laughed, lips pulling back exposing a fangy grin not in a threatening manner but a true sincere chuckle.

With a quick glance around her shoulder before deeming it safe, Lena reached up and slipped the beanie off her head. Letting out a soft sigh of relief as brown furry ears twitched and stretched, enjoying freedom for the first time in hours. Amelie watched in amusement as she ruffled her own hair and scratched behind her ears with a grunt.

“So…since we have a few things out on the table…was anything you said last night true or just a spiel for a quick meal?”

“It worked didn’t it?”

Lena opened her mouth but quickly shut it, a blush spreading across her cheeks as memories of the previous night replayed, a naive foreigner visited London for the first time, she should have known better but god she couldn’t say no to those eyes.

“…you’re not wrong…” she mumbled, folding her arms on the table and placing her chin on top. Had her tail been out it would have been wagging, instead her ears flicked as she stared up at the woman with her complete attention,”So what’s your story?”

Amelie leaned back in her seat, it had been awhile since she told her story to anyone, usually to someone she knew was to be on the menu soon afterwards. But to another who faces a similar life?

“1715. I was born in Annecy, or that’s what it’s called now. Met a fascinating man at a ball named Gerard and the rest became my unlife with him at my side. We were married and stalked various halls for a few decades until the fall of our country. He was taken from me at the hands of angry peasants and I left just moments before the fall of Antoinette, such a lovely girl too” she shrugged, paying no mind to the look of pity in Lena’s eyes, ”And yourself?”

“1890 for me. World War 1, bloody Zeppelin tore my home apart, killed everyone but me, was trapped inside for days until a pack found me. Saved my life”

Amelie raised a curious brow,”So you weren’t kidding when you say you been here your whole life”

“I saw London burn down twice, after that you kinda just…stay. Like I got some survivalist bound with this crazy city. That and I fought in both wars, was easier to be a war dog than an english woman trying to enlist. Quite a few werewolves did that, no one really questioned why large wolf looking mutts, we were smart dogs and got the job done” she smiled, flashy a toothy grin.

“Now you’re a guard dog for…a pub?” she took a quick glance around. It wasn’t anything fancy, a standard place with several chairs and tables besides the booths lining the wall and bar with it’s stool. Granted it was small and in honest to God absolute nowhere, part of her reasoning for selecting this place to find a meal yesterday.

But Lena shrugged, “Well….yes and no”

Somehow without neither supernatural creature noticing, Angela appeared beside the table coughing gently to announce herself. Followed by reaching out and flicking Lena’s ear,“ I haven’t closed yet. Don’t be careless” she shook her head.

Lena whined, scooting away and holding her head with a sheepish grin,“ Sorry Ange, hey this is Amelie”

She remained silent, nodding a quick thank you for the previous drink. Angela nodded also and smiled.

“Good to have a name for a face” she said before placing a tall glass filled to the brim with dark red liquid one would have easily mistaken for wine had it not been for its distinct scent,”Compliments of Lady Vaswani”

Both Amelie and Lena whipped around, finding that there was in fact one lone patron that was clearly not there before.

She sat alone at a corner table, upright and legs crossed, swirling a glass in her beautifully manicured hand as if it were the finest red wine money could buy. Dark hair, define and elegant, her dark skin would have mistaken her for a human had it not been for the crimson eyes that made even Amelie feel uncomfortable.

Although Vampire’s rarely had a hierarchy, she knew an elder vampire when she saw one.

Which made her slink further in her seat, covering her burnt hands that no doubt the woman had seen. She must have looked like a wreck, burnt and a starving vampire hiding in the corner of the pub, Amelie would have been blushing in embarrassment if she could.

But the woman didn’t seem to look on with pity or disgust, she offered a slight nod of quiet understanding and resumed flipping through her phone while taking short sips.

Amelie did her best to not down the pint of blood in a single go but the moment the warm liquid touched her lips it was too late. Deathly aware of how long it had been the entire thing was gone in seconds, much to Lena’s amusement, who watched on rather impressed.

Doing her best to keep her composure, she placed the empty glass down and waited a moment, sitting still with her eyes closed to let the effects take hold. The burns on her hands disappeared immediately and color returned to her face, she opened golden eyes now more vibrant and passing off as alive, finding Lena sitting innocently across from her, smiling and waiting.  

“Lookin better already luv” she winked.

“What is this place exactly?”

“Not just be a pub mate”,she grinned,“That over there is Satya, she’s the elder vampire in London. This pub has the finest blood in the country, all imported business and fresh. Bloody expensive shit too”

Somehow she managed to unknowingly get into a vampire speakeasy and still target the one thing that was not edible.

“And the blonde…?”

Lena immediately shook her head, “Don’t know, I don’t want to know. I go out, pick up mysterious packages and drop them off in exchange for a place to stay and job. Pretty sure there is some blood sacrifices or magic happening…also I think her girlfriend is possessed…or dead. Maybe both? She doesn’t talk much and lacks pupils. Really unsettling”

“Don’t ask. Understood”

“Desperate vamps come all over trying to break in so that’s why I’m here” She grinned, quite proud of her important job. Lena paused a moment, lifting her arms to settle her chin on her fist the tone of her voice returned to its playfulness, “No one ever tried to flirt their way in before so you caught me off guard”

“Careful I might tell others your weakness”

“Only if they have more tall french ladies then I’m done for” she winked.

Amelie hummed to herself, licking her lips like a content cat, possibly a bit slower than necessary but she knew Lena was watching her every move.

“Why did you come back? I may not have known you very long but you don’t seem like the type to come back and apologize”

“And you would be correct. I was just curious if we could pick up where we left off last night”

Lena blinked twice,”…I thought that’s what we were doing?”

“No no, we left off somewhere else”

She stared at her for a moment, searching her face for an answer she clearly had no idea. But with the very same single look and dark smile, a shiver shot straight up Lena’s spine, her ears gone erect in realization.

Lena nearly flung herself out of the booth, colliding into the bar with a desperate look on her face.

“Angie what do I gotta do to have you close up again tonight?!”

Angela froze in mid wipe, taking a moment to do the math of Lena’s begging and Amelie looking way too pleased with herself, “D-double the runs for me tomorrow?”

“DEAL”

Satya disappeared long ago, leaving an empty glass and a generous tip that Angela quickly pocketed as she does her closing routine of wiping down the tables, picking up leftover glasses or trash. Angela never cleaned a glass so fast in her life, doing everything to not be in the building any longer than she needs to be.

Not the way things seemed to be thrown around upstairs. Also was Lena growling?

Angela shook her head and made a beeline for the door, turning the lights out on her way.

 

 

* * *

 

Amelie awoke the next day to feeling the mattress around her dip and shift. She groaned, grasping the sheets and pulled them over her shoulders as she turned over, burying her face in a pillow with a scent that was very much not her own.

A light warmth breeze brushed against her cheeks, slowly tugging her out on unconsciousness. She mumbled in annoyance, struggling to open her eyes but the end result was well worth it, finding Lena opening the window just enough for a breeze but carefully drawing the blinds closed before any sign of sunlight could do her bed mate any harm.

Amelie smiled, noting the dark red lines across her bare back and numerous bites around her shoulder and neck.  Not that she was any better, if anything she was much worse, her torso covered in deep bites, skin stained with crimson.

Lena yawned, stretching as far as she could before slipping back into bed, immediately slinking to her side.

“Hey” she started, burying her face in her neck.

Amelie grinned, her fingers running through her thick mane of hair, nails finding that sweet spot behind her ears earning a low grunt of approval.

“I can’t feel anything below the waist”

She could feel Lean’s smug grin against her skin, “You’re welcome”

Sleeping with humans was easy, they are simple folk with simple pleasures. But this.

The sheets were torn and droplets of blood all over the mattress and blankets one would assume it were an accident with a knife. Luckily they both healed relatively quickly, all things considered after a night like that it would have appeared to look like the place of a murder. Her blood may had been disgustingly bitter but wasn’t all that bad as a quick taste. Or maybe that was the overwhelming rough lust sex talking, it was hard to tell now.

“You can leave if you want, but I can’t say if hobo blood is really any good or if you wanna move on again like a cool lone vamp or somethin. But it’s just about sunrise and I have no intention of moving until it’s down again so…”

With each passing word Lena’s voice slowed and faded into a mumble as both hands were in her hair, gently dragging nails across her scalp and massaging the soft ears between her thumb and forefinger.

She shrugged, placing a kiss on her forehead watching the girl fall back to sleep in her arms,”I have nothing to do today….or tomorrow”

Or forever.


	2. Jaws That Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelie is settling in quite nicely with her werewolf girlfriend, ghostly roommate, mysterious pub owner and it would seem she has crossed paths with Satya before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had absolutely no intention of continuing this but wow the response was insane. So here we go and another on the way soon!

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_Amelie awoke with a start in complete darkness. **  
**_

_Or at least what she thought darkness was._

_The pitch black felt like uncertainty, enveloping her in the fear of the unknown, and yet when she opened her eyes,  she peered through it to see a beautiful velvet cushioned ceiling, mirroring what she was lying on._

_Blinking away the haze of a deep slumber, she reached out, stroking the red surface above her and underneath her, surprisingly comfortable as it cradled her naked form. Actually, it was everywhere, surrounding her._

_She craned her neck to look down to confirm the box like shape she found herself in but quickly froze in place, hissing in pain as the side of her throat throbbed in pain. But as she reached up at caress the foreign sting, she paused, realizing her hand was stained with blood, trailing along her arm and shoulder._

_It took a moment but all at once it came back to her._

_“G-Gerard…?” she called out gently._

_No more than a few seconds later the hinges of her coffin squeaked as the top was opened slowly, and revealed a man kneeling beside it, fangs barely peeking over his smiling lips._

_“Mon cherie Amelie, your eyes will take a moment to adjust” he couldn’t contain the excitement in his voice, holding the lid carefully over his head he reached in and cradled her face. Thumb gently stroking over her eyes as she squinted, squeezing her lids shut as she hissed. Even inside the basement of his estate, the candles illuminating the darkness felt like harsh light in her new eyes._

_“Are you alright? Did you sleep well? How do you feel? Amelie I thought nothing in this world could make you more beautiful but-”_

_She laughed, reaching out to place a single digit over the lips of her talkative man, “Gerard...hush…”_

_But he continued to smile, “Pardon”_

_It took a short moment but she slowly opened her eyes, blinking hard and adjusting._

_She recalled evenings down here with him, away from everyone, to do as they pleased. She couldn’t barely see with the few low lit candles and relied on him to be guided, relied on touch alone. But now._

_“Magnifique….”_

_Her golden eyes could see, peering through the darkness unlike before._

_He watched her every movement, carefully opening the coffin lid as she sat up, looking at anything, everything. Her long dark locks draping over her shoulders, clashing with the dried crimson that hours ago dripped from the two small holes in her neck. They would remain there until her dying day._

_“Amelie?” he tried again, offering his hand out to her,”Death looks lovely on you”_

_She laughed, taking his hand and holding on tight as he helped stand on shaking legs,”Clearly I was not out for long, you’re still a fool”_

_Slipping an arm around her waist, carefully helping her out of the coffin she now realized was a beautifully polished black and purple trimmed box. After all this time and the countless nights she spent with him in it now able to see what it actually looked like brought a smile to her face._

_He laughed, gently grasping her hand to place a quick kiss to her knuckles, “And now, your fool forever”_

_After weeks of meeting in secret, when a single dance turned into hiding in the shadows away from peering eyes and flapping lips, after days of desperately caking on thick makeup and large jewelry to hide the numerous bites and bruises around her neck from being his personal blood supply, he offered her to be with him forever. To leave behind her human life and join him in death._

_She couldn’t say yes faster._

_“I have a gift for you my love”_

_With a snap of his fingers he commanded the shadows as three spirals of black smoke were summoned near the door of his private room and three men appeared within them._

_Two on each side, cloaked in black, golden eyes that matched her own with a silent obedient facade as they kept their head down in the presence of their master and his wife._

_Between them was another man hunched over on his knees and arms tied behind his back that she recognized immediately, clothes torn and bleeding profusely from his head, staining his once pristine white silk cravat. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, suddenly very aware of how hungry she was feeling._

_“I recall a certain Monsieur Hugo was causing you some grief?”_

_That was an understatement, since her first time rejecting his advances he made it his personal goal to ruin her life and her family. The unfortunate downside of nobility, constantly putting on a face to appease others to survive. She was blamed for the downfall of her house name, forced into a marriage by order of her father to the very man that sought to destroy them. But not anymore._

_“A fitting first meal for Madame Lacroix” he grinned, with a wave of his hand dismissing his servants in a puff of smoke. Leaving behind a terrified man, unable to move much less speak as the tall woman approached him with a smile and bright pearly fangs_

_Gerard was convinced she was like him when they met, cold, elegent, beautiful to the point of unearthly, a piercing gaze and held a power within her presence alone that sent most men to their knees. She was always meant to be a vampire in his eyes and as she reached down and grabbed the man by the neck, pinning him to the wall, watching the life drain from his eyes as she slowly squeezed, she was inclined to agree._

_“Madame Lacroix…” she repeated, feeling the sound of her title against her lips. She smiled, her nails digging into the man’s neck, blood sliding down his throat but unable to make a sound as his neck snapped under her grip._

_“I enjoy the sound of that”_

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

Amelie nearly jumped out of her skin, yanked out of her sleep as three loud pops shook the building and rattled the windows.

Followed by the short yelp of pain.

“Did you just shoot the dog!?”

**_Lena_ **

She scrambled out of bed and reached for her clothes as two men downstairs began to shout at each other.

“Shut up! The stash is in here I know it is. Hurry up before someone notices”

“Maybe they wouldn’t have if you didn’t just shoot the fucking dog!?”

The sound of heavy footsteps running underneath her and wood splintering increased her panic, shoving boots on while trying to zip up her jeans at the same time.

But just as she reached for the door knob, a deep growl commanded silence. The footsteps froze in place as a horrific roar masked the screams of the intruders.

Amelie paused, letting out a long sigh of relief. Of course anyone stupid enough to try and break into Angela’s Pub wouldn’t be packing silver bullets. She took her time pulling her hair up in a ponytail, adjusting herself properly as the back door of the pub was promptly kicked open and the two intruders were literally thrown out.

Satisfied for now, with a soft release of air from her dead lungs, dark smoke engulfed her form until she opened her eyes and appeared on the roof. Just one floor from where she was but outside and into the welcoming night. Yawning and stretching her neck, she made her way to the railing, leaning over and watching in mild amusement as a full sized brown werewolf ripped a young vampire’s throat open with her massive teeth.

The other screamed in fear, crawling away but didn’t get far as she reached out and grabbed him by the ankle, promptly breaking it in her grasp. His cries went unheard as her large hand grabbed him by the face and slammed him against the pavement, crushing his skull and killing him instantly.

Lena let out a short snort, licking her lips and hands free of blood and standing tall, staring down at the two bodies that slowly dissolved into ash as death reclaimed them. She took a moment to look around at the damage, blood splattered everywhere against the walls of the alley and the back door was hanging on by a literal thread. She didn’t think she kicked it that hard.

Angela wouldn’t be pleased to see this, her ears flattened at the thought.

“Well that was exciting” Amelie laughed, stepping out of the shadows behind the wolf who whipped around, her ears erect and tail wagging at the sight of her.

Lena immediately hopped over to her side, crouching on all fours to be at eye level, nuzzling her nose against her shoulder as cool hands reached up to her head, scratching behind her ears and stroking the thick fur.

“You did very well” she praised, placing a kiss against her muzzle as her bushy brown tail wagged uncontrollably. Giant blood thirsty werewolf of London, whined and growled happily against her vampire girlfriend.

“Come on, I’ll get the hose”

Somehow as a strange twist of events, Amelie spent most of her time at the pub during its off hours. Keeping the guard dog company as she did her duty protecting the building from any and all intruders. Which was surprisingly more often than she had thought, but when a shabby old building on the outskirts of King’s Row was secretly the main supply of fresh and foreign blood, many a foolish and young vampire thinking much too highly of themselves have fallen at the hands of a large werewolf honor bound to the very place they broke into.

Lena expressed her interest in keeping Amelie around not too long after they met.

Amelie was a clanless vampire with nothing to do and Lena was lonely. It worked out rather nicely.

Angela even gave her the wifi password, immediately noticing a change in Lena’s behavior. Call it a stereotype but Lena enjoyed being validated.

“Just be here and tell her she did a good job. Dead vampires or not. Honestly all I’m asking of you”

A free pint of blood each night she stayed in exchange, she could think of worse ways to spend her afterlife.

After slipping clothes on and grabbing the toolkit, Lena took to repairing the door she kicked open and the one the intruders attempted to pry open with a crowbar while Amelie grabbed the hose and washed the crimson splatter from the walls of the alley.

“Sorry if I woke you”

“You didn’t, gunshots did”

“Yeah that kinda hurt” she shrugged, the bullets were removed long ago and the holes around her shoulder and stomach were all but gone now,”But you don’t see a lot of vamps packing like that” Lena paused a moment, slowly open and closing the door, testing its new hinges. Satisfied, she looked down the alley finding Amelie washing the same spot for the past five minutes, her eyes lost in a daze.

“So….were you worried about me?” she teased, a song in her voice in hopes of gaining her attention.

She laughed, glancing over her shoulder finding the smug girl smiling big, her ears barely visible amongst her wildly brown spikes of hair.

“Of course, if you die then I won’t have free wifi, bed and breakfast”

Her face fell into a pout, ears flattened against her head,”Rude...at least admit you’ll miss the amazing sex or something”

Turning the water off and looping the long hose together beside the shack, Amelie laughed, shaking her head as she made her way back inside,” Ah yes, of course, whatever would I do hm?”

Her long thin finger gently dragging along Lena’s jaw as she passed, sending the girl into an immediate deep blush. The cold digit still underneath her chin, she found herself following her like a hopeless puppy stuck in a trance.

She both hated and loved how easy it was to be riled up by her.

Closing the door behind her, Amelie gently pressed her up against it, her hands trailing up against her jaw line until reaching the back of her head, teasingly tugging on the short hair behind her neck.

“Now, shall we go upstairs and reward you for being a good girl?”

Lena gulped, this being a recent development in discovering what excited her and Amelie made sure to exploit it any chance she could,”Yes please...” she whined.   

But as quick as the advance came, it went, placing a quick kiss on the forehead she left her side and walked off.

“Shower first, you smell”

Lena was hot on her trail, reaching out and holding her around the waist as they continued to walk in unison.

“Join me? Saving water? Helping the environment? Decrease the water bill?”

She hummed to herself in content as Lena rubbed her face against her back, a slight whine in her voice as she begged. She couldn’t say no. She never did.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Gerard Lacroix? I remember him, quite the talkative man”

“Oui, it was a wonder how he got things done the way he flapped his mouth at everyone”

The world is much smaller when you live forever.

At Satya’s request, Amelie sat down with the Elder Vampire of London for a chat after hours of Angela’s Pub.

Though Amelie made it quite clear she wanted no pity, she still thanked her profusely for the first drink of fresh blood in months.

“We all fall on hard times, our old techniques don’t work as well as they used to I’m afraid. I understand”

Much to Satya’s surprise, she not only knew Gerard Lacroix, a fellow Elder Vampire of France, but did business with him before the Revolution that rocked his country.

“There are only a handful of vampires as old as we are, you have more than the makings of leading your own house”

But Amelie just shrugged, taking a quick sip of what appeared to be well aged, around thirty years old type B blood.

“I’m no leader, I’ve been on my own for too long. I have no intention of changing that”

“I can respect that, but should you ever change your mind you know where to find me…” she paused a moment, taking a long sip her dark red eyes trailing away from her guest and to the opposite corner of the pub. Where a tuft of brown hair was barely visible from behind a booth.

“And if a certain someone could collect Angela for me that would be wonderful”

Lena visibly flinched, her ears flattened as her extra sensitive hearing got her caught eavesdropping. She slowly turned around, finding both vampires, wine glass, cross legged and looking dangerous with matching smug grins directed straight at her.

Without another word Lena slinked out of her seat and towards the back room with her figurative tail between her legs.

Satya smiled against the glass,”How is that going by the way?”

She didn’t need to ask what she meant, Amelie shrugged but her smile gave her away,”Could be worse”

“Her pack has done great things for this country and myself. She’s the last member and I hold her in high regard” her eyes narrowed, chin lifted just slightly and enough to get her point across.

But a short conversation and a few drinks in, Amelie had no reason to feel under her in anyway. Not anymore.

“I have no intention of breaking her heart any time soon if that’s your concern. I have few friends and too much time on my hands to not keep them around”

Satya nodded, taking a long sip along with her guest in quiet contemplation. Immortality was not what it was cracked up to but they made the most of it when they could.

“Is there truly no one else left from your life?”

Amelie paused a moment, stroking the nearly empty glass in her grasp in thought. She lost many friends in the war, found some in Italy and England, even spent some time in America for a short time where she met some nice witches and wolves but no one truly stuck out as some she would wish to see again or confidently call a friend.

Except for one person. If he could even be called a person to begin with.

“There is one...”

“Tell me, I have eyes and ears everywhere”

She looked up, watching the Elder carefully, she was clearly intrigued with her from the beginning. Possibly bored with the younglings she must raise and deal with others who wish to surpass her. It wasn’t often she found an old one like herself, and as such she treated her with respect.

Normally, to find the man she was looking for would be more than impossible. He was beyond this earth and humans feared him. How she managed to meet him and call him a friend in the first place was nothing more than a fluke of nature and yet here she was.

Not even Satya could find him.

Assuming she was only what she claimed to be.

“Only if you answer me this” she started,“When did you change your name?”

The answer is never. Despite existing for as long as she had, watching entire countries be born and built and fall, not once did Satya Vaswani change her name.

At least, anyone still around to tell it.

And as of ten minutes ago, the man who once knew was gone and his wife was still here.

She remained utterly still, studying Amelie’s hardened face for a moment,“If you are who I think you are, then only you can find him”

“Gerard told you”

She laughed, shaking her head, “ Who do you think wrote all those letters? His handwriting was god awful”

During the 15th Century, she reached out to other vampires around the world. Long before the world began trades, before ships sailed across the sea to explore other nations. There were other ways to keep in contact with a goddess of death.

“Who do you seek” her voice low and quiet.

“Bring me the Reaper”

Satya grinned, her fangs glistening as she chuckled,”Oh, I like you”

Amelie hummed, with a slight nod and that was that. She would soon have a date with a messenger of death or as she knew him, an old friend.

Finally Lena and Angela emerged from the back room, slightly disheveled and annoyed but back. Angela huffed, fixing her hair and putting a smile back on as she approached her favorite customer.

“Forgive the long wait, our little ghost friend kept closing the door on me again”

A nasty poltergeist affectionately named Sombra after a few foreigners kept seeing a shadow slink across the walls during their visit to the pub, they screamed as drinks were mysteriously knocked over and lights flickered aggressively, they ran out of the building calling out “Diablo un Sombra!” and since then, the ghost was given a name.

She normally kept to herself in the basement, after Angela threw in random broken electronic devices she would amuse herself with messing with them, suddenly bringing them to life and speaking through them. Which is how they discovered her to be a she and of some kind of mexican descent. She only picked on foreigners and always changed the radio to some folksy mariachi music. Which was odd since there was no radio station in the country like it but she figured out a frequency from across the sea. No one questioned it.

Amelie didn’t mind it much, so long as she never touched the upstairs where Lena lived, the last thing she needed was a ghost watching them.

Satya rolled her eyes, lifting her chin and speaking louder hoping to be heard.

“Maybe it’s a good thing I ask him to come by, perhaps he can do something about that annoying pest”

 

The lights flickered in response.  


She raised a single brow and raised her voice,”Do you have something to say to me?”

 

Nothing.

 

“I thought so” she huffed, downing the remainder of her glass before standing,” I will be bringing a friend with me tomorrow night” she said, handing a small envelope to Angela, Amelie assumed it to be money but after failing to see her return it’s content to the register but instead go straight into the basement she decided against questioning it.

Angela nodded, taking the empty glasses and making her way back to the bar.

”I’ll make the arrangements for a few packages to be picked up for the occasion”

Lena immediately perked up, spinning around in her bar stool bringing a hand up to her forehead in a mock salute.  

“Aye aye!”

With a nod, she grabbed her coat, pausing a moment to glance over her shoulder at her new friend.

“Lacroix”

“Vaswani”

And like that, she was gone in a puff of black smoke left in her wake. Amelie watched the last tendrils waft away into nothingness, feeling herself fall into her thoughts once more. She had no idea of the soft unsure patter of scuffling feet behind her until hesitant arms draped over her shoulder.

“Hello” she said, gently weaving her cold fingers through her warm ones.

“Hiya” Lena mumbled, resting her chin on her shoulder.

Amelie sighed, reaching up behind her and burying her fingers in brown hair, Lena hummed, nuzzling her nose against her neck.

“You look like you made a deal with the devil, are you ok?”

She wanted to laugh, once more at the universe and the strange twist of fate that led her to finally meet the woman leading the entire vampire population in europe and beginning it’s hierarchy. Finally meeting the woman that she had been writing to in Gerard’s stead, when she was called what the people of India worshipped her as. To a woman named Kali the goddess of death.

Truly the only one on this planet that could reunite her with an old friend she thought only her final days would she see again.

“Oh if only you knew”


	3. A Date with Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Date with Death, but more importantly, an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how did this turn into domestic supernatural au i dont even...

“I have question”

 

“Oh?”

 

“It might be...racist? Species...ist?”

 

At this, Lena turned on her side, head propped up with her elbow digging into the mattress, giving her bedmate her undivided attention. 

 

“Oh boy I’m ready”

 

Amelie remained still, flat on her back staring straight up at the ceiling of Lena’s room in thought. Hesitating for a moment but it was something that she had been wondering for awhile now, and it wasn’t like she knew any wolves well enough to ask. But after a few weeks living on and off with this particular brown canine, she shrugged and asked.

 

“...do you go into heat?”

 

Stunned silence followed. 

 

She finally turned her head to face the one in question however she was nowhere to be seen. Lena had silently taken the blankets and shrunk underneath them, covering her head in shame. 

 

But she still responded in a low mumble,“...it’s not as sexy as it sounds…” 

 

Amelie sat up, jaw dropped but curled up in a smile as she laughed,”Oh my God”

 

Lena groaned in embarrassment, pulling the blankets tighter over her head.

 

“Oh no you don’t, I need details” she laughed, turning over and tugging on the covers, playfully nudging her leg with her knee. It took a moment of poking and prodding but eventually Lena pulled the blankets down, her face bright red and avoiding eye contact. 

 

“Ugh no, seriously bloody it’s awful! I’m a literal hot mess all the time for a week!” she huffed, her hands gesturing to the lower half of her body,”Sometimes I’m just hot and bothered and sometimes I’m super aggressive for no reason...I tore up the entire storage room last year…” she huffed, shrinking back into the covers, her ears flattening against her head. 

 

“God I still feel bad, Angela had to close the pub during that time because I kept howling...but if i went outside I could really hurt someone. So I locked myself up and every once and awhile she would toss in live rabbits for me to chase and rip apart. There are still claw marks and blood stains down there....it was really embarrassing…” she mumbled, her words trailing as she slunk further and further into the sheets until she was gone, all but her brown furry ears sticking out. Amelie smiled at them, reaching out and playfully tracing the edges with her finger, Lena stiffened, her ears twitching at the cold touch.

 

“So I take it you didn’t have anyone around to... _ assist _ you with this problem” her voice low, nearly a purr. 

 

Lena grumbled something under her breath, something along the lines of her wrist being very sore during that time. 

 

She laughed, leaning in and placing a quick kiss in between both ears on top of her head before settling in. Pulling the covers over her own head and slipping in further to join the hiding girl who was still a shade of red underneath her hands that cupped her face in shame. 

 

“Well good to know I have something to look forward to this year” she laughed, slinking her arms around her and pulling her into her embrace, peppering her cheek with small kisses to coax her out of her embarrassment. 

 

Lena let out a small whine, reluctant at first but she couldn’t say no, eventually she returned the favor, clinging to her and nuzzling her nose against her neck. Placing soft pecks there, particularly around the two small holes against her throat. She hummed in content, fingers lazily slipping underneath her shirt and tracing identifiable patterns along her spine. 

 

A moment of comfortable silence passed between them, instincts telling them the sun would soon rise and and it was time for rest. But before her eyes slipped closed, Lena began to fidget in her grasp, burying her face against her shirt making her words muffled and nearly inaudible. 

 

“...will...you stick around for that then?” 

 

Amelie paused a moment, blinking away the exhaustion in her eyes to gently pull away, giving herself enough room to look down and find Lena looking away, her heart thumping like a frightened dog in a storm. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“W-well I just...uh…was...wondering if...you were...” she gulped, finally looking up with big hopeful eyes,”...going to...stay...with...me…?”

 

Amelie froze. 

 

Their first few days together after that fateful night left Lena up to her eye balls in IOU’s to Angela who closed up early and by herself as Lena took the mysterious and literal drop dead gorgeous vampire by the hand and guided her upstairs. They went through four bed sheet sets in that time, claws clutching and biting, ripping and tearing at the thin fabric stained with blood and sweat. It was a wonder no one called the cops as they took turns disposing the bundles in the large bin outside the pub. 

 

But what followed afterwards Amelie wasn’t quite prepared for. 

 

Despite living for as long as she had, she never stuck around with a single person for too long. Immortal or not she moved on. Finding a new conquest or someone more worthwhile. She convinced herself early on that her soul mate was gone and there was no hope for her, so why should she try? 

 

Yet there was literally no reason for her to leave, she had no place to go and she was offered a warm bed with a cute girl occupying it and free blood. What started out as casual sex turned into becoming a roommate, Amelie found herself helping clean up the pub and restock shelves, wiping glasses down when it got too busy for just Lena and Angela. Suddenly she was absorbed into their lives and she didn’t seem to mind it. 

 

But within the silence, Lena laughed nervously, a sad pathetic cover up. 

 

“Ah you know, it’s dumb, don’t worry about it. Wanna ride my face and pretend I didn’t say anything because I don’t know about you but that sounds like a great plan” 

 

“Lena…” she started, gently cupping her cheek, her thumb stroking over the tiny specks of freckles under her eyes,”What makes you think I will leave you?” 

 

She visibly fought to keep eye contact,“I don’t know I just...vampires...like to leave…?” 

 

“Now who is being racist” she chuckled gently, reaching up to brush away her obnoxious bangs from her eyes,“Why would I leave?”

 

“Yeah you have free food and a place to sleep I get that” she huffed, face falling into a deep frown as she glared up at the vampire accusingly.

 

“Lena you have nothing to be upset about…”

 

“I’m just…” she stopped herself, leaning in to press her forehead against her chin,”...I’m tired of being alone, or being used and tossed aside when someone is bored”

 

She couldn’t see the small smile forming on Amelie’s lips. 

 

“Forever is a long time to think about this...and it sounds stupid but I just thought...maybe I was getting too attached and reading into this too much or something and please say something before I say something really stupid and hurl myself out the window please” 

 

Amelie chuckled, a soft hum resonating in her chest that immediately brought a calming effect to the nervous wolf. Leaning in, she placed and softest and slowest kiss Lena ever had the honor of experiencing. 

 

She nearly forgotten what they were talking about, limbs moving accordingly to accommodate her long body on top of her own. Dark hair tickling the sides of her arm as they looped around her center, holding her cool skin close against her warm form. At some point they parted, it was hard to tell the way she remained close, brushing her nose against her cheek.    
  


“Lena I promise to never leave you. Even after your annual sex fest of a week” 

 

A beautiful moment was not just ruined but improved. Lena laughed, her head thumping against her shoulder as she shook her head. 

 

“Gee thanks...” 

 

“You know I’m being serious right?” her voice muffled as she kissed her head, ears flicking and twitching as she reached up and massaged the thin flesh between her fingers. 

 

“I know I know…” she sighed, a smile in her voice that began to trail away as exhaustion took over. She had been thinking about it for much longer than intended but with the awkwardness gone, she could rest easy in the arms of this old vampire she happened to fall in love with. 

 

“Good” she nodded, flopping into her embrace fully without worry of crushing her. The small girl loved it, holding her close and tight like a protective shield from the rising sun. 

 

Amelie fell asleep to the sound of her heart beat, loud and strong but calming.

 

* * *

 

 

“So...who is Queen vamp bringing tonight?”

 

Amelie smiled behind her glass, standing on the other side of the bar this time while Angela collected cups and tips from the human patrons who were ushered out for the night,“That would ruin the surprise” she hummed, watching Lena hop into her seat, eagerly awaiting for the last man to stumble out before slipping her beanie off and vigorously scratching behind her furry ears after a long day of hiding them.

 

“Ok yeah but the amount of security checks and shady areas I had to go through to get this stuff was way more than usual. Is this the blood of Napoleon or somethin? And can blood really work like wine because that sounds nasty”

 

“First of all” she started, putting her glass down to swat Lena’s hands away and replace them with her own, gently and slowly massaging the ears between her thumb and forefinger, Lena groaned and thumped her forehead against the table instantly,”Napoleon didn’t taste any different than any other french noble….also he was terrible in bed”

 

Lena’s snort was muffled by the polish wood of the bar, “Good to know”

 

“Also dead blood is disgusting and will kill a vampire in large doses” she purred, lazily dragging her fingers through her hair now flat from being held down in a thick beanie all day. 

 

“Also good to know” Lena’s words barely coherent now as she mumbled, lost in a daze of those god awful magic fingers. 

 

Angela returned, carefully placing dirty glasses aside and a couple hundred pounds on the table beside her drooling face, something extra for going through all of that madness for a single drink. Snapped out of her haze, Lena swiped the money and quickly wiped the dribble with her sleeve. 

 

“Thank you Lena, now they should be here at any moment so if they do arrive, please be sure to-” 

 

The lights of the bar suddenly flickered, in which Angela let out a long sigh. 

 

“Sombra...I swear…” 

 

But Lena’s ears and body stood erect, her eyes shifting into slits as she nervously looked around the room. Her nose taking in quick sniffs to identify what was coming, what was making her spine tingle and hair stand on end. 

 

“That’s...not our ghost friend…” she mumbled, just the slightest growl in her throat. 

 

Angela quickly swiped the bag Lena came in with and made her way into the kitchen,”Then I guess I better get to work” 

 

Amelie on the other hand hummed to herself, downing the rest of her drink before slipping out of the bar, patting the nervous wolf on her way as she stood in the middle of the room. The lights flickering increased in pace, almost nervously. 

 

“Amelie who the hell is she bringing and why do I feel like I should be running…?” Lena gulped, slowly standing, subconsciously hunched and ready for a fight or make an escape. 

 

“I suppose it makes sense that you do, it’s a normal instinct” she shrugged, watching on as dark mist swirled a few feet in front of her, meshed and collecting like thick smoke, “To run from death”  

 

All at once the smoke disappeared, revealing Satya the Elder vampire but alongside a tall figure, dark skin in a black leather coat, and white soulless piercing eyes that peered through the flickering lights until it stopped. Sombra fled while Lena remained frozen as every cell in her body told her to run. 

 

But Amelie smiled up at the man. 

 

“Gabe” 

 

And the man smiled back. 

 

“Amelie Lacroix...I was wondering why I haven’t collected you yet” he laughed, his voice low and dark, meeting her in the middle for a tight hug.

 

“It’s been too long my friend” she pat his back, they separate only to gently grasp his hands, warmer than her own, “Satya...thank you for bringing him” 

 

“Wasn’t very hard. I told the right bird of a woman named Lacroix and here we are. Now you two must tell me how you met”  

 

It wasn’t a long story. 

 

Gabriel is a Reaper, bringing forth recently deceased souls to their eternal destination. 

 

He met Amelie Lacroix inches from death after a terrible carriage accident that ended the life of her mother. As he reached out to her limp form, cradling a small light that drained from her eyes to take her to her new home, something grasped the edge of his coat, stopping him in his tracks. 

 

Amelie cried and sobbed, begging for death. Her leg broken and bleeding profusely from her head and arm, pain stricken face still able to identify an Angel of Death as her salvation. 

 

But he shook his head, kneeling beside her, holding her hand and waited until help arrived. 

 

**It’s not your time. Not yet. Not for awhile.**

 

That was the first time they met. The second time was on her death day. 

 

The unfortunate thing about creating new vampires, it’s like a false alarm for him. Feeling death take a human, and he is summoned to bring them to a peaceful afterlife. Only to find them still walking and kicking, Gerard was on a mission to create the largest and most powerful coven in France, it nearly got to a point where Gabriel second guessed on even going to France when he felt a calling. 1 out of 3 times it was Gerard making new children. 

 

They met again after Gerard went on a feeding spree with his new wife and close servants, to celebrate her new death and to attract him. 

 

**Marry us Gabriel!**

 

The world could hear him slap his own forehead. Whether he wanted it or not, Gerard considered him a close friend and so did his wife. But, he didn’t mind it. He eventually found himself taking a break to visit and drink with the Lacroix coven. 

 

Satya could not stop laughing. 

 

The world is very small after all. 

 

By the time Angela returned with a tray holding three drinks, Lena managed to sneak behind the bar and sit there, her ears and narrowed eyes trained on the mysterious man. She shook her head, patting the girl on the head who grunted in response without moving a single inch, and delivered the drinks. 

 

“Angela Zeigler, it’s been awhile” The Reaper laughed, watching her idly for a moment,”Good to know you figured out how to properly summon spirits” 

 

She paused a moment to roll her eyes into the sun, “Gabriel that was one time, I was sixteen and I apologized” 

 

Satya and Amelie let out a very unlady like snort at the image of the Angel of Death being accidently summoned into a teenager’s living room. 

 

“Are you still holding onto Fareeha?” he asked politely, taking a quick whiff of the special brew, twirling the glass in his hands nonchalantly as she huffed. 

 

“I made it quite clear I have no intention of giving her up to you”

 

“You can’t keep that body like that forever” 

 

“Try me” 

 

“I’ll be waiting” he winked, taking a quick sip, only to immediately grin and take a much longer one,” Excellent cocktail...how did you get some styx water in here?” 

 

“I have an excellent runner” she smiled, turning on her heel and returning to her station, in which Gabriel’s eyes follow her. Finding a pair of yellow slitted eyes and brown furry ears standing straight up and at attention.  

 

“Poor pup” he laughed, nodding off towards the bar as he turned back to the company he had,”That one yours? Satya mentioned a new flame”

 

Amelie shook her head as the Elder vampire just couldn’t have looked more pleased, resting her chin on her hands while watching the wolf slowly sink further behind the bar until she was no longer seen. 

 

“That she is” she shrugged, not bothering in hiding the small proud smile on her face, feeling confident in the confirmation of it. 

 

Gabriel shook his head and took a long swig, “Well it’s not the strangest thing I’ve seen. Have you heard that the Shimada Oni has a new boyfriend? Werewolf too. Obnoxious american”

 

The three shared a soft chuckle, casually drinking a mysterious and some devilishly delicious brew well into the night. It had been a few decades, they had a lot to catch up on. Most of it was forgetting that the 80’s ever happened. But all too soon their drinks were empty and the call of death lingered. 

 

“Amelie Lacroix, I couldn’t be more pleased to see you here and well” he smiled sincerely, embracing the thin woman in a tight hug. 

 

“Thank you Gabe, with any luck I’ll see you again over drinks and not my soul” 

 

He nodded in agreement, placing a quick kiss on her cheek before turning around, bowing slightly and taking the Elder’s hand in his grasp. 

 

“Kali, always a pleasure” he winked, placing a kiss over her knuckles. 

 

“Likewise Reaper”

 

But just as he stood back up, a voice from the back of the room called out, Angela smiled sweetly, pointing upwards as she asked,“Gabriel before you go could you perhaps take this one with you?”

 

The lights flickered nervously.  

 

“Ah, I was wondering where you ran off to” 

 

Lifting his hand out, the lights, radio and cash register suddenly all began acting strangely at once, turning on and off at random times and shaking as purple light seemingly became sucked out of the atmosphere and formed a ball in the palm of his hand. 

 

**I’ve been looking for you.**

 

The purple light, the lost soul of Sombra, blinked angrily. He laughed and shook his head, black mist pouring out of his coat and skin as he made his way towards the door. 

 

“Until next time friends”  

 

* * *

 

  
  


A quick clean up and some coaxing, Amelie silently brought Lena up to the rooftop to enjoy the last hour of darkness before the sun rise. 

 

“Have a nice night?” she asked quietly as Amelie’s arms draped over her shoulders, fingers threading with her own. 

 

“I did, sorry he spooked you”

 

Lena coughed, her ears flickering lightly, “H-he didn’t...didn’t spook me” 

 

“Lena even I could hear you growling” Amelie snickered, placing a reassuring quick kiss atop her head. She huffed but leaned back against her front, relaxing in her embrace. 

 

“Yeah well...I’m just glad you have friends now. You look much better...happier even” 

 

She didn’t answer at first, humming to herself as her eyes were lost across the dark horizon, “It was very nice, haven’t had a nice chat like that in a long time...Though I am also sorry for ignoring you tonight”

 

“Ah come off it, I’m not jealous or anythin like that...besides….You can make it up to me later” 

 

Amelie grinned, easily spotting the slightly hint of mischief in her voice, she lowered herself, brushing her lips just barely against her warm neck and pressing her hips forward. 

 

“Hmm why later?” she purred, humming in content, feeling Lena push back against her, gently sighing. 

 

But just before picking a new spot to take a bite, Lena snapped out of her trance for a moment, just enough to spin around in her grasp,“Ahh w-wait hold on, I have something for you first” 

 

Lena wasn’t normally one to stop something when they were on a roll, therefore it must be important. Especially the way she appeared to be shaking. 

 

“So uh...it’s kinda...silly but bare with me” she coughed, fidgeting nervously as she pulled out a long golden chain spilling out of her closed fist from her pocket, “It’s sort of a tradition...to give someone you really really...don’t want to accidently kill, a wearable item that is very recognizable. So that even when we lose control, we can see it and remember what it is and what that uh….that that person is...y-you know...important” she stammered terribly, looking anywhere else but the eyes watching her closely. 

 

She opened her fist, revealing a circular aquamarine gemstone set in a golden frame. It appeared to be polished into a brilliant shine, like new despite it was probably older than most humans. She had heard about this technique with werewolves, she assumed it to be a rather clever idea though not full proof. But given the way Lena was holding onto it with sweaty palms like it were a wedding ring, it meant much more than that. 

 

“It’s beautiful” she gasped, gently taking the chain and gemstone in her grasp, examining the jewelry in her long fingers as Lena looked on like a load of weight was removed from her shoulders. 

 

“You like it? Good, I just uh. Full moon is soon so I just uh….you know don’t want to do anything...to...you…” her words trailed off, eyes trained on the jewel as Amelie slowly placed the chain around her neck. Forcing herself to memorize it, remember every cut and curve of it, then looked up at the quiet vampire who held the gem in admiration.It was just long enough to rest in between her breasts, where her heart would be beating. Memorizing every line, every shade, everything about her face until she wouldn’t be able to tell dream from memory. Ensuring the monster inside would not make any mistakes. 

 

Lifting the blue gem with two fingers, she placed a kiss over it before tugging it gently, silently requesting for Amelie to lean in and meet her in the middle. She hummed against her lips, just a quick short kiss as Lena was unable to contain her smile. 

 

“Thank you, I too would rather not be mauled by you” she laughed, gently thumping her forehead against the obnoxiously smiling girl, her tail would be wagging had it been there. 

 

“Well….not like that anyway” 

 

“Is now a good time to relocate?” 

 

“I’ll move the sheets” 

  
  



	4. Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people work better with someone else in charge.

_“Lena? Leeeeenaaaaaa! Lena come here girl!”_

_Winston brought up two fingers to his mouth and blew, a high pitched whistle echoed down the abandoned and broken streets, recently torn up by explosives dropped from the sky by their country’s enemies. This particular neighborhood was reduced to rubble, one of the first to be subjected to Germany's zeppelins, hundreds of lives lost, even more so injured or buried alive underneath their scorched homes._

_Winston struggled to keep his balance as he carefully walked across shattered bricks, splintered wood that was once the support for what used to be a home. He was a large fellow, broad shoulders and chest, the military found it difficult to find a uniform that would fit him but he was worth it. Sporting several medals of honor, proving himself a capable soldier and scientist. But for this particular endeavour, he found himself at the forefront of training the new generation of four legged soldiers._

_Clutching his thick wool coat closer to his chest, as he continued on in search for his newest addition, rubbing his nose at the stench of death, he wasn’t new to it, but it was something he could never get used to. There were many bodies that remained trapped under the rubble, left to rot as the country went to war. It was a ghost town now, every so often he would spot a civilian or two, desperately searching for something they could sell or burn to survive._

_“Lena! Come on we have to go back to base!” he tried again, whistling and calling out._

_But he fell silent as a heartbreaking howl shattered the silence of death._

_Nearly tripping over chunks of stone and piles of bricks Winston climbed, following the sound of a wolf in mourning._

_Suddenly the area began to look familiar, a sense of dejavu washed over him as he spotted a brown wolf, desperately digging through the debris. This wasn’t just a pile of a broken home, it was once hers._

_A few weeks ago he was here, at this very spot while the fires were still burning, and the smell of blood and searing flesh were still fresh. Where his wolves gathered around a body struggling to breathe and fight for her life despite a plane crashing into her home._

_Where they took pity on her and bit into her throat._

_Now they were here again, most of the plane was buried beneath the rubble while whatever was reachable was torn apart and harvested for parts by any passing by civilian or soldier. But the brown wolf wasn’t here for such things, he found her lying down beside a pile of stone and drywall. Whimpering and licking her paws, torn apart from her desperate digging and covered in blood._

_“...Lena…” he sighed, stroking his mustache in thought, casually glancing over his shoulder. Finding no others around, he quickly removed his large coat and draped it over her. It was big enough to easily cover all of her, rather convenient as the lump beneath the wool began to shift and growl._

_Winston kept watch, not so subtly searching for any unwanted eyes. It was a secret not even the Queen herself knew about and he had every intention of taking each of their identities to the grave with him._

_Though curiosity had gotten the better of him and as he bent down to examine the pile, scratch marks in solid stone with spots and smears of blood she had given up on digging and he realized why. Crushed beyond comprehension was the body of a woman, rotting and on the edge of withering away._

_“Oh Lena…”_

_Slowly kneeling beside the coat that began to sob and shake uncontrollably, he reached out and slowly pulled the collar of his coat back, revealing mussy brown hair buried under arms, choking on her own cries._

_No more than a month ago she was just a civilian, a young woman living out her normal life until it all came crashing down. She was no soldier, never experienced a battle, death, not like anything like this._

_“It….it’s not f-fair...” she sobbed, looking up at the large man with anger and confusion in her eyes. Why did this happen? Why was she spared and not her mother?_

_“I know”_

_Her fingers covered in blood, torn and nails nearly ripped off as she dug into what was left of her home but only confirmed what she feared. Her hands slowly healed but she paid no mind to it, but instead, to the jewel in her grasp._

_Clutching the coat closed as she slowly sat up, keeping herself decent though the chill of London’s air did little to her now, she opened her bloody palm, revealing a blue gem stone set in a golden frame dusted and burnt around it’s edges, it’s chain broken apart but an easy fix._

_“I can keep this safe for you, until the war is over”_

_Lena nodded, wiping her nose with the back of her hand as she scoffed, “Will it ever end?”_

_“Yes, and you will see it through. I promise” he offered his award winning smile and hand out to her._

_For a moment she hesitated, her eyes wandering to the corpse underneath her home, to the neighborhood she once played in as a child now reduced to ash and void of life. Still, he smiled on, real, sincere, but most of all, hopeful._

_She couldn’t help but find herself smiling also,”Thank you Winston…” she mumbled, sniffling as she placed her mother’s precious necklace in his grasp before retreating back underneath his coat to change back._

_Adjusting his small spectacles, he lifted the gemstone in his grasp, examining the damage while Lena returned to her four legged form. He made short comments on how it would be an easy fix, and how it could possibly used to help identify friends in even her most monstrous state._

_Grabbing his coat and carefully slipping the gemstone in his pocket, Lena barked happily, her tail wagging slightly for the first time in hours. Winston laughed, patting the brown wolf on the head as they carefully climbed out of the rubble._

 

_The two left the broken home behind with war on the horizon. With the promise of justice on the other side._

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“Is this Lena’s?”

Following Satya’s eyes, Amelie looked down, realizing she had spotted the beautiful blue gem hanging from her neck. Putting her drink down, she lifted the necklace in a gentle grasp out of her blouse.

“She gave it to me a few nights ago”

“May I?”

Carefully lifting it over her neck and out of her long hair, she carefully placed it into her grasp who seemed to be holding it as if it were made of glass on the verge of shattering at any moment. With gentle precision, she slowly lifted the gem into the light, examining every corner, every scratch and dent in which any human could never see.

“Oh Lena…” she mumbled under her breath, her thumb brushing over the top of the gem in thought,“Have you asked her about it’s history?”

“Should I?”

“Werewolves don’t just give out random shiny objects to people they’d rather not maul” she said, placing the gem back into Amelie’s hand, but gently closed her fingers over it, “This is older than most humans, it’s been in her possession since she was first turned”

Suddenly the necklace felt heavier in her grasp,“Perhaps I will ask her after...well whenever she comes back”

“Where is she anyway?”

She carefully slipped the necklace back over her head, slipping her hair out of its loop and returning it back underneath her blouse, “She took off for a run around the city a few hours ago. She’s so full of energy, she’s been fidgeting all day”

“Ah yes, the full moon is tomorrow night. They can feel it coming”

“Have you any words of wisdom? Can’t say I’ve ever taken care of one before”

”Well you probably have already noticed but bear with me, when you two are intimate, have you noticed she’s quite….” her words trailed off for a moment, her hand waving around as if to find the word out of thin air.

“Submissive?”

“Very submissive?”

 

That was an understatement.

 

Not a few days into their rooming situation Amelie found the clutter of her small apartment to be unsuitable and demanded a cleaning day. But in doing so she found boxes and boxes of old memories, photographs of her unit from various wars she participated in, dog tags, souvenirs from Germany and so on. Which made sense, Lena was a sap for memories, and for someone who has lived as long as they have, there were a lot of memories.

At the bottom of one particular box however was an old dog collar, it was probably black leather at some point but was now a dusted gray and peeling, scratched and torn in some areas, the small metal tag was barely legible but she could just make out her name and “If lost return to Sgt. Winston”.

Out of playful banter, Lena put it on for old times sake, loosely hanging from her neck with a stupid grin on her face. In which Amelie rolled her eyes and continued digging.

But as Lena turned around to put things away and resume the task for the day, Amelie spotted a long leather leash sitting innocently at the bottom of the box. A spark of mischief in her eyes, she swiped the clip at the end of the leash and snuck up behind her.

All in good fun or at least that was the intention, she clipped the back of Lena’s collar and tugged her back, just enough to pull her into colliding against her chest.

 

She made a noise.

 

Not a yelp of surprise or pain, a very particular low whimper.

 

The two remained utterly still.

 

“.....u-um...I uh…” Lena gulped, slowly turning around, her face bright red and ears flat against her head.   
  
Amelie, on the other hand, couldn’t smile any bigger.

  
_“Do we need to have another kink talk?”_   
_  
_ “Would...you believe me if i said this is new?” she gulped, watching her hand slowly wrap the leather around in her grasp, the collar tightening around her neck and bringing her closer. Again, a low sigh escaped her lips against her will, her face blushing something terrible as cold devious lips brushed over her ears that remained flat in embarrassment.

 _“....Is that right?”_ she purred, so close now she could feel Lena shiver.

 _“I-I uh...wh….were...we...doing...something...just now?”_ she stammered terribly, doing little to nothing to stop the free hand looping around her waist, gently coaxing her into turning and facing her. Lena’s eyes had changed, against her better judgement, into golden anxious eyes that stared back.

_“I mean...I uh….I’m not saying no because holy shit I’m kind of at a loss right now I uh...wow um look a-are you sure...vampire’s don’t have...that thing that uh...hypnosis thing because I’m pretty sure I can’t feel my legs all of a sudden an-”_

 

“ **_Sit_ ** ”

 

Lena dropped to the ground like a sack of bricks.

Amelie blinked back in surprise, having no idea that it would actually work, but her commanding voice sent the girl straight down. That noise returned again, a short low whimper as she clutched her leg, looking up at her with slitted golden eyes looking desperate.

Her grip on the leash tightened.  

 

Needless to say, they needed a new set by the end of the day.

 

Amelie shook her head, back to the conversation at hand, taking a drink to hide the grin forming on her face.

“...Yes...very...”

“Lena was never a high ranking wolf, she followed orders and she’s good at it. So in a way you’re quite fortunate, controlling an Alpha or Beta werewolf is nearly impossible. Just assert yourself like you normally do and you should be fine. The tricky part is redirecting all of that raw energy into something other than killing anything that moves”

Satya paused a moment, examining her glass nearly empty now, remembering an important bit of info worth sharing, “Also she becomes hyper sensitive to blood so I’d recommend drinking beforehand…...You should ask her about her run in with a certain fellow named Jack. A personal favorite story of mine” she laughed into her drink.

Amelie stared at her for a long moment, confirming her suspicions as she continued to smile.

“Jack...The...Ri-”

“There is a reason they can’t find him. He was wolf shit before the police found the poor girl’s body anyway, I believe you should consult Angela for what she does”

She nodded, glancing over her shoulder as Angela began to usher the human folk out to open up for the nightly patrons.

It was Satya’s treat, inviting her children to the bar once a month, purposely the evening before the full moon. Most nocturnal creatures feel restless the night before, excitement and energy from the glowing orb in the sky. Out of tradition or possibly instinct, but regardless, Angela couldn’t care less about why, vampires tipped very well and she couldn’t be happier hosting a single event once a month where her bar was packed with high ranking vampires from all over the country.

They had been fortunate, only a few fights had broken out, but they were quickly ceased, if not by Satya’s voice alone then by the fidgeting werewolf on edge ready for a fight, desperate to do something to get rid off the over abundance of adrenaline in her blood.

It would be Amelie’s formal welcoming party, meeting other vampire’s not quite as old as she but solidifying her presence in London, should there be an emergency for whatever reason, she had more than a few places to go to. Or at least make a few friends. 

“Thank you, for all of your help. Not just with Lena but-”

“It’s alright. We all fall on hard times. I’m just here to make sure it doesn’t happen again”

Nothing more needed to be said, Amelie nodded silently, finishing her drink as the back door was nearly broken down (again), Lena stumbled inside, tripping over her own feet and landing face first against the wooden floor. Gasping and wheezing, covered in sweat she groaned and crawled over to the bar, struggling to pull herself up from the ground to the stool.

“Have a nice run?” Angela laughed, already placing a pitcher of water beside her as her head thumped against the table.

“Can...I just...nap here...forever...that would...be great...” she groaned, taking the pitcher and proceeded to guzzle the entire thing down in one go without stopping or coming up for air.

 

To which, Satya sighed as she looked on.

 

“Honestly I’m quite jealous. Wolves just know how to bed a woman”

 

Amelie nearly choked on her drink.

 

* * *

 

Amelie was immediately welcomed into the London community the moment they laid eyes on her, constantly surrounded by dignified vampires from all walks of life and nations. She met a lovely young woman from India who saw Britain for the first as trading between countries first began, a large german man by the name of Reinhardt who fought in the Napoleonic wars against France, in which he apologize profusely but she waved him off, spending her time away from home during that time.

Lena remained behind the bar, serving drinks and watching over the premises but found it rather difficult as every other male in the room took turns attempting to woo Amelie into joining their little coven. She jammed her beanie over her head, purposely blocking out the conversations she couldn’t help but hear.

Amelie was smiling and laughing, having a great time in which she had no issues with, she needed to be with other vampires. They got along and understood things that she never could and…

“Lena...you’re growling again” Angela whispered over her shoulder, immediately snapping herself back into reality.

She didn’t even realize she had been washing the same cup for five minutes, but she laughed, nervously placing the glass back, “S-sorry I’m just...uh…a little restless that’s all”

“It’s alright, it’s getting late I can handle it from here. Go rest”

She sighed,“Y...yeah I’ll uh...do that”

With her figurative tail between her legs she slowly made her way out of the bar and towards the stairs.

“I’ll tell Ame-”

“No don’t she’s…” Lena paused a moment, glancing back at the party she was leaving behind, she had never seen Amelie smile so big before,”...she’s having fun. I don’t want her to worry about me. I’ll be fine”

“I know you’re lying”

But she waved her off and trudged up the stairs, “Goodnight Angie…”

 

* * *

 

Satya was the last to leave, each leader of every coven took a moment to say their goodbye’s to their Mother like good children do before disappearing into the night before sunrise. However much to the disappointment of many, Amelie remained, watching each of them go until the Elder herself was all that remained.

“Thank you for tonight, it felt nice to be around others again”

“Of course, and it won’t be the last. Good luck tomorrow evening. She can be a handful”

And just like that, she was gone in a thick black trail of smoke, leaving Amelie behind with the sudden realization that she had not seen Lena all night.

“At least they cleaned up this time…” Angela mumbled to herself, picking up the last of the glasses and piling them into the sink.

“Where is Lena? Is she ok?”

“She wasn’t feeling well, she’s going to be a bit of a mess for the next day or two sometimes”

“That makes sense”

“Emotionally and physically”

Amelie quietly slipped into the bar, grabbing a towel and drying the glasses she had cleaned before putting them away.

“...do you have any pointers for me? For tomorrow? What do you normally do?”  

“Honestly if werewolves had PETA society I would be sued off this planet” she sighed sadly, she had the fortune of meeting Lena not long after coming to an agreement with the local Elder Vampire of London, who wished to have a private place to have a drink but still have it protected. In which she appeared one day with the young scrappy girl, who just needed a place to call home. But at the end of the day, Lena is a centuries old werewolf who fought in actual wars multiple times, Angela was just another squishy human.

“I have very powerful sleeping spells, but in doing so it resulted in...not so favorably side effects. All of that energy went nowhere but back in, she would be stuck in her wolf form running around, tearing things apart, sometimes going missing for days running into the city, trying to use up all this raw strength and energy like she had several jugs of coffee”

She attempted to tie her up down stairs like she had during her heat weeks but it resulted in biting and clawing her way out. Sealing spells were all she could at the end of the day, watching a large brown monster of a wolf roar and howl as she tried to escape while Angela tended to her wounds.

“Thankfully you’re here and this won’t be the case, you just need to keep her busy, active and without killing anything and keeping her a secret”

Amelie nodded, placing the last glass away as Angela wiped her hands.    
  
“I’ll make a few purchases that might help so in the meantime I recommend going up there and making sure she’s aware you still like her”

She paused, staring at the woman for a moment.

“Think of it as a lady’s monthly. Her emotions are a little...crazy, and while yes there might be some merit it still causes over reactions. But in the moment they are real to her”

Her face dropped, she hadn’t seen her all day and there were an awful lot of...suitors this evening. It was like an awful flashback from her human days.

“I see…”

“I’ll finish up here, but you both owe me. Again”

She could see her mentally tallying up these IOUs.

“Well at least you are getting a day off tomorrow”

Angela couldn’t be more thrilled. As Amelie promised to take care of Lena this time, Angela closed the pub for the first time in months. If any vampire’s feeling particularly adventurous to try and break in was truly too stupid to be alive anymore with an angry guard dog twice it’s size and strength roaming around.

“And if either of you call me, I won’t be answering because I will be sleeping like the dead…” she stopped, turning back around and offering a smile,”...no offense”

“None taken”

 

* * *

 

Lena was found bundled up with every single blanket they owned, but even so she was still visibly shaking.

Amelie approached carefully, finding the tuft of brown hair barely peeking from outside the small mountain of blankets. Her ears twitched uncomfortably, short grunts and whimpers muffled from underneath it all.

“Hey...Lena? Lena are you...alright?” she started gently, the bed dipped slightly as she knelt beside her. But there was no response.

Lifting a single finger, she reached out and pulled down on the edge of the blanket, just enough to reveal a face.

A light gleam shone on her face as sweat was building and dripping from her brow as her eyes were knit shut tight. Her lips twitching as she whimpered, shaking and clutching onto herself and the blankets as some form of foundation.

“Hey…” she started once more with a sad smile, reaching out and brushing her fingers through her messy brown spikes.

But the instant of doing so, her eyes snapped open, fierce golden eyes slit and aimed straight at her as she sat up and snarled, snapping at the hand that touched her.

Amelie yelped, backing up and pulling her hand away just in time before nearly losing a finger.

As quickly as it all happened, Lena blinked once and her eyes were brown, snarl gone and a look of utter horror washed over her face as they stared at each other.

Lena scrambled out of her blankets and away from her as far as she could until her back hit the wall, “Ohhh my God...Oh my God no no no I’m...no I’m so sorry I didn’t….”

“I-it’s ok-”

“NO! NO IT’S NOT” she snapped, but once again recoiling at her own actions.

Amelie didn’t move. Watching her carefully but found her to be unreadable. Lena was shaking, breathing heavily as if she had come back from a run across the country, looking down at herself in absolute disgust.

“I….I have to leave” she could barely choke out, feeling her eyes sting and throat closing in, holding back a short sob she climbed out of bed and made a beeline for the door.

But Amelie was close behind, scrambling off the mattress she reached out and grabbed her arm before she got too far, “Lena wait!”

A low growl emitted from her throat, her lips pulled back exposing pearly white and jagged fangs, but even as she pulled her arm back, Amelie held on.

“I...don’t want...to hurt you...” she snarled, struggling to hold herself back,”...Please”

“Great cliche, but I’m not going anywhere” her grip tightened.

A deep growl ripped from her throat as she reached up and grabbed Amelie by the throat, her eyes fading between gold and red.

 

 _“Let Go”_ she roared, nearly on the verge of picking the tall vampire off her feet.

 

Amelie was not having this nonsense however, smacking her hand away from her neck she released her hold on her arm only to grab two fist full of Lena’s shirt and slam her back against the door she had every intention of escaping out of.

Holding her tight, Amelie’s lips pulled back, exposing her own fangs and let out a low hiss.

 

“ **No** ”  

 

Two could play at this particular game.  

 

Lena remained utterly still, panting heavily, clutching her wrists and staring up at the vampire who refused to back down.

This wasn’t like anyone else she had in the past, anyone before in which she was brave enough to tell them her terrible secret or those who found out accidently. They were human, weak, fearful, mortal.

No one chased after her before, let alone put her in her place.

Amelie waited until the golden hues of her eyes were constant, until her breathing pattern returned to normal did she slowly relieve pressure from her hold.

“It doesn’t get any easier does it?” she asked gently.

Lena’s head thumped back against the door, taking in a deep breath and letting it out. Her beautiful brown eyes returning, but so did the tears.

“I just thought for sure if I gave you the necklace I wouldn’t be like this anymore...” she mumbled, halfway into her sentence, Amelie dropped her hands from her shirt and cradled her head in her grasp. Forcing her limp form into an embrace, forehead thumping against her shoulder.

“How long has it been since you’ve transformed with someone? It’s our first time, it’s going to be rough. You’re going to be fine” she mumbled, her fingers intertwined in thick brown hair, gently scratching against her scalp. It normally worked in calming her down, but Lena shook her head, lifting away from her hold and looked away as she mumbled once again.

“You’re better off with them…”  
  
Amelie watched her for a moment, her ears were flat against her head, wiping her cheeks with a slow exhausted manner with the back of her hand. As if she had already accepted defeat and conceded.   

“Ok now you’re acting crazy, why on Earth would I-” 

“You shouldn’t be here in this ugly apartment...you should be out there with them, in those gorgeous mansions with those stupid champagne glasses. Not taking care of me like some wild animal that no one knows what to do with or has the heart to put down”

Amelie froze as Lena shrugged out of her embrace to hold herself, clutching her own arms and looking away, at anything but to see the consequences of saying too much. Showing too much.

But even so, she didn’t back away.  

“Hey...look at me” she called out softly, slender fingers stroking her cheek, coaxing her out of her slump. Her skin was hot to the touch, the slightest quiver as an aftermath of her convulsions earlier, “I’ve lived that life. I’ve done the fancy vampire parties, I’ve done the mansions and champagne and balls”

She offered a small smile, reaching up and brushing away her messy bangs from her eyes, “If I truly wanted to leave I would have but I won’t, you’re the most entertaining thing to happen to me in centuries” she laughed, enjoying the way her ears perked up suddenly.

“Lena please don’t ever be ashamed of what you are. Tomorrow night is going to happen and I’m going to be there whether you like it or not”

“I just…”

“And if you do anything to me, I’ll break your jaw”

Amelie smiled, playfully poking her cheek, it wouldn’t be the first time she did anyway.

“....that’s fair” she mumbled, gently tugging on her blouse, silently requesting for the gap between them to be nonexistent.

Leaning in, she pressed a quick peck on her lips, pressing her forehead against her own in thought.

“Do you still want me to go? You’re burning up is that normal?”

She didn’t respond at first, her eyes slipped closed and a soft mumble was barely uttered out as she pressed her face against hers, then nuzzled against her neck. The vampire’s skin wasn’t freezing, much colder than the average human but still dramatically colder than Lena’s.

“....you feel nice”

She shook her head, gently prying the girl from her body and guiding her back into bed, “Alright, it’s late. We can cuddle until you feel better”

Lena flopped face first into the mattress, a muffled “Yaay….” is barely heard as Amelie began to change into her sleep wear.

“You know...most of them were quite envious of me”

Lena lifted her head from the blanket fort she was crawling into, “Why?”

“Apparently having a lycanthropic lover is very desirable these days” she said, kicking off her shoes and slipping off her pants.

“It...is…?”

“Mmhm” she nodded, throwing on an oversized shirt,”Even Satya admitted to being quite jealous, something about them being fantastic in bed?”

“....I mean it’s true...let’s be honest...” she coughed, casually slipping the blanket over her mouth in a sad attempt to hide the massive grin on her face.

No wonder Amelie couldn’t stop smiling, she was being asked questions about the local werewolf and how to find one for themselves.  

After ensuring the thick blinds were closed shut, she slipped into bed only to immediately be attacked by a clingy wolf girl, lanky arms and legs securely wrapped around her frame and nose buried face first into her chest. Muffled happy noises were barely audible from there.

“Lena are you sure you’re ok?” she yawned, resuming her previous motion of scritches behind her ears.

Taking a moment to lift her head up from her happy place to look up, “I just heat up like an obnoxious oven, am I too uncomfortable for you? Hell I shoulda asked first but you’re a perfect shaped icebox” she grinned, holding her close, hands slinking underneath her shirt placing her warm hands against her cold skin.

“Well, no I don’t mind, you feel fine to me. But I meant, in general”

She hummed to herself for a moment in thought, tucking her head underneath her chin and let herself relax in her cool arms. She had stopped shaking long ago, no longer feeling on edge or anxious about the night to come she had convinced herself would make or break their relationship.

Feeling her eyes droop as slender fingers dragged on through her hair, stroking the short hairs on the back of her neck. But just before feeling herself finally claim a peaceful sleep, she found a familiar gold chain around Amelie’s neck.

 

“Yeah….I think I’ll be just fine”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had every intention of making this chapter about her transforming but....well that will be for another time friends :D


	5. Beware the Jabberwock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware the Jabberwock, my son!
> 
>      The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was sponsored by @redcap3 and @sasoutoujou ! Thank you both so much! You both immediately offered to pay for this chapter to happen and together this one is longer and one of my favorites so far! Thank you both!

 

 

Lena awoke to a beautiful sunset, descending behind the city of London but just before it disappeared for the day, beams of lights just barely peaked through the blinds. A last warm caress goodbye brushed across her cheek, coaxing her out of a deep sleep. She mumbled, burying her face deeper in several thick blankets and curling herself tighter into a fetal position. 

 

“Lena?” a voice of concern called out gently. 

 

The only voice that would bring her out of the comfort of warmth, her eyes fluttered open. 

 

“Do I have to…?” she whined, but nuzzled against the cool hand that brushed her obnoxious bangs out of her face. 

 

“How do you feel? Angela said you usually have hangover like symptoms afterwards?” 

 

She blinked hard a few times. 

 

“What are you talking abou-” 

 

As if a sudden realization sobered her up, her eyes snapped open to full alert as she scrambled to sit up where directly across at the foot of the bed was a calender nailed to the side of a bookshelf. Where a single day was circled repeatedly in bright red to emphasis the importance of the full moon. 

 

“Do...you not remember anything? From last night? How are you feeling?” 

 

She couldn’t move, unable to look away at the calendar, the one day she dreaded the most and now there was a large X right over it as it had passed by. 

 

“Lena?” 

 

Her ears twitched slightly as Amelie took a seat beside her, gently poking the brown furry things in hopes of earning a response of some kind. 

 

It took a moment but finally she mumbled out, “I feel...great…”  

 

“Is...that a good thing?”

 

“I don’t know? I’ve...never woken up the day after feeling so rested. I’m usually naked, covered in blood and locked downstairs” 

 

Amelie shook her head, pushing herself from the bed for a moment to retrieve three water bottles she had sit out for this very occasion. 

 

“Angela is very fortunate there is no Werewolf PETA or she would be executed” she laughed, handing her one, which was immediately grabbed and chugged, gone within seconds. Lena sighed happily, not realizing how dehydrated she was until her whistle was wet. 

 

“It’s not her fault. She’s a human that happens to know how to lock a big ol wolf up I mean, I would do that too but you…” she paused a moment, pushing the blankets away from her body to find not a single speck of blood, bruise, or scratch on her. 

 

“What the hell did you-” 

 

Finally, as she reached out to grab the next bottle of water, she finally took a good look at the vampire. Her long sleeve shirt did little to cover the monstrous sized bruises around her neck and collarbone. Which, on a vampire, were more black and yellow grotesque colors, the sight made her stomach turn and color drain from her face. 

 

“Oh my God….Ame are you...what did I do?!” she panicked, scrambled over the bed. 

 

“Relax, it’s ok it was...an accident” 

 

With very little strength in her words, it was difficult for Lena to believe her. Amelie stood with her knees brushing against the side of the mattress, allowing her shaking hands to gently pull the neckline of her shirt to examine the bruises closer. 

 

She let out a sharp hiss as her finger brushed a touch too hard, in which she immediately backed away in horror with herself,”Are you ok? God I’m sorry I’m sorry”

 

“Lena shhhh it’s ok.” New water bottle aside, her cool hands gently cupped her face, keeping her still to place a quick kiss on the forehead,”Listen to me, it’s alright. I promise you it was just...ah embarrassing...we just got a little rough that’s all” 

 

Her ears flattened on her head as her jaw dropped. 

 

“Amelie, please. Tell me what the hell happened last night”

* * *

 

**Yesterday Morning 4am:**

 

There wasn’t a day Amelie wasn’t thankful for technology. Having bear witness to indoor plumbing first hand, she had seen the rise of the automobile, weaponry and communication be birthed and only get better every day. That being said, it was easy to make all the arrangements necessary while an overheating clingy werewolf struggling to keep herself together through the night was wrapped securely around her body. 

 

**I’m taking Lena out tonight. Also I need to borrow the car, also could you use the warding spell you’ve been using for Lena and just put it on the pub so it’s protected while we are away?**

 

She paused a moment. 

 

**Or just get an alarm system like a normal person?**

 

Her fingers flew across the screen of her phone in search for a particular place while she waited for a response. 

 

**I’ll bring the car in the afternoon to do a spell since you seem to assume I’m made of money and want the police around this place.**

 

A soft chuckled escaped her lips as she set her phone aside and curled back against the sleeping wolf, cradling her head around her arm and burying her face in between her ears. Letting a gentle sigh out of her nose, it was going to be a long day ahead of her. 

 

Of course ten seconds later she sent another quick text. 

 

**How tinted are the car windows?**

 

There was no response this time. 

 

How she managed to detangle herself from the lanky girl was a feat within itself. She made quick work packing clothes, water, snacks and the like for a spontaneous road trip. With the wolf wrapped in blankets, unconscious to the world of sleep and with the help of Angela they managed to get her into the back seat without waking her. 

 

“We’ll be back in a couple days, I should hope the place won’t be on fire until then?” 

 

“I put an old school spell on it, no one can go in without being welcomed, so I hope you have everything you need” 

 

“I’m sure Satya will be delighted”

 

Turtleneck, hat and an incredible amount of sunscreen later they were on the road, out of the bustling afternoon traffic and into a single road out into the countryside with old jazz tunes playing from her phone plugged into the radio system. 

 

Only thirty minutes into the drive did soft rumbling noises were heard from the back seat, she glanced in the rear view mirror, finding Lena stretching and yawning obnoxiously before her confused eyes finally took in her surroundings. 

 

“Am I being kidnapped?” she asked finally, scratching behind her ears, Amelie stifled a chuckle as her bed head was legendary.

 

“Something like that” 

 

Running a hand through her messy hair, she sat up and looked around, immediately spotting water, canned beverages and a mountain of snacks on the floor beside her. As if Amelie knew exactly what she wanted the moment she would be awake. Which made sense, they had been living together for quite some time now, of course she knew her metabolism was insane and ate junk food the moment she was conscious. 

 

Lena giggled like mad, swiping the chips and quickly shoveling a handful in her mouth while staring out the window. 

 

“Where...are we?”

 

“I thought you said you’ve lived here you’re whole life?”

 

“Yeah in the city but this….oh….” Now Amelie really wanted to laugh as her eyes lit up and ears stiffened straight like radar dishes,”...Oh my God are you….are you taking me to the countryside?!” 

 

It was as if they were going to dog park, if she had a tail it would be wagging, Lena lurched forward, clinging to the seat in front of her to place a million tiny kisses to her cheek. Before she could swat her away, she jumped over to the next seat, pressing her face against the window watching the beautiful hills move on by as they speed across the highway. 

 

“Oh wow I haven’t seen much green in such a long time!” she giggled. 

 

Just outside of London, taking a long highway out of the city that cuts through a valley of hills, squares of green land separated from each other with hedges, making the land look like a beautiful patchwork quilt of green and farms.

Amelie smiled, it was nice to see the light return to her eyes instead of dread. She had been twitchy and anxious all day yesterday and this sudden change only validated her plan to take of jittery wolf out into the wild for a bit. 

 

“...do...you want me to roll down the window?” 

 

Her eyes grew three sizes in pure unadulterated excitement.

 

She scrambled over to drop her shorts and shirt, Amelie had blinked once and in an instant there was a full grown brown wolf in her back seat, circling around and tail wagging uncontrollably. 

 

She smiled, pressing down on the button on the side of her door, the back window hummed as it rolled down. The moment she was able to, Lena’s head was out the of car and face first into the breeze as they sped on by. At this, finally, she did laugh, watching the side view mirror as Lena’s long tongue was flapping in the wind out of her mouth as she seemed to be smiling even in this form. 

 

Amelie quietly contemplated getting the wolf some goggles as she snapped a photo to send to Angela.

 

The last thirty minutes of the ride consisted of Lena switching between the back windows to stick her head out of and devouring all of the snacks she could get her snout into. Not that Amelie minded, she would deal with the repercussions of it later. Until then, she enjoyed the ride with a happy girlfriend in the back and for now that was all she needed.

 

Soon, Lena returned inside as they turned off towards an exit, off the highway and towards a small town surrounded by large trees, a stark contrast to the flat land they had been passing by for an hour. 

 

She whined and barked, anxiously circling around in the back seat as they drove up to what appeared to be a back gate that would normally be used for security or trucks. 

 

Amelie demanded silence only once and Lena dropped, lying down and curled up with her chin and leg hanging off the edge of her seat. Holding in the urge to snarl at the man they slowed to a halt for, as a sudden surge of possessiveness was beginning to emerge as fast as the sun was going down. The full moon was coming and they were running out of time. 

 

She silently rolled down the window and gave the man a card.

 

He stared at the card for a moment, then at Amelie, who felt comfortable enough to slip the sunglasses off now, her piercing yellow eyes side eying him in confirmation. Then he leaned over slightly to find the large “dog” in the back who growled back. 

 

Just like that, he turned on his heel and the metal gates were opened for them and off they went. The concrete streets were no more, only dirt roads to follow up a hill that was progressively more difficult to see as the sun was gone and leaving them with nothing but the headlights of the car to guide them. 

 

Not that this was an actual problem, they both could see better in the dark. 

 

“Ame where are we?” she asked, finally shifting back to her human like form, quickly grabbing the hoodie folded neatly on the floor beside the snacks and slipping on her shorts. 

 

“We are in Wycombe and this is West Wycombe Park. Another historical thing of England, I didn’t really pay attention as to when or why” she shrugged, waving her hands as she explained before reaching the edge of a tree line, slowly bringing the car to a stop she parked and sighed in relief,” The important part, is that it’s ours for the rest of the evening” 

  
Lena bolted out the door, lifting her arms out to the sky and stretching, taking in a deep lung full of fresh air and God did it feel good to be out.

 

“So...wait this is a public park how are we….?” 

 

After doing her own stretches, rubbing the back of her stiff neck she took long strides around the side of the car. 

 

“If there is one thing I do love more than you’re adorable face” she grinned, her fangs just barely peaking over the side of her lips as she reached out and pat the girl on the head. 

 

”It’s having powerful friends” 

 

After a few quick texts, a couple of phone calls and the exchange of questionable goods, Satya rented out half of the park. Particularly the side with the mausoleum and The Church of Saint Lawrence, which housed a decent sized graveyard. Apparently it was rather common to host parties out there for vampires, in the dark, middle of nowhere graveyard was just the right aesthetic. As Amelie stood out there herself, embracing the cool breeze and soft chirp of owls and bats, she was inclined to agree. 

 

“How are you feeling?” 

 

That was quickly answered as Lena suddenly was swaying, struggling to keep balance as she clasped both hands around her head as if she were struck by a hammer. In a flash, Amelie was right beside her, looping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to keep her steady. 

 

“Ah...s-sorry I just…”

 

“Stop apologizing, come on” she shook her head, pulling her arm over her shoulder the two slowly made their way towards the grass. She could feel her shaking, breathing heavily and labored as her eyes were fluctuating between brown and gold. 

 

According to Angela’s prior experience, it didn’t click in until she saw the silvery glow of the moon with her own eyes but until then she could feel it and the restlessness would only worsen. As an unfortunate experiment, which Lena was more than willing to try out, backfired completely as they attempted to hide her away from the moon completely. Her body was on a cycle, feeling that it was clearly time for an uncontrollable beast to awaken but couldn’t as she had not looked up to see the final the trigger that would do it. She was a convulsing mess on the ground, skin crawling as if something truly was trying to claw its way out of her body and she had broken out into a cold sweat. She was in no mental capacity to force herself into a transformation, five minutes into what would be the highest point of the moon in the sky she was dry heaving. It was a struggle but Angela managed to drag her outside and resort to their usual routine of becoming a wolf outside and somehow baiting said monster back inside and locked in the basement until it was all over. 

 

Lena dropped to her behind on the grass, letting out a long groan before flopping flat on her back, looking straight up into the night sky. For once not obstructed by buildings or noise, she was outside, and though technically a public park it was a wild as she was going to get and it was wonderful. 

 

She felt it, the gaze of the moon just behind the trees. Any moment now. 

 

“You do this once a month” Amelie commented quietly, taking a seat beside her,”It doesn’t get any easier? You transform all the time at will”

 

“Yeah but that’s because I want it to happen. Being forced into it...it’s pretty painful...also I kinda...black out. I don’t remember anything, I just go into a blind rage and that’s what scary about it...Like the worst hangover ever, except I wake up and things are dead or bleeding…” she forced out a fake smile, there wasn’t much she could do to sugar coat it,”There is a reason most refer to it as a curse”

 

“And your wolf form? That seems to change your physical body the most?” 

 

Lena smiled sheepishly, reaching up to tug on her ears,”Funny story, I spent so much time in that form during the wars it kinda had some...side effects”

 

Amelie chuckled, offering a small smile as her hand ruffled up her hair and ears in one go, earning a short giggle, “And here I was thinking English wolves were just weird” 

 

“Nah just me!” she laughed, grabbing her hand away from her head to pepper her knuckles with short kisses. 

 

”Do you have the necklace?” 

 

Amelie immediately reached into her shirt and pulled the long golden chain and the beautiful blue inset gem out.

 

“I don’t take it off” she smiled gently, watching her sit up with her eyes locked onto the necklace. Watching her eyes scan and memorize every groove, every scratch and every detail until she could see it in her sleep, until she knew her monstrous side would not forget it. As if it were glass, she gently held the gem in her hands and placed the softest kiss right on top of the gem.  

 

“You’re going to be fine” 

 

“I’m not worried about me” 

 

“Lena…” she laughed, shaking her head. But Lena pushed herself closer, her legs draped over her own as she reached out and held her face with warm sweaty palms that were beginning to shake. 

 

“You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I couldn’t live with myself if I did anything to you” her voice cracked, unable to find strength in her voice as her eyes drooped, struggling to keep awake and brown in color. 

If her heart could beat it would have stopped, the way she was looking at her and only her, that her words had the actions and emotions to back them up. That she was telling the truth and meant every word of it. 

 

Amelie wished they could have been like this longer, how cliche this was, like a terrible vampire romance novel. Sharing a sweet kiss in the middle of the “woods”, a cemetery not too far away under the starry veiled sky and a full moon just peaking through the silhouette of trees. 

 

A little self indulgent on her part but they could return here another time.

 

Lena broke away to let a shaky breath, a low tone with just the hint of something rougher behind her throat. 

 

“A-amelie...I…..I lo-”

 

“Ah ah, save that for when this is over. Come on, let’s get this show on the road” 

 

Grabbing the hem of her hoodie, she pulled the baggy jacket off her while she slipped off her gym shorts. One too many accidents leading to one too many trips to the outlet was getting expensive. 

 

She sighed, slapping her legs with a huff and turned around, sitting quietly on the cold grass and making direct eye contact with the beautiful white rock in space that sat in the sky looming over her like a benevolent god. Amelie silently returned to the car, putting her clothes away and popping the trunk open to prepare herself. 

 

Transforming was always painful, there was no way around it, entire bone structures and muscles retracting and reforming in a matter of seconds in an unnatural way. She witnessed it first hand when they met, she had seen it again countless times again afterwards to deal with unsavory vampires who became too curious for their own good.  But there was something...gut wrenching about this time in particular.

 

Lena let out a terrible ear splitting shriek of pain.

 

Amelie immediately whipped around in surprise, her stomach twisting at the sound but even more so at the sight.

 

Curled up in a fetal position on her side, she cried and screamed as bones let out a disgusting crack as they twisted and morphed inside her body, sending her body into violent spasms as fur and muscles grew and elongated. It all happened so quickly, she blinked and most of Lena’s human features were gone and cries of pain slowly contorted into a low snarl. 

 

Amelie sighed, watching the last haze of brown eyes fade away for crimson as fully transformed seven foot tall werewolf let out a grotesque roar. 

Lena was gone for now. Leaving Amelie alone with snapping sharp teeth and claws with laser focused eyes locked onto her as something moving and potential prey. 

 

She didn’t want to break her jaw, but judging by the way her ears flattened over her head and lips pulled back, exposing her entire mouth of fangs just perfect for ripping and tear flesh…

 

Well she would be lying if she said she didn’t mind a rematch. At the time she was going without blood for weeks, she was already weak and exhausted anyway. Granted picking a fight with a werewolf in that state was a stupid move in the first place, but now she was just curious if she could win this fight. 

 

“Lena…” she warned, standing her ground, eyes narrowed dangerously as the large wolf made quick strides to approach her. Snarling and growling the entire way on all fours, her back hunched and heaving with each hot breath, steam slipping out from between her teeth and trailing around her snout. 

 

“Come on...I don’t want to break your pretty face…” she tried against, tapping on the gem that hung innocently around her neck, hoping to gain attention towards what was supposed to be a reminder. But not once did her eyes look away, crimson orbs staring straight at her and nothing else.  

 

Before she could mutter a curse to herself, she lunged forward, released a hellish roar with claws out and mouth wide aimed straight for her throat. 

 

But this time was going to much different. 

 

Amelie reached out and grabbed a handful of fur and flesh around her throat and pushed back until she slammed the wolf right flat on her back against the ground, knocking the wind right out of her as she yelped.

 

Lena snarl and roared but was quickly silenced as Amelie barred her own fangs and let out a low hiss.

 

“ **DOWN** ” 

 

The reaction was immediate. 

 

Her ears flattened tight over her head and eyes grew wide in surprise. For a moment she remained completely still, but it didn’t last long. She continued to bark and growl, reaching up to claw her face right off had Amelie not been faster. 

 

“ **I SAID DOWN** ” she tried again, louder. Dropping to her knees she held her snout with her other hand, nails digging into her flesh as if to replicate the mouth of another more dominant wolf, something she saw on tv once. 

 

And it worked. 

 

Lena immediately curled over on her side and whimpered, eyes averting to the ground as if to apologize for being disrespectful. She waited, patiently staring her down while being on the lookout for any more intentions of lashing out again but there was none. 

 

Amelie sighed in relief, slowly releasing her grasp around her neck and nose, “See? That wasn’t so hard now was it?” 

 

She whined and whimpered, tail wagging furiously from between her legs as she curled up in her lap, her long strong arms wrapping securely around her waist. 

 

“You’re a good girl” she laughed, both of her hands burying in her fur, scratching vigorously behind her ears,”Stay in line and I won’t break your nose alright?” 

 

Even in her most monstrous form and completely out of her mind, she smiled. Lips upturned with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, even her back leg twitched happily at the attention she was getting from her ‘alpha’. Amelie shook her head, continuing her motions. 

 

“There was an entire generation of men afraid of you. Look at you now, dork” she laughed. 

 

She dropped her hands, watching in amusement as Lena sat up and shook her head furiously like a wet dog, unsatisfied with the disheveled fur around her face and head. But for a moment she froze, as if a moment of clarity kicked in when her red eyes fell upon a familiar looking gemstone sitting quietly from her neck. 

 

Amelie remained utterly still as the large wolf leaned in and sniffed the necklace. 

 

“...are we good now? Do you recognize it?” she asked gently. 

 

Lena looked up at Amelie, then at the necklace, then back to her. She could see the wheels turning in her eyes, as if putting the pieces together, realizing that this was a new person wearing her precious gemstone.

Before she knew was what happening, a large warm tongue slid over her mouth and across her cheek. 

 

Amelie fell back and spat, wiping her face with her entire arm as she groaned in disgust. It was a common behavior for lower ranked wolves to do for those higher in the chain but it was still gross. 

 

“Lena NO” she coughed and spit. 

 

Thinking she had done something wrong, Lena curled back on the ground, avoiding eye contact and tail tucked between her legs once again. 

 

“Ok...I think it’s time to get you moving” she huffed, continuing to wiping her face though there was little to no wolf saliva on her she still felt the need to do so. 

 

The trunk was lifting open and the moment she grabbed the metal handle and pulled up a small cage, Lena was on her feet. 

 

“AH AH No...sit down” 

 

A seven foot tall werewolf let out a loud whine, sitting on her behind as her tail swished excitedly. 

 

Within the small cage contained three live white rabbits, the fattest ones she could find. Chasing them down had been a particularly favorite activity of hers during a full moon and it would have been rude to break such an exercise. 

 

“Stay” 

 

She barked in response as the cage was placed on the ground. The rabbits within were shaking now, aware of their fate. 

 

“Don’t you talk back at me. You stay right there until I say so” 

 

Her entire body was swaying with how violent her tail was wagging in excitement. Admittedly, Amelie might have been enjoying this much, her hand hovering just above the latch of the cage, teasing the poor wolf that could do nothing but watch and wait. 

 

“Good girl” 

 

The cage was open, and with a swift kick to the metal bars the rabbits bolted out and made a run for it. 

 

Despite being more than six feet away, the first rabbit was in her claws and dead in mere seconds as she let out a low snarl and lunged forward unable to hold it in any longer with live prey on the loose. Even Amelie stepped back in surprise as the entire animal was torn to pieces and swallowed in just a few bites.

 

“Oh this should be fun” she laughed as the werewolf took off like a shot towards the other two small creatures now running for their furry lives towards the church behind the trees. 

 

She had all night to keep her busy and entertained and after the way a sharp cry was muffled by another short snarl, she was going to need more rabbits. 

 

Within the trunk was a cooler of raw steak and chickens, an assortment of balls, footballs, basketballs, volleyballs, they won’t last long but it will still be funny to watch, and a tire. A full size spare tire that was tossed aside after a nail had punctured it rendering it useless, until now. When all else fails, she also had a laser pointer, which apparently worked according to Angela. 

 

With the bag of balls on the cooler, which luckily had a long handle and wheels, Amelie easily lifted the large tire up and dropped it on her shoulder. Trunk closed and car locked she headed into the church yard where Lena was tearing apart her second snack of the evening. 

 

They had a long night ahead of them. 

* * *

 

By the time she reached the footsteps of the small church, Lena came trotting back, her fingers and snout dripping with blood as a fresh kill was trapped in between her teeth. 

 

But it wasn’t a white rabbit. 

 

Amelie slowly dropped her werewolf entertainment equipment as she dropped a very dead fox right at her feet as if to share or show off. 

 

She praised her nonetheless, with appropriate head scritches and obnoxious kissing noises. Lena wasn’t going to remember any of this, no point in holding in what she had been dying to do since they met. It had only been centuries since she last owned a dog and boy did she miss it. Also if Lena ever did find out she would never live it down. 

 

Raw meat was stuffed inside the tire and rolled down the hill, which resulted in hysterical physics of a powerful wolf beast attempting to jump onto a fast moving tire only to get thrown and run over by it. All of which was promptly recorded with Amelie snickering in the background, these of course were immediately sent to Angela followed by a text in all caps to emphasize the importance. “SHOW SATYA RIGHT NOW”. 

 

The tire was torn to shreds slowly as she was more interested in the meat inside, but it kept her busy like a large dog toy owners shove treats inside to keep them occupied for a few hours. 

 

In which during this time, Amelie downloaded snapchat and proceeded to document her evening with Satya and Angela. Though she was unable to take selfies, the downside to camera technology, she could still narrate the scene. 

 

“Angela we are going to need more rabbits” she says for one snap, recording Lena sprint across the graveyard to catch another very unfortunate wild fox,” She’s going to single handedly destroy an ecosystem out here” 

 

The balls didn’t last very long but it was amusing to see how hard she could kick or far she could throw a ball, she never needed to before as she very rarely needed to use her vampiric strength other than holding down a victim. Out of curiosity she launched a football over the steeple of the church, which was amusing by itself until Lena, instead of going around the building, scaled the wall, climbed over the roof and then chased after it. 

 

Within seconds, honestly she didn’t even hear the ball hit the ground at any point, she returned with a deflated black and white rubber plate in her teeth. However, so excited to grab the ball and show Amelie what a good job she had done, she sprinted and just kept going.

 

It was too late, by the time she finished sending a text she turned around just as a seven foot tall werewolf of pure muscle and full speed collided into her. Knocking the wind right out of her and slamming her flat on her back against the ground. 

 

She could feel it, her ribs and collarbone were broken and bruised for sure, and with the added weight of Lena lying on her stomach, tail wagging and flat football in her mouth, awaiting a compliment she was very lucky she didn’t need to breath and healed relatively quickly. 

 

“Ow…” 

 

Though she had every intention of scolding her, she just couldn’t find it in her dead heart to do so as she dropped the flat of rubber on her stomach and sat up, waiting patiently and innocently. 

 

“You’re going to be the death of me I swear…” 

 

Hours had gone by, soon the full moon was long forgotten as it made its slow descent behind the hills. Amelie hardly noticed, taking a seat on the roof of the church with the laser pointer that was bringing enough entertainment for the both of them. She pointed the small dot on the ground and proceeded to zip around the gravestones, Lena had no idea she was being put through an obstacle course, she just wanted to kill the red little dot that seemed to mock her.

 

It wasn’t until the dot was beginning to fade away with the return of stronger light on the horizon did she notice it was time to go. 

 

The night sky was phasing into that light blue afterglow and soon even Lena was slowing down as her vigorous sprints and loud snorts were dragged along as exhausted huffs. 

 

Amelie smiled, tucking the laser pointer away, and bringing two fingers to her lips. The whistle brought her ears standing on end and immediately turned to look up at it's source, “Lena! Come here girl!”   
  


Her tail wagged and red eyes lit up in excitement, clawing her way back up the church to join her.    
  


“Did you have a nice evening?” she asked playfully, her hands going straight up to her ears the moment she was close enough. She let out a loud yawn, giving Amelie a first row seat to that bad breath of blood and flesh, before flopping down on the roof with her head in her lap.

 

“Yeah...me too” 

  
Before her eyes, the seven foot tall monster currently curled up in a ball in her lap, fell straight to sleep and soon shrunk back into her original form. Her fur shriveling away and snout shrinking back into her skull to form that cute button nose. Before the sunrise could get any higher, Amelie carefully scooped the small girl in her arms and gracefully hopped down from the roof.   
  
  


"Let's go home" 

 

* * *

 

Back to the current day, Amelie yawned, flopping into bed beside Lena who was in complete and utter shock as she flipped through the photos on her phone. 

 

“...I really wish I could remember all of this because it looked like a lot of fun!” she huffed, pointing to a particular shot of herself chasing after a small dot of red light on the ground. 

 

“You seemed to be enjoying yourself, other than a few wildlife, you didn’t hurt anyone or anything unintentionally” she mumbled, now that Lena was not only awake but completely fine mentally and physically, the past two days of work finally came crashing down on her as she could finally relax. 

 

“Amelie...honestly I don’t even know what I can say…” she smiled, she hadn’t stopped since she first went through the pictures. 

 

Kicking off her shoes, not even caring she was fully dressed, she pulled at the blankets until she was promptly wrapped up in them, “I’ve seen you at your worst, now you can’t get rid of me” she mumbled from underneath her burrito form. 

 

Lena was quickly to slink back into the covers wiggling her way into Amelie’s arms and be reclaimed into the warmth. It was still technically early, they could sleep in for a bit longer.  

 

“Oh no, whatever will I do” she giggled, tucking her head under her chin. Taking in a deep breath against her skin that still held faint traces of trees and the night air.  

 

“I do have one request however” 

 

“Anything. Literally anything, you want some drugs smuggled across the country? Hide a body? I’m great at those things!” 

 

She rolled her eyes but laughed regardless as her hand went straight down her shirt and pulled out the gemstone necklace. 

 

“Tell me about this” 

 

Lena’s eyes remained glued to the stone the moment it was in view, as if a moment of clarity washed over her, recalling a specific moment where she saw this around Amelie’s neck just a few hours ago in the countryside. She blinked a few times, registering the words spoken to her. 

 

“It...was my mother’s” she mumbled, taking the stone from her grasp and placing a quick kiss right on top. 

 

“Tell me about her” 

 

Chances are the two of the would be asleep by the time she managed to get some of her story done, especially the way her nails gently dragged across the back of her neck in a relaxing motion. 

 

Burying her face in that wild brown hair, she let the hard thumping of her heart and soft voice tell her a tale and lull her to sleep. 

 

“I was born in King’s Row, 1890…” 


	6. Time Flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immortality isn't all that it's cracked up to be. Neither is mortality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to some changes in the canon, I added this chapter into my plan and somehow managed to weave it in and make it work. c: Enjoy!

“ ‘Scuse me miss?” 

 

Angela had turned her back for a grand total of three seconds, innocently placing away the last clean glass from the mortal crowd to begin setting up for the immortal ones. Apparently they wanted to start early as a gruff and thick accent one would normally hear in movies called out to her. 

 

“Ima...lookin for a little doggie round ere? Brown? Scoots around on her behind when she thinks no one is watchin?” 

 

Angela rolled her eyes into the moon, she already knew who it was now all she had to do was wait until-

 

“THAT WAS ONE TIME!” Lena squeaked, rushing up the stairs from the basement to defend herself promptly. 

 

“Speak of th’ devil” he laughed as a flash of realization dawned on her face, luckily Angela grabbed the bottles out of her hands before Lena’s eyes lit up like the sun and launched herself over the bar and straight into the man’s arms. 

 

“JESSE!!” 

 

He caught her as if it was rehearsed, though in reality they had done it a million times. Wrapping his arms around her small frame, spinning slightly to compensate the impact before holding her in a tight hug.  

 

“Oxton! Good t’ see ya. Yer lookin well” he laughed, pausing a moment to put her back on the ground. 

 

“God it’s been ages Jesse what have you been doing? Is it true you’ve been in Japan? What about the other guys are they still around?” 

 

“Easy...I’m gunna need a whiskey in me before you start flappin yer gums” he laughed, plucking the white beanie from her head to ruffle her hair and ears. 

 

Jesse McCree, full blooded American in every sense of the word, son of a Native american and a cowboy along the Oregon Trail, and also a werewolf. Serving in multiple wars including the Alamo, the Civil War, smaller battles here and there for territory and of course both World Wars, which was how they met in the first place.

 

In 1945, upon entering Berlin, he found a few dogs who appeared to be strays at first glance. Large mutts scrambling around, biting at their leashes that were stuck underneath rubble, barking and whining at terrible wounded high pitches. But a quick whiff in the air of blood and smoke, he recognized his own kin immediately. 

 

The smaller out of the bunch, however was digging frantically in the rubble, her nose so deep in the ground her face was covered in ash. 

 

His soldiers were quick to assist, though it took a moment to gain trust as they were in enemy territory. All of the dogs were immediately freed and treated, but the smallest still refused to leave. Snapping at any wandering hands that sought to pull her away. 

 

Instead, Jesse knelt beside her and helped her dig, pushing away chunks of wall and debris until it was clear as day, her owner was dead. 

 

Lena didn’t eat or bark much for a few days, the british dogs were taken under the care and flag of American soldiers at least until the war was over. It wasn’t until days later, when Jesse could take the dogs out of their camp and into a secluded and abandoned city did he reveal himself and let them change back to have a proper chat. 

 

It was here Jesse took over as Alpha, and proceeded to secretly lead an all werewolf team into an enemy camp and leave no survivors. At some point he had to fake his own death, though no one questioned how another large wolf looking dog appeared afterwards.  

 

Much like any other werewolf under the guise of a war dog, Jesse removed his old brown leather cowboy hat from his head and quickly scratched behind his own set of dark brown ears. 

 

Lena hopped over the bar and quickly pulled out a shot glass and bottle of whiskey for her old friend. 

 

“Angela! Good t’ see you, been a while!” he grinned, winking at the blonde who just smiled politely. 

 

“Jesse. You’re doing well it seems. If you’re here then I’m assuming….” 

 

She glanced upwards, towards the back where sure enough, the door opened and another occupant entered her establishment.

 

“Red Sake for my friend...:” Jesse paused a moment as he pulled out his wallet,”Say...how’s the american dollar doin?”

 

“Do you have to ask?”

 

He nodded slowly and began to pull out pounds. 

 

A quick mix of one part cold sake and one part warm middle aged type A blood and Angela was out to deliver it to their new guest. 

 

“So before I start answerin, I got one for ya” he mumbled, flopping into a bar stool just in time for a shot to slide into his grasp. 

 

“Shoot”

 

He spun around, leaning back against the bar as he nodded off towards the other end of the pub, “Who. Is. That.” he said, pointing with his finger grasping his shot before knocking it back. 

 

Lena followed his gaze and grinned, knowing exactly who he was staring at, suddenly feeling an incredible surge of pride swell in her chest. 

 

“That is Amelie Lacroix” she paused for effect,”And currently wearing my gemstone” 

 

Jesse nearly spit out his drink, coughing and quickly spinning back around to face Lena, seeking lies and deceit in her eyes but only found a proud smile and her shirt collar pulled to the side, revealing the most recent hickey and prominent bite where her neck met her shoulder, ”....you’re hitting that!?” 

 

The look on his face was priceless, he took a moment to not so subtly look back at the gorgeous woman with sharp eyes then back at Lena. Then back at the woman again for a double take though by then those harsh gold eyes stared back, he shivered and turned back around though he could still feel daggers along his spine. 

 

“Well I’ll be…” 

 

He nodded, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and calmly placed his glass down before his face split into a wide grin as he stood up and high fived her.

 

“That’s my girl!” 

* * *

 

 

“Your companion is interesting” Satya hummed behind her glass as the door opened and silently shut behind the newest visitor. 

 

Hanzo sighed, Jesse had made a beeline for the pub the moment it was in view, he had barely caught up now and he was already lining up shots with his old friend. 

 

“He’s American” he shrugged, carefully removing his coat and placing it on the spare seat clearly meant for him. 

 

“That he is” she chuckled, putting her wine glass down for a moment, “Thank you for coming along Hanzo, it’s been so long and Lena needed a friend” 

 

He laughed, it was almost like a play date of sorts. 

 

“It’s always nice to be in...quieter company for a moment” 

 

He paused, cracking his neck in several places before letting out a long sigh, slowly his skin darkened, black streaks like ink strokes appeared over his brow and underneath his eyes, which when he opened them them, his pupils had disappeared for pure white nearly glowing orbs. He huffed, finally relaxing now that his human disguise had melted away, he plopped into his seat and turned to Amelie who watched on with much amusement. 

 

“You must be Madame Lacroix” he asked politely, offering his hand which she took with a soft smile as he bowed slightly.

 

“Amelie please. Nice to make your acquaintance. How is life in Japan? It’s been so long for since I last traveled over seas”

 

“Not much has changed thankfully, my shrine stands tall and the people pay their respects accordingly. The world may turn but traditions remain the same at home” 

 

Satya chuckled lightly,“I’m a little jealous...sometimes I miss those days” 

 

Amelie rolled her eyes, she apparently had a bad habit of befriending deities, ”Uh huh must be nice…” 

 

Moments later Angela arrived with a tray, two new glasses of blood for the vampires and a large bottle of Red Sake in which Hanzo immediately sat up straight and welcomed her, which appeared amusing to Amelie as he was quite the terrifying looking man but with a polite smile that seemed almost out of place.

 

“Angela. You’re looking well...and my favorite drink just how I like it! You never forget” he grinned, immediately taking a drink and sighed with content. 

 

“Yours is easy” she laughed, taking the empty glasses,”Your brother is so picky...He hasn’t come by in a long time though”

 

“Last I heard he has been meditating in the mountains of Nepal with a Spirit of Peace. That was years ago however, I have no idea where he could be now” 

 

“That’s rather surprising, he normally would come in here and drink me out of house and home” she laughed, well on her way to turn away but was called back by a hum of amusement. 

 

“Angela...you look rather nice this evening. Dare I ask what the occasion is?” Satya raised a sly brow upwards, scanning the nice blouse and sleek skirt. 

 

“Amelie and Lena offered to watch the place so I could go on a date. It’s been ages, I needed a break” 

 

Everyone nodded in silent agreement. No argument there. 

 

“It’s the least we could do” 

 

“Thank you, now I should head back, Fareeha should be here soo-” 

 

Despite being undead or devil, the three remained utterly still as a chill fell over the room when the door slowly creaked opened. 

 

“Ah there you are!”

 

There in the doorway was a tall woman, silent as the grave, standing just a few seconds too long in a doorway to be comfortable for anyone watching. When she did move however, it was...odd, it was movement by definition but watching her seemed...lifeless. Lacking in personality or spirit, her head seemingly stuck looking straight ahead and spined stiffened upright. 

 

To anyone else, the tall dark skinned woman was like no other just awkward. Jeans and leather jacket then completed with large sunglasses. Which would have been alright if it wasn’t after midnight and they were in London, where the sun barely existed. 

 

But Angela’s eyes sparkled, she smiled brightly and planted a kiss on the woman’s cheek. 

 

She didn’t move or acknowledge her presence. 

 

“I’ll be right back and we’ll head out!” she giggled, patting her on the shoulder playfully before running upstairs to grab her things. 

 

Leaving Fareeha there, standing in the middle of the pub, silently and utterly still. 

 

Hanzo leaned over in his seat, waiting until Angela was completely out of sight before whipping around at the two women who sighed sadly, “Is...she...?” 

 

Satya shook her head, glancing over at the body that might as well have been a statue, “Almost a year now” 

 

Curiosity getting the better of him, Hanzo stood up, his seat squeaking against the wood floors but still, Fareeha didn’t move, even as he approached.  

 

He stroked his beard as he stared at her up close, inspecting her skin and posture like it were an exhibit in an art gallery. Eventually he reached up and pulled the glasses along the bridge of her nose to exposing her eyes. Or what was left of them, her entire iris was a deep glowing purple that cracked along the edges and corner of her eyes like a broken doll.

 

“This level of necromancy is unheard of. The body is in excellent condition” he smiled for a moment, genuinely impressed at the mortal woman’s ability...but it quickly fell, such power came at a great price. 

 

“Is Angela alright?” 

 

“No but she won’t listen. She’s killing herself” Amelie groaned, taking a long swig of blood as she rolled her eyes in frustration but put on a fake smile at the sound of hurried footsteps returning. 

 

“I’ll be gone for the rest of the evening Lena!” Angela called out as she descended from the stairs, pulling a jacket over her shoulders and holding a small purse,”I’ll see you tomorrow and thank you again for taking over” 

 

Lena smiled as usual, taking the keys to the pub from her as she passed by in a hurry. 

 

“No problem boss, have fun tonight!” 

 

Ready to go out, Angela stopped and smiled up at her girlfriend before shooting a quick grin to the man still staring up at her in awe. 

 

“Like what you see?” 

 

Hanzo actually nodded. 

 

“I am quite impressed, your skills have grown greatly” 

 

“I do try, now we must be off. Good night everyone!”

 

Fareeha turned on her heel and made quick strides towards the door to open it for her. With one last wave goodbye, the two were off into the night, leaving the patrons inside with an awkwardly weighted silence. 

 

At least until Jesse coughed obnoxiously to shatter the quiet. 

 

“Right then...anyone wanna explain that one t’ me?” 

 

Lena sighed, collecting the line of empty shot glasses into the sink, “Fareeha was Angela’s girlfriend...or almost fiance actually, they were obnoxiously adorable together” she rolled her eyes but even so there was a small smile as she spoke,”...she even showed me the wedding ring she wanted to give Angela....But she was in a god awful car accident, died on the way to the hospital”

 

Lena learned how to take care of the pub by herself that week, “Poor girl was in terrible shape, she mourned harder than anyone I’ve ever seen”

 

Which was putting it lightly.

 

Angela  _ wept _ . 

 

She couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep, couldn’t focus, like a part of her had gone with Fareeha and she struggled to function.

 

Until she couldn’t take it anymore. 

 

“Next thing we know, Fareeha’s body goes missing a week after the funeral and here we are. She goes about her day like nothing is wrong and her fiance-to-be is still here”

 

Jesse whistled, shaking his head in disbelief. Standing upright and still before him just moments ago was a corpse. 

 

“Damn…”

 

“It’s just a shell, Fareeha is dead and has been for a year but she just...can’t let go. You know?” 

 

“But it takes an incredible amount of power to keep a body like that going” Hanzo huffed, watching the red swirl in his small glass,” Keeping it from rotting, no soul or heart beat to hold it up. It’s more of a puppet now”

 

Jesse’s face scrunched up in discomfort.

 

“That’s creepy, in every way….” he paused a moment, as if questioning himself before asking but that filter was gone and he asked anyway.

 

“...she doesn’t….you know...with...it?”

 

In the back, Hanzo nearly choked on his drink. 

 

“God no! They just...hang out I guess?” Lena leaned forward against the counter and tapped her chin in thought,”...I don’t know what they do when they go out on dates like this. It’s hard to ask or talk to her about it, she immediately dismisses it or ignores it completely. She...really pretends nothing is happening”

 

A silence fell over the room, not awkward but thick with concern and uncertainty.

 

Jesse shook his head, knocking back another shot before mumbling, “Well damn that’s just...sad” 

 

“She’s just...in denial”

 

Amelie scoffed,“More like delusions of grandeur” her voice may have been snippy but even she was beginning to worry about her unofficial landlord. Who was paler each day and looking more exhausted than before. 

 

But Satya leaned back in her seat and sighed,“No” she mumbled quietly and yet there was a weight to her words,“She still grieves” 

 

“Human’s must love harder than us, they have less time than we. Even if it’s just an illusion, it hides the pain” she swirled her glass of blood in her grasp,”Amelie, be honest, would you have not done the same for Gerard? If given the chance?” 

 

She fell silent.

 

“I do not blame her for this, I too am impressed at the skill and determination to keep it up for so long but even she has her limits” 

 

“Guys, I’m worried” Lena groaned, she had every intention of cleaning the used glasses but found it difficult to focus,” She’s really hurting herself trying to keep this up, she almost passed out the other day” 

 

The three in the corner exchanged glances.

 

With the exception of Jesse and Amelie, everyone in that room knew who Fareeha was. The only human allowed into the pub after dark, with multiple protection spells and wards to ensure her safety when she visited. Angela’s entire demeanor would change when the woman quietly entered the pub to surprise her, hoisting her up in her strong arms and peppering her face with kisses. Very obnoxiously embarrassing the blonde woman in front of everyone but she didn’t care, neither did Angela. For as much as her patrons enjoyed their immortality, she found love and couldn’t have cared about how long she lived so long as they were together.  

 

For a frail human mortal, Satya respected her for her strength. Even Hanzo had only met her a few times and they had pleasant conversations. 

 

“No doubt she would sooner succumb to exhaustion than willingly see her love die again”

 

Amelie hummed quietly to herself for a second,“Do you think we could call in our friend for a favor?”, at this Satya’s brow raised in thought,” He won’t bring her back but possible provide some closure?” 

 

She smiled behind her glass, having connections is quite nice.

 

“I’ll see to it”

 

* * *

 

 

The night went on. 

 

A few patrons popped in here and there but nothing out of the ordinary or exciting. 

 

The wolves took several lines of shots, although it did absolutely nothing (werewolf constitution was no fun but they managed to get rid of a full bottle of old whiskey no one wanted) the two spent the next couple of hours running around town like over energetic dogs while their companions politely chatted inside. 

 

“How was your first full moon Amelie?”

 

“Quite nice, I took her out to the countryside to run around. What do you do with yours?” 

 

“I take Jesse up into the mountains, outside of my shrine. He has a very strange obsession with the game ‘Fetch’, so I trained him to fetch my arrows. It’s quite amusing during the winter time, you should take her to the snow sometime” 

 

Amelie and Hanzo were quick to connect and become friends, they exchanged numbers before it was time to leave. 

 

It took much longer for Lena to say goodbye, she hugged Jesse and clung to his dirty coat in a tight embrace like it would be the last. 

 

“I’m proud of ya kid” he laughed, thumping his forehead against her own,”I’ll see ya around real soon. I promise” he winked, tugging his hat back over his ears and tipped it before turning on his heel and disappearing into the night with the Oni beside him. 

 

Satya left behind a nice tip, an empty glass, and the promise of returning like usual. 

 

Together, Lena and Amelie closed up shop and cleaned the place up until it was sparkling. 

 

A small way to say thank you and give something nice for Angela to return to.

 

“I know it’s her date night but I really hope she’s at least resting…” Lena sighed, taking a seat on the bar counter while Amelie finished putting away the last of the clean glasses. 

 

“I’ve heard of powerful necromancers placing bodies in ice, just for a short time to let their hold on it weaken. Like taking a break without losing control of the body” she shrugged. 

 

The empty pub settled into silence as she casually swung her legs freely in thought.

 

Turning slightly to face her, folding her knee over the counter she took a deep breath before asking quietly.

 

“...would you have done the same for Gerard? Brought him back?”

 

She paused a moment, thinking on her words carefully before continuing her work and answering.  

 

“I think at the time...I would have, he was everything I knew at the time”

 

She loved him more than she was letting on. It was because of him she could live forever and enjoy the night, their immortality spent together was almost like a dream. When he died, she felt her undead heart die with him, spending years in hiding and mourning him before accepting her solitude for the rest of her eternity. 

 

“Did you have anyone you would have?” 

 

Amelie glanced up from the cabinet to find Lena’s eyes distant, staring off into nothing as her hands were wrung together nervously. 

 

“Lena? Are you alright?” 

 

Her ears flattened, suddenly feeling unsure about her decision but it was something she needed to do. For the both of them. 

 

“No...I mean...yes I’m fine I just...really need to tell you something” 

 

Amelie watched her carefully, at first she scoffed playfully at her, ”Are you not really a werewolf? Secretly straight? Have some terrible kinks? I think most of our ground breaking secrets are already out there”

 

Finally, Lena broke into a smile, her shoulders sagged slightly, relaxing but just a bit. 

 

“I have something to show you” she said finally, hopping off the counter she motioned her to follow her up the stairs. 

 

Flicking the lights off on her way, Amelie followed behind her, even in the complete darkness the two could see as though it were daylight. Thus making it easy to reach out and take her hand, letting herself be guided into their room and to the bed. 

 

Motioning her to sit, Lena made her way to the closet. 

 

“I just feel like it’s something you should know about me and...someone very special to me. I kinda feel like we’ve reached this point in our relationship” 

 

Amelie leaned back, her hands dipping into the mattress as she watched her pull out boxes and boxes of her memories. She was sentimental, which was both adorable and problematic. She collected things from her life, which turned into a hoarding issues as she lived quite a long time and wanted to keep everything. Boxes and photographs were spilling out of her closet that was holding more memorabilia than a souvenir shop, probably worth more as historical relics. 

 

She agreed to move in with her with the promise of helping her organize, and go through every single item. Things that could be tossed away or donated, or things that she absolutely refused to part with. She helped her collect photographs into a nice clean album, separating boxes by the years and soon she was able to put actual clothes in her closet. There wasn’t anything Amelie didn’t already know about her. 

 

“This must be serious then, but just so we’re clear...we’ve lived centuries so I don’t need an extensive record of your partne-”

 

But her words trailed away as she began to pull away floor boards from the bottom of the closet. 

 

Amelie sat up, as with one final huff, Lena pulled out a black fireproof case, slightly larger than the usual boxes and judging by the minor difficulty she had pulling it out and pushing it along the floor until it nudged her foot, it was clearly very heavy. 

 

Along the top was a long lock combination one can roll to the appropriate letter. 

 

“The code is ‘Lily’. It was Angela’s idea to put this together” she mumbled, carefully rolling the rusted lock that was probably gold at some point into the proper code. 

 

Amelie pushed herself forward, reaching the edge of her seat as the sides of the box popped open.

 

Within the box was a stack of papers, files, important documents she carefully pulled out and handed to Amelie. 

 

Lena’s original birth certificate, military history and paperwork, her multiple names, identities, bank records, life insurance worth millions now, several passports in multiple languages and every house, apartment, and studio is ever owned; her entire life on this planet was in her hands. 

 

She continued to empty out the safe of papers until she reached the bottom, where an old photo album stared back, rendering her completely and utterly frozen.. 

 

“Lena?”  

 

Carefully placing the files aside, Amelie slowly pushed herself from the bed to sit beside her. 

 

“Hey? Are you ok?” she asked soft, brushing her long bangs away from her eyes, finding them glossed and spilling over. 

 

“God I didn’t think it would be this hard…” she laughed despite feeling tears slip down her face. 

 

She took a deep breath before reaching in and pulling out a large and very full scrapbook, white with pink followers, the green spine was torn, the edges ripped and bent, definitely older than most humans alive right now.

 

But at the center, in beautiful black hand writing on the verge of fading but still visible enough to read:

 

**Lena and Emily Oxton**

 

“...you were married?”

 

Placing the book in her lap, Lena scoot backwards until her back hit the dresser, propping herself up as it was now story time. Amelie was quick to join her, sitting beside her with her shoulder brushing against her own. 

 

With another deep breath, she cracked it open, the spine groaning and splitting as it had been years since she last went through this book, let alone with someone else. 

 

The first page was a single photo, black and white, bent and ripped along it’s edges of a young woman in a cute polka dot dress. Scribbled in Lena’s handwriting that surprisingly hasn’t changed much as the years went on, 

 

**Emily Williams, love of my life 1946**

 

“This is Emily, I met her not long after the war was over” she said as though she were there in front of them, introducing her.

 

Emily had bright eyes, and a sincere smile as if the photograph had caught her in the middle of laughing at a joke.

 

“She’s beautiful” Amelie found herself mumbling quietly as Lena turned the page and carefully handed it off to sit it between the two of them. 

 

In which she couldn’t help the small snort that escaped her lips. 

 

The follow page were a collection of old black and white photos of Lena working, or according to the writing underneath them “Lenard” or “Lenny” 

 

“Coming back to civilization was hard, I spent my new life as a wolf in battle. Now suddenly I had be normal, be a human and hide myself like a monster despite serving my country for years” she laughed sheepishly, a blush of embarrassment crawling over her features as she looked over her old photos of herself in men’s clothing. 

 

Newsboy caps were in and they were perfect for hiding her ears.

 

“Working in mills, machinery, repairs on planes you name it I probably worked it for awhile under the guise of being a gent” 

 

“Aw you were so cute what happened cherie?” Amelie was having a ball, playfully nudging her shoulder as she flipped through the photos of Lena working intently on a plane. 

 

One of which, Emily was seen in the background, watching Lena with a small smile on her face and a stack of papers in her hand. 

 

“Emily was a secretary and bloody hell I fell so hard it was embarrassing” she laughed, shaking her head at herself,”I didn’t even know I liked women until then but I was pretending to be a man so...we went out a few times”

 

Amelie didn’t need to know the details but they snuck off during lunch hours to make out. Repeatedly. 

 

“You had a lot of secrets” 

 

“Interestingly enough, she took me being a woman better than being a wolf” 

 

One particular evening together she revealed herself to be a woman and much to her surprise, Emily didn’t seem to care, if anything she seemed relieved.

 

_ I knew you were too good to be a real man! _

 

However another particular evening walking Emily back home, Lena was shot point blank in the center of her chest by two men seemingly innocently walking by on the sidewalk, with her down one man rifled through her pockets while the other grabbed Emily and dragged her away.

 

This of course ended in a very bloody and slightly traumatizing affair. 

 

Emily watched in absolute horror as her girlfriend stood up with a bullet in her chest, glowing yellow eyes and tore the men apart like wet tissue with a fierce snarl that shook her to the core.

 

She ran away. 

 

Leaving Lena heartbroken and ashamed.  

 

But sure enough, the very next day Lena was back at work, doing her best to avoid eye contact as surprisingly enough, Emily also returned to work. She thought for sure that was it, Emily would run and scream to the local authorities and they would capture her or kill her for being a monster.

 

Instead, she met her after their day was done as if nothing had happened and pulled her aside to a secluded area behind the warehouse. 

 

_ Do...you have any more secrets I should know about?  _

 

Lena was flabbergasted, frozen in place as she reached up and plucked the hat right off her head, revealing two furry brown ears. 

 

“I think the fact that she handled all of my secrets so well was a good sign that she was a keeper” 

 

Lena asked her to marry her two years later. 

 

Their wedding was small and private with mostly Emily’s family and Lena’s co workers. She looked rather nice in a suit. 

 

The next page sent the dead breath out of Amelie’s lungs as she gasped in surprise, finding a single photo in the center. 

 

Of Lena, Emily and a beautiful little girl in between them in a tight embrace. 

 

“This is Lily, we adopted her when she was ten” 

 

Amelie’s jaw hung open and she quickly flipped through the pages; color was slowly emerging from each one as technology began to advance. Fashion and architecture changing in each background in which the focus was Lena and Emily with a little girl who was growing. There were even a few with Lena in her wolf form playing with young Lily on the beach. 

 

By 1957 Lily was twenty years old and getting married.

 

Several pages were dedicated to the wedding, but more so to Lena’s first grandbaby. 

 

And then the next grandchild, and then that grandchild’s wedding and their children. 

 

“Lena...you had...have a family?”

 

Finally able to tear her eyes away, she found Lena smiling with pride in her eyes.  

 

“I think I’m technically a great great...great? Grandmother now?” she paused a moment and counting her fingers. 

 

“...do you still talk to them?” 

 

She fell silent, her eyes slowly falling downward until it rested back on the book. 

 

“Not...really? I think my eldest great great great boy remembers me. I tried to be there when I could and they all are very aware of who and what I am I just…” she sighed, her head thumping against the cabinet behind her. 

 

Amelie followed her eyes, back to the photos of the happy family and...the ever aging Emily while Lena stayed frozen in time with the same dorky smile. 

 

“Oh Lena…” 

 

Towards the end of the book were photos of Emily’s last moments, in a hospital bed with a large dog wrapped around her feet. 

 

“...why...didn’t you turn her into a werewolf like you? You could have been together forever” 

 

But Lena shook her head,”Being a werewolf isn’t...all that it’s cracked up to be. I mean, it’s great now because I have you and you have the strength to take care of me and make sure I don’t do anything stupid. But when I was with her…” she sighed,” Once a month I would have to leave and take myself away for the full moon which sometimes happened in the worst time. God help us when I was in heat cause I was away from home for a month to avoid any stupidity and crazy aggressive things I would do. I never wanted her to see that part of me” 

 

“But most of all...I wanted her to stay human and so did she. The idea of living forever wasn’t something she wanted and I understand that. I made sure she lived the fullest and happiest life we could manage” 

 

Amelie returned to previous pages, finding photographs of the two of them protesting, for civil, women and gay rights. More of them raising a family together, taking care of each other. Together they fought and loved so hard, Emily died with a smile on her face in a peaceful sleep with Lena holding her hand. 

 

“When she died, I left for a few years. God it was so hard but at the end of it all I came back to my family and they kept me going until it was time for me to move on” 

 

She sighed, dropping her head against Amelie’s shoulder, staring at the old photos of her past life one last time before reaching out and turning the pages to the very end. Where two beautiful golden bands were wrapped together in white ribbon. 

 

“So I guess to answer your question...no. I wouldn’t have brought her back, we lived life and that was it...I still miss her but that’s all I can do you know?”

 

Leaving the wedding rings be, Amelie slowly closed the book and let it sit there in her lap for a moment.  

 

“But...a big part of why Angela and Fareeha’s story hurts me so much is...they never got the chance to live like I did. Experience life, the highs and lows together. It was cut too short and it’s not fair...so I understand why she did it. But holding on like this...I’m worried for her” 

 

“I understand...perhaps sometime soon we can talk to her about it but for now...Thank you Lena, for sharing this with me” she mumbled, turning to place a quick kiss on her head. 

 

“I love my family, they will live on for generations and eventually forget about me but...I’m pretty glad I met you when I did” she mumbled, threaded her fingers in between Amelie’s.  

 

“We have eternity together. Good luck trying to get rid of me now” she laughed, lifting her hand and placing a kiss along her knuckles. 

 

For a brief moment, they remained in the comfortable quiet. Enjoying each other’s presence and time slipped on by without either of them realizing or caring. They truly had eternity, and luckily, they did together. 

  
  


“....this is really sappy isn’t it?” 

 

“Yes yes it is. There’s an open space on my face for sitting if you’re interested” 

 

“God I love you”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will revolve around Angela and Fareeha. Don't panic or freak out. I know the Possession thing didn't sit well with people in the Pharamercy fandom but just trust me on this one ok?


	7. The Last Oxton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her fight wasn't for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be a short bonus chapter but...Lena needed some closure.

“Pardon me Lieutenant Oxton?”

 

Being called upon, an elderly man on the verge of falling asleep in his seat immediately straightened up, he coughed and cleared his throat, reaching up and adjusting his cap as the nurse smiled politely.    
  


“Someone is here to see you”

  
Today was a very important day, his daughter and grandbaby would be visiting today. She didn’t very often but now he  _ finally _ had a grandchild and thus she made it a point to visit more often and ensure he could see the baby.

 

He glanced down at his watched, readjusting his glasses and blinking hard at the numbers to ensure he was reading it correctly, “Well you’re a bit early for onc-”

 

But as the nurse moved away to give him and his visitor privacy, his face dropped.

 

A young woman sheepishly walked up, standing before him with a soft smile and bright eyes. 

 

“Sorry...were you expecting someone else?”  

  
____________________________________________________________________

  
  


Jacob didn’t have much say in family affairs, he rarely knew what was going on but that was to be expected. He’s only seven years old, the only concerns he had is what was for lunch and who was going to watch him for the day. 

 

His mother, bless her soul, was doing her best as a single parent, between two jobs trying to make ends meet. Feeling the stress in her tired eyes as she smiles weakly at him every day to pick him up from whoever was available to watch him, he kept mostly to himself. Purposely closed off and silent, compliant and happy, his mother had more pressing matters to worry about than him. 

 

Today he was with his grandmother, it usually was with her unless it was one of the days of the week she had to be at the doctors. She coughed, struggling down the stairs and groaned when she stood but smiled through it, they all seemed to be smiling through it. 

 

She disappeared into the house to retrieve her pills while he stayed outside, drawing on the sidewalk with chalk. Random doodles eventually taking shape into some kind of animal though more powdered colors seemed to be getting on his jeans and hands than the ground. But so intently focused on getting the ears on the dog just right he had no idea he was being watched, or approached. 

 

“Whatcha drawing there?”

 

His head snapped up just in time to see a stranger squat down in front of him.

 

He blinked back in surprise, unable to register that the stranger was speaking to him who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear his mother’s stern voice, advising him against speaking to people he did not know, but the young woman looked harmless. Bright eyes, freckles and a small hat, smiling innocently and patiently waiting for a response. 

 

“...looks like...a dog?” she tried again, pointing to the blue shape in question. 

 

He smiled, nodding shyly. 

 

“Looks great!” she grinned, looking rather proud. 

 

He blushed, but before he could thank the stranger, the front door slammed shut.

 

“Jake! I leave you alone for three seconds and-” 

 

His Grandmother stood on the porch, a soft scowl on her face ready for a reprimanding but upon realizing there was company her expression softened. It normally did, it was impolite to shout in front of guests. However Jacob watched as his grandmother’s face slowly dropped, her eyes watering and hand grazing over her lips as she seemed to recognize the stranger, and incredibly happy to see her. 

 

“Aw...Nicky, look at you, you don’t look a day over thirty!”

 

Jacob was ushered back inside, encouraged to watch cartoons while the two women chatted. 

 

It was a rather odd conversation if you asked him. 

 

“I thought I’d never see you again, not since Dad’s funeral” 

 

“I know...I needed time to myself. I’m sorry if it appeared like I left you all, that’s not it at all I just…” 

 

“No no, you don’t have to explain yourself”

 

They spoke about things before he was born, where certain family members were, how life is. At some point his grandmother asked about flea season, the woman groaned as she laughed, poking at her cheek in a playful manner. Which was odd to watch from behind the couch, as if the roles had switched in some topsy turvy land, his grandmother seemed to be bashful and laugh, embarrassed at the young woman teased. 

Well into the middle of his movie did the voices come closer. 

 

“So, who might you be?”

 

Jacob fought to tear his eyes away from the screen as the mystery woman plopped on the couch next to him. 

 

Like before, he didn’t respond. 

 

“Jake, this is your…uh...” his grandmother’s words trailed away as her thought died on her lips, the mystery woman glanced upwards, sharing a moment of silent exchange with eyes before nodding and deciding,“Auntie Lena” 

 

“Hiya Jake!” she smiled big, holding her hand out to him,”Nice to meetcha, wanna watch cartoons until our brains fall out?” 

 

He could have sworn he heard his grandmother mutter under her breath,”Grandma no…” 

 

But he smiled up at his new aunt and took her hand in a firm handshake,”Ok!” 

 

* * *

  
  


 

Lena stood there, untouched by time, just as he remembered her. 

 

Still smiling big, freckles in place and bright eyes. 

 

This time a beanie on her head however, baseball caps were out of style now. 

 

“Auntie Lena” he said finally, nearly whisper. 

 

Before she could answer, he grabbed the cane that had been leaning against his seat and pushed himself up, shaking at first but he was determined. 

 

This action being difficult not only because of age, but as he stood up, proud and tall with his hand erect in a perfect salute Lena realized his left leg from the knee down was gone. His beige pants pinned up, numerous war medals adorning his chest and hat, scars along his arm and old burns on his cheek.

 

Lena shook her head, forcing a sad laugh as she struggled to keep herself together. Snapping up at attention, she saluted back, her voice betraying her as it wavered.

 

“Good to see you too Jakey….but bloody hell you have a lot of explaining to do” 

 

* * *

* * *

 

  
  


Things changed since Aunt Lena came around, she didn’t seem to have a job or kids and was fully available to watch him every day for as long as needed. Giving his mother and grandmother less to stress about or feel bad dropping him off somewhere. 

 

Best of all, he loved it. 

 

Auntie Lena had as much energy to exert if not more than he did, having no problem spending an entire day running around in the park until he passed out from sheer exhaustion. Despite her size, she was incredibly strong, holding him over his shoulders for hours, running full speed with him in her arms. 

 

Any chance she could she would spoil him rotten with sweets, toys, and an undetermined amount of cuddles and kisses, the latter he would struggle to run away from but again, she had an insane grip. 

 

Family gatherings were odd, the older members would crowd around Lena, asking her questions about family history and advice. Which was odd seeing as she didn’t look any older than her mid twenties and yet his other aunts, uncles, grandparents all looked to her as if she were the sage of wisdom. 

 

He was eight when he finally asked. 

 

“Auntie Lena how old are you?” 

 

She paused mid stroke of the chalk across the pavement, tapping the pink block in her grasp as she hummed in thought. 

 

“I think...a little over eighty years old now?” she shrugged, continuing to draw on the sidewalk, adding more to the mural of art,” I dunno, lost count” 

 

He stared at her for a long moment, he had every reason to not believe it, it wouldn’t be the first time they said silly things to each other but now he was beginning to believe. 

 

“...how?” 

 

“I’m a werewolf love” 

 

“Oh….ok” 

 

His Mother attempted to yell at Lena about spilling her secret but she just waved her off, everyone else knew and it would have only been a matter of time before he did. 

 

“At least he asked nicely!” she laughed, slipping her hat off, she knelt in front of him and pointed to the set of wolf ears on her head. His eyes lit up like the sun as they twitched when he touched them, confirming that they were real and she was dead serious. 

 

“Now we can have even more fun!”

 

Jacob never owned a dog, but now he never could as no animal on Earth could compare to the beautiful brown wolf he could ride on, share a meal and play fetch without a day of training. As he grew older, she told him stories of the past that no history book could compare, not when someone who was there and could recall it as if it were yesterday. She told him tales of the only woman she ever loved, stories of war and the battles she fought in, in foreign countries and on their own land, civil rights and protests she participated in. 

 

His insecure and shy nature melted away each day as she encouraged him to be brave and speak up, find his voice and express himself. 

 

He was sixteen when his grandmother died. 

 

It was hard on the family, but Lena seemed to take it the hardest, the days between her death and the funeral she remained silent, her tired eyes void of life as she was found staring into space for hours.    
  
Like a brilliant light that suddenly burnt out, Lena just...stopped. 

 

Yet she didn’t shed a single tear. 

 

“Hey Auntie” he called out gently, finding her on the porch of his grandmother’s house where his mother and uncles were making final decisions on the funeral. Closing the door behind him, he took a seat next to her, following her eyes that looked at nothing. 

 

“...hey Jakey…” she replied quietly after a moment of silence. 

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” 

 

“I’m...so tired…” she sighed, dropping her face in her hands,” I don’t know how much longer I can do this” 

 

“I was there when she was born” her voice quivering,”She was the last great grandbaby I held with my wife”

 

She remembered that day very well, she remembered every birth of her children and grandchildren and great grandchildren and great great grandchildren and…. 

 

“Now...I’m burying another”

 

She let out a long sigh, shaking her head at the sky and it’s cruelties before turning to face him. Her eyes glossy but the exhaustion and grief in her face told him she was out of tears to shed. 

 

“Pretty soon, I’ll be doing the same for you” 

 

She didn’t mean to stare at his shirt, she quickly turned away and returned her gaze back into the abyss. They had gotten into an argument about it, his free t-shirt he received in exchange for signing up with the army. He enlisted the moment he could, assuming his veteran werewolf “aunt” would be proud. 

 

She was furious, her valiant tales of war were not meant to be inspiring to throw his life away.

 

He wanted to be a hero, just like her. 

 

She wanted him to live. 

 

But it didn’t take long for her to take back her words, she couldn’t stay mad at him or blame him. He had the heart of a great leader, and she saw it the moment they met those years ago, but the fear of losing him too early clutched at her heart every time she saw that godawful shirt. Which only validated her decision to leave.

 

“I’m going away after the funeral, it’s not because of anyone, and especially not because of you. I love you so much and I just…” 

 

“Do you promise to see me again before I….” 

 

He was crying, small streaks of tears staining his cheeks as he forced out a smile. He couldn’t ask her to stay, and witness another death and hurt all over again but by god he was going to miss her.  He may have existed for a short time in her life, but to him, she was there for most of his. 

 

Yanking him by the sleeve, she pulled him into a hug, peppering his cheek and the top of his messy hair until a short laugh bubbled out of him in between his cries. 

 

“I promise” 

 

The funeral was on a beautiful sunday afternoon, grandmother laid to rest on a hill next to her husband, finally reunited. 

 

Jacob stood in front, in a neatly pressed black suit with his hand clasped together in front of him in a tight grip as he sobbed alongside his family around him. He wept not only for the loss of his grandmother, but for the lone wolf sitting on a hill in the distance that watched on until she turned around and walked away, never to be seen again. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

  
  


Jacob brought his family album with the intention of showing his daughter when she would come to visit sometime today. But as Lena took a seat beside him, it would appear he would be doing show and tell twice. 

 

His began where Lena’s ended, at his wedding. 

 

He spoke about his wife, taking in all the advice Lena had given him about the ladies and apparently it worked out. They had one child together and lived quite happily all things considered in the human economic sense. She died only a few years ago and since then he spent his days at this place, a veteran’s home. The nurses were nice and his fellow vets could be rambunctious at times but he was getting sick of listening to everyone’s same war stories over and over again. 

 

“I much prefer to listen to the story of the hellhound! My favorite!” he laughed as she rolled her eyes and groaned. 

 

“Oh my God please don’t tell me that’s still a thing” 

 

“Oh it still is, most popular myths and legends of the battle field!” 

 

A very unfortunate troop of allies and enemies were subjected to a female werewolf in heat and during a full moon. Also known as the “Hound of Mons”. There were very few survivors and none that came out of it without nightmares . 

 

“So!” Jacob slid the album shut and set it aside,” What’s new with you?” 

 

“Finally got a girlfriend and a new job” 

 

His eyes lit up as he cackled,“That’s already considerably better than where I left you!” 

 

Lena snorted,”Gee thanks mate” 

 

This was the most fun he had in ages, glancing down at his watch as it was nearly time for his daughter to arrive, he pushed himself up to the edge of his seat in excitement, “Please tell me you’ll stay, Elizabeth is coming and bringing my grandson” 

 

But at this, Lena’s demeanor shifted. Her hands finding each other in her lap she began to fidget, after a long look in her own personal album she thought it would be good to see the only living person that would remember her. 

 

Now with an opportunity to have her family again…

 

“I...don’t know...it’s been awhile, I don’t know if I’m ready just yet” 

 

Jacob’s hand shot out as if to stop the very notion of her leaving early, “No please, you don’t understand. You have to meet her, she needs you”    
  
Before she could question him the same nurse that led her to him returned with the same smile and another person, “Pardon me Lieutenant Oxton, but you have another visitor”

 

It was too late for Lena, she couldn’t run away right now and forget this ever happened even if she wanted to. 

 

A beautiful tall young woman with a baby in her arms, not even a year old approached, looking stressed and rushed. A familiar thing when it came to the Oxton tree but what grounded Lena the most was the this woman’s uncanny resemblance to her own daughter. 

 

A glowing blonde girl with happy eyes and a wide smile she adopted and raised with Emily. 

 

Her name was Lily, and though they were not bound by blood, by all technical means she was the root of the Oxton name still surviving today. 

 

“Hey Papa I’m so sorry I’m late I was...just...oh...I’m sorry but…You...look familiar have we met?”

 

She couldn’t move at first, staring at this woman for a long moment before whipping her head over to Jacob who smiled on knowingly.  

 

“This is your great….great...great...uh...great…?” he stopped himself,”This is Lena” he decided, not that he didn’t care at all but he had more pressing matters, like holding his arms out in a silent and anxious manner to hold his grandbaby.    
  
Elizabeth stared at her for a few seconds, slowly and almost in a distracted manner, walked over to Jacob and carefully placed the baby in his arms.

 

Jacob giggled in excitement and immediately let loose a string of babbling noises and bounced the child in his arms. Tiny laughter within the small bundle was heard but otherwise the two women just, stared at the other in a moment of awe. 

 

“Lena...you…” her eyes lit up in realization and small smile began to grow on her face,”You’re...real…?” 

 

Elizabeth quickly pulled up a seat directly in front of Lena as she began to laugh to waver the shock in her face. 

 

“I thought he was crazy...talking about being raised by wolves but...it’s you isn’t it? I’ve seen a photo of you before and…”

 

Lena found herself blushing as she fought against smiling like a complete idiot but lost,“Well to be fair, it was just one wolf” she grinned, purposely flashing a row of sharp canines as she did so. 

 

She blinked back in surprise, running a hand through her hair as she struggled to find the right words to say to someone who would have been considered an ancestor, “Gods I...this must be so strange for you...I saw an old photo and it’s like...you popped out of it or something...I have so many questions…”

 

“And I would love to answer them...but only if you tell me who this adorable cutie is!” 

 

Jacob pouted slightly but conceded as Lena stretch her arms out requesting for a turn. With literally years of practice snapping back into parental mode, she carefully took the baby and cradled him, immediately regretting it as dozens of her own children seemed to flash before her eyes. The familiar feeling of a tiny heart beat against her her own. 

 

Yet she was very pleasantly surprised to find the child in her arms with a beautiful dark complexion, casually munching on his own fingers. 

 

“This is Ivan, my wife carried him from a previous marriage before we met but you know...that didn’t stop me much. We married a year ago and….are...are you ok?” 

 

Lena was frozen in place. 

 

Staring at the newest Oxton and absorbing the words just spoken to her. 

 

She could only slowly look upwards, again finding Jacob with a knowing smile,”Told you!” 

 

“Are you crying?” Elizabeth tried again cautiously but Lena laughed, furiously wiping her face with the sleeve of her jacket before any tears would fall on him. He didn’t seem to understand or care much but babble to himself.

 

“S-sorry I just...wow…” 

 

Her chest was on fire, somewhere she just knew Emily would be so proud. 

 

For as terrible immortality was, loving so hard only to constantly bury her loved ones, how lucky she was to see the wars she fought, the protests she attended, the fights she won, all led up to this. That her battles made a future for her generations and others, to marry freely to whoever they chose. To see a legacy actually happening before her eyes. 

 

“We...have a lot to talk about” 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Lena returned to the pub just after three o’clock, giving her enough time to enjoy lunch with her family and come back before it would be time to open the place up to the human folk. Though leaving was possibly the most difficult thing she ever had to do, her great granddaughter of many generations excitedly asked questions about the family history, wanting to know where she came from and how. With pride and no fear in her heart she showed Lena pictures of her beautiful wife, a tall black woman with dangerous eyes and long hair. It would appear that the Oxton women had a type.

 

But they quickly exchanged numbers and hugged it out, wishing each other well until next time.

 

Lena was vague about her whereabouts, she may be happy to be reunited with her family but her world was one she utterly refused to let cross paths.

 

She let out a long yawn, producing a key from her pocket and walked in through the backdoor, enjoying the quiet while it lasted. Slipping her jacket off while she trudged up the stairs, she quietly entered and tossed it aside. 

 

Amelie was still dead asleep, pun fully intended as the woman rarely moved at all in bed. 

 

Carefully and quietly as possible she pulled her shirt off while kicking her shoes off at the same time, there wasn’t a lot of time before work and she had every intention of spending it sleeping and cuddling. 

 

That is, however, until soft grumbling caught her attention. 

 

“...hey where were you?” 

 

She might have said words, Lena couldn’t seem to focus all of a sudden, or move. 

 

Amelie yawned and stretched, the blankets slipping from her shoulders until it puddled around her waist. Her long hair beautifully draped over her bare back as she buried her chin in her arms, watching Lena with narrowed but sleepy eyes that still seemed to glow gold in the dark. 

 

Blood rushed to Lena’s face so fast she felt dizzy.

 

Scrambling to get out of her clothes faster upon seeing the gorgeous view waiting for her, Lena nearly tripped on her own pants as she went. Which Amelie found to be highly amusing, she smirked, shifting to lie on her stomach and rest her head along her arms as she watched the girl finally fall over once before kicking the jeans off her foot. Clad in just her undergarments, she hopped into bed and right on top of her, straddling her behind in a fit of giggles. 

 

“Hello love! You are looking just bloody gorgeous as ever!” she grinned, metaphorical tail wagging as she leaned in and gently brushed her long hair aside before placing a small kiss in the middle of her back. Then began to slowly travel upwards along her spine, tracing her curves with her lips. 

 

Amelie sighed happily, folding her arms together and burying her face in them, enjoying the treatment of soft hair and the tip of her nose tickling her back. Hot hands trailing close behind, her thumbs pressing down against her skin in a small circular motion earning a soft grunt out of her. 

 

“My, you’re in a good mood today…” she barely managed to mumble out as Lena finally reached the back of her neck and placed one final kiss just below her hairline before settling down to lie completely on top of her. Her arms slipping underneath her and held her close as she buried her face in Amelie’s shoulder, she wasn’t heavy necessarily, the added weight along her back was actually quite comforting, she could even feel a big goofy smile pressed against her skin. 

 

“I love you” 

 

Amelie blinked out of her haze. 

 

They had said it before numerous times, usually out of sarcasm or when Lena snuck a shot of the most expensive and rare blood type for her, more or less these words were exchanged mostly while reaching the high point or upon coming down during one of their  _ many  _ nights together. 

 

But this was, different. 

 

A moment of silence passed and her hold around Amelie’ tightened just slightly as her voice cracked. 

 

“I love you so much” 

 

She couldn’t see her, with the way she hid her face against her shoulder but still that smile remained against her skin. 

 

“Lena...” Amelie called out gently, reaching out and taking her hand out to place a quick kiss along her knuckles,” _ Mon beau loup”  _

 

“I just...feel like I don’t say it like I mean it enough and I do, I swear, and I’m going to say it forever because you’re stuck with me and-”

A low chuckle silenced her out of a rant, and a cool hand reaching out gently grasping at the back of her neck to pull her head closer until Lena’s chin rested on top of her shoulder. She craned her neck until her lips brushed against the tips of her brown ears. 

 

“I love you too” she mumbled, smiling as Lena squeaked happily and held her tighter,”Until the sun dies out and the world falls apart” 

 

“Don’t be making crazy promises now” she laughed, nuzzling her face against her own,”A couple of immortals like us? We just might see it happen” 

 

“Stay with me when the day comes?”

 

Lena’s hand weaved into Amelie’s, watching as her fingers fit beautifully in between hers like a missing puzzle piece she thought for sure she would never find another match to.  

 

“Always”  


	8. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final stage of Grief: Acceptance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one so get comfortable kids. Thank you all for your patience! (New tag in this chapter: Car accident just fyi)

**_Please have mercy on me_ **

**_Take it easy on my heart_ **

**_Even though you don’t mean to hurt me_ **

**_You keep tearing me apart_ **

 

**_Would you please have Mercy_ **

 

**_Mercy._ **

 

**_On my heart?_ **

 

* * *

* * *

 

It was stupid.

The argument and stomping off like that.

But he was stubborn, and walked out into the world now starving to death.

It was more than stupid, it was suicidal.

Just passed three am, he found himself wandering the dark alleyways of King’s Row, leaning against a wall as his legs could no longer go on. He had been walking for miles, for days, hiding in shadows during the sunlight, cringing in pain as just the presence of light and heat pinched at his skin.

He needed to feed and fast, or he would just be a stain on the pavement in a matter of hours.

 

“All locked up?” 

Voices from around the corner jolted him out of exhaustion, just enough to hide behind a trash can and listen for a potential meal.  

“And ready to go. Do you want me to hold your bag?”

“I don’t know, are you going to let me?”

Footsteps and the rustle of bags, followed by a short giggle. He crouched further behind the cans, kneeling down but peeking out just enough to see two women walk by.

A beautiful blonde woman with a beaming smile and fingers interlaced with a much taller, darker woman, who was holding several paper bags in her other hand.

He was outnumbered and beyond spent, but the sun was going to be up in a few hours, and what were the chances of him finding anyone walking around with no one else to see? But more importantly, he was desperate.

Waiting until the two had a good distance ahead, he slowly pulled his dirty red hoodie over his head to hide his deathly pale white skin and dark eyes and walked out. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he followed the two women down the sidewalk, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Even at his weakest state, he was definitely stronger than an ordinary human. Maybe he could take out the bigger one first, then-

“Say...Fareeha...do you think maybe…you could...?”

The taller woman nodded and smiled sweetly,“I’ll take care of it, could you please hold these?” she asked, gesturing to the bags in her hand.

“Why yes I can,” the blonde laughed, letting go of her hand just for a moment to take the bags from her arms.   
  
“Thank you dear.”

With a low snarl, he sprinted forward, using the last bit of strength he could muster to propel himself towards the two humans while they were distracted.

But the blonde woman stood tall and confident with a smile on her face as his hands didn’t even get close to touching her; he was grabbed by the throat and promptly shoved against a wall. Before he knew it, there was a wooden stake pressed against his throat.

“Well...that was disappointing…” the taller one sighed, looking a little bored.

He was frozen, there was no doubt that she was just an ordinary human, but… she just happened to be a very strong one… who seemed unfazed by his presence and had a stake at the ready.  

“Oh, this is interesting” Angela tilted her head in curiosity as she looked him over, confirming her suspicions,”He’s a ghoul.”  

His face dropped, whipping over to face the blonde woman who also didn’t seem surprised by him, but also recognized his affliction off the bat.

“Ghoul?”

“Servants of Vampires. Same weaknesses and drink blood, just without the perks and fangs. Thus they can’t feed themselves and rely on their masters to stay…well not alive, but you get the idea.” Angela shrugged, putting her bags down on the ground with a huff as she placed her hands on her hips.

“What are you doing away from your Master? You look terrible…”

But he said nothing, grunting against her grip but she held him tight and pressed the sharp wooden weapon against his throat harder, just on the verge of breaking skin.

“Would killing him be a mercy?”

Angela tapped her chin in thought, looking him up and down before shaking her head, “No, actually this works in our favor.”

A light of realization dawned over Fareeha’s face as the other woman reached down and pulled one of the bags into her grasp,”Oh...wait you’re right.”

“Uh huh!” she smiled, reaching in, and to his utter shock and stroke of luck, pulled out a medical blood bag, full and untouched.

“You see, I was experimenting with a spell and got extra blood just in case. It worked and now we just have this…You taking it would actually save us the trouble of disposing it ourselves, but I’ll give it to you under a few conditions.”

His eyes auto locked to the bag in her grasp that she held up in her grasp like a dog treat, but he couldn’t care about being blackmailed. The woman might as well had a halo around her head; he was going to make it through the night after all.

He grunted in reply.

“What’s your name?”

“...Jack.”

“Alright Jack, you may have this if you promise to return to your Master. I don’t know why on Earth you’re away from them in the first place. Whatever disagreement you have… Well, as you can see, you can’t survive without them and you’re going to have to accept your fate unless you want to die, but clearly you don’t.”

He grumbled, rolling his eyes into the moon at the thought of crawling back to that insatiable woman; no doubt she would rub it in with that awful smug look on her face… But he reluctantly nodded.

Slowly she let him go, watching him like a hawk as she withdrew the stake and dropped her hold on him. He remained utterly as best he could but he couldn’t stop shaking nor could he blink as the blonde stepped forward and held the bag out to him.

Unable to hold it in any longer, he swiped the bag and immediately ripped open a corner of the plastic, slurping it down like a juice pouch.

But once again, the two human women looked unbothered by the monstrous behavior that would normally send others running in fear.

“Have a good night Jack,” she smiled sweetly, scooping the bags up and placing them into the other woman’s arms. The two returned to walking down the sidewalk, hand in hand. Just going about their evening like nothing happened, though the stake remained tight in her other hand. Just in case.

The lukewarm liquid hit his lips and he couldn’t stop, even as it was drained dry he ripped the plastic bag open and licked the insides like a desperate animal. But only when he was sure it was completely dry did he sober up, out of the bloodlust and with thirst thoroughly satisfied did he stand up and toss it aside, ashamed and embarrassed at himself that a human gained the upper hand on him.

What was his luck that of all of London.

He ran into a witch?

 

* * *

 

 

“Angela? Hello? Bonjour?”

It took a solid tap on the shoulder to jolt her out of an intense daze; she yelped in surprise, suddenly awake and aware of the real world, but sending the cup in her hand flying. Luckily, supernatural reflexes had saved more than a few glasses as Amelie caught it easily before it could meet a terrible fate.

“O-oh thank you Ame,” she laughed sheepishly, ”I’m a bit out of sorts.”

But as she reached out to take the glass from her, Amelie pulled back, earning her attention.

“That’s putting it mildly…”

No other words needed to be said as Amelie stared at her, exasperated and worried. Angela quickly looked away, recognizing that look and knowing full well what was coming next.

“I’m fine,” she huffed, turning away to grab something, anything, to keep her mind busy.

Amelie said nothing at first, watching her mindlessly grab a clean fork and wipe it furiously with a dirty rag. Realizing the silly mistake too late, a gentle hand was placed over her own to stop her.

“Why don’t you go home and rest? We can close up tonight.”

“Are you s-”

She stopped as deep growls were heard, followed by a crowd of semi-drunk creatures egging the two on.

Lena’s ears were flat against her head with claws out and ready, face pulled back into a grotesque snarl as pricks of fur began to grow along her jawline and cheeks.  She snapped up and growled, but her body hunched over and glared upwards in defense as a massive woman stood several heads taller before her.

The large woman grinned, rightfully over confident, and stared down at the little wolf with large canines peaking out from her lips and white fur beginning to grow along her arms and face.

Before Angela could open her mouth, Amelie beat her to it, reaching out and snapping her fingers,”Hey! House rule; No transforming! Lena you know better!”

The two were creatures and crowd grew quiet like children being reprimanded.

“Sorry luv…”

The literal bear of a woman grunted in response as her much smaller companion patted her on the arm with a polite smile until all signs of her more bestial form disappeared.

“We settle this like old ways!” she declared, her Russian accent thick and loud as she pulled up a chair and slammed her elbow down on the table, her hand awaiting a challenger.

“You’re on!”

Amelie sighed and shook her head, watching her girlfriend last a grand total of ten seconds before being thrown over the table and into the crowd watching and placing bets.

“I’m glad we bought sturdier tables…” Angela smiled; after one too many accidents with drunken creatures it was clearly an investment well spent, as not even a Siberian werebear could break it.

Before she knew it, Amelie was gone, tending to customers, cleaning tables and the like.

Angela had originally asked the vampire on as a glorified dog sitter. Lena was a social creature by nature, and to have all the activity of the pub suddenly stop after closing hours, she felt more alone and anxious with the silence.

The change was immediate and literally overnight, which initially led her to believe it was just the afterglow, but it never wore off. The light in her eyes, the excitement with every passing glance or kiss on the cheek….

Honestly, she was annoyed by it.

Being left alone to close up while they banged each other until the sun came up drove her nuts, but luckily it didn’t last long. Now Amelie practically worked there for nothing but blood and a place to stay. With an extra pair of hands her life became exponentially better and easier.

But to a point.

Bearing witness to Lena’s happiness and their affection made her heart twist in jealousy. Watching Amelie glance over fondly at the stupid antics and obnoxious laughter and...

Finally, Angela let out a long sigh and nodded,”Maybe I should go…” she mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose as Amelie returned with a tray full of empty glasses.

“We have this under control.”

The Russian’s barking laughter grabbed their attention immediately, whirling back just in time to see Lena grasping her large hand with both of hers, heels digging into the side of the table, turning red trying to pull it down. But she didn’t budge; she continued to laugh, stopping only to tilt her head and open her mouth as the small human popped in pretzels and cheered her on.

“... _I_ have this under control,” she corrected herself, rolling her eyes into the moon.

With a defeated sigh, Angela collected her things, slipping her coat on as she verbally went through the entire closing time routine; although Amelie knew it by heart by now, she remained silent and listened anyway.

“Text me immediately if anything happens.”

With a nod, Amelie held her hand out just as Angela placed a set of keys into her grasp, but quickly closed her hand around hers.

“Angie wait-”

But she quickly pulled her hand away, “Don’t.”

“You’re killing yourself,” she hissed, grabbing her arm in a firm grip before Angela could stomp away.

“I don’t care.”

“Angela please, I understand what you’re fee-”

“No you don’t,” she spat, glaring the vampire dead in the eyes with an almost a sad smile on her face. Amelie didn’t need to see what she was looking at over her shoulder as she shifted her gaze to behind her where Lena was arguing with the Russian.

“You have no idea what I’m feeling.”

Ripping her arm out of her grasp, she walked away, leaving Amelie utterly still to watch her put on a fake smile as she said goodnight to her customers.

“Thank you for visiting Mei, I’m terribly sorry that I have to run off.”

Mei, an incredible alchemist and supplier of most of the pubs strange and wild ingredients, smiled politely.

“It’s alright, we will definitely be coming back this place is wonderful! Certainly saves on shipping doesn’t it?” she laughed, where only hours ago they arrived with several large crates of ungodly items to be mixed into margaritas.

They chatted for a moment, making plans to meet up again before parting ways.

The noise of chattering creatures of various sizes and backgrounds became muted as she closed the front door behind her. Taking in a deep breath of London’s cold night air, she let it all out with a shaky sigh.

From the corner of her eye she noticed the light above the sign of the pub was flickering, on the verge of dying out. Making a mental note to fix it, she found herself staring at the sign.

 

* * *

 

**Angela’s Pub**

 

* * *

* * *

 

Fareeha had dreamed of opening her own business long before they began dating. She had it all figured out: saving since college, researching, studying bar-tending, applying for licences...And she had her eyes on this particular building since day one.

One day Angela asked why a pub of all things. 

“Ever gone into one recently? All dressed up and all business? Do you remember a time when the barkeep knew everyone? Remembered your favorite drink? Would ask you about your day and just be...a friend? Someone who is always there? That’s what I want. I want a place where people could go to not to drown their sorrows but to be uplifted.”

Fareeha’s dream became Angela’s and before they knew it, together they succeeded.

“You were there for me from the beginning, I am honored to name it after you…” But she paused a moment as Angela stared at her with narrowed eyes, awaiting the truth. ”...Also I unfortunately know my audience and a german name would go better than mine here in London so…”

The very next evening after their not so strange run in with a ghoul, the two closed up for the night, locking up and saying goodbye to those who stayed longer than they should have, sauntering off home with a hiccup in their throats but a satisfied smile on their faces.

Fareeha made sure those too drunk to make it home safely were gently coaxed into taxis, while Angela placed the key of their building into her purse.

“Ready?” she called out as the last one was sent away, tugging her coat closer around her body as the London chill brushed past them. Despite it, her bare hand braved the cold as she reached out to her.  

“Always.”

Hand in hand the two began the short walk home to a modestly sized apartment just down the street. It had been purposely purchased with their eyes on the future pub-to-be; now, only a few months in, it was an investment well spent.

But as they turned the corner, retelling stories about the day and plans for the next, Fareeha suddenly stopped, pulling Angela with her.

There he was, the very same ghoul named Jack they saved from last night leaning against a wall, arms crossed and brooding, obviously forced to be there beside a woman who was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, waiting.

“This is them?” the woman asked, not once looking away from the two, even as Fareeha slowly stepped forward, putting herself in between Angela and the mystery woman.

He glanced over his shoulder and nodded,“...yeah.”

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it Mr. Morrison?” she hummed in a teasing manner, but he said nothing, tightening his arms across his chest and grumbling.

The woman’s heels clicked against the sidewalk as she approached; at a glance she appeared to be no more human than they did until a deathly chill ran up Fareeha’s spine. A visible set of fangs were peeking from under her lips as she smiled, and her crimson eyes said otherwise. Despite it, she remained firm and held her ground in between them.

“You’re...the Elder aren’t you?” Angela gulped. She meant for her words to come out stronger, but the stories rang true as Satya stood tall and menacing despite not doing a single thing.

“And you’re not just an ordinary human are you?” she crossed her arms, a slender finger caressing her chin in thought. ”What would a simple business partner be doing with a small stock of fresh blood and other strange and otherworldly items?”

Angela knew she could hear her heartbeat pick up: if anything, she thought she was doing an excellent job covering up her mini black market shop under the guise of a pub, trading and selling goods to other witches and warlocks in the area. Blood just happened to be a common ingredient, but fresh worked better and was preferred more than anything- so whatever didn’t sell had to be disposed of, which was difficult to do without getting caught or tracked; draining it in the sewer wasn’t suspicious at all.

She hummed to herself. Watching the two squirm before her gaze was quite amusing,”Where do you get it?”

“I have my connections.”

“Is that right?” She grinned before shifting her attention to Fareeha who stood tall and with fist clenched, her muscles tight and eyes narrowed, ready for a fight if need be. ”And you? Whittling stakes a hobby of yours?”

“If I had a dollar for every time we were stalked and attacked by vampires for our stock I could buy the building off the landlord…” She huffed.

The Elder vampire shrugged. “My children are dangerous when thirsty… As I’m sure you both know.”

Somewhere from behind, a low grunt was heard.

“That being said, I think we can change that…Would you two be interested in a business venture?”

* * *

 

All too soon another successful evening came to a close with Amelie at the reigns.

Patrons filed out, saying their goodbyes and leaving their tips before disappearing into the last shred of darkness.

Lena grumbled, shooting a glare at the Russian woman, who they discovered named Zarya, as she playfully winked back her, her pockets full of money she won from Lena and arm securely around the tiny alchemist.

“Werebears… Think they’re all cool…” She pouted, folding her arms on the counter and jamming her chin on top.

Amelie rolled her eyes, shutting the door behind the last customer before letting out a long sigh of relief; just a few quick clean ups and the day would be done, the end was in sight soon enough. Swiping cups and tips on her way back to the bar, she placed the empty glasses in front of the huffing wolf. “It’s alright, I think you’re cool,” she laughed, placing her hands against her thick mane, nails gently scratching that sweet spot behind her ears.

“Thanks luv…” She mumbled, leaning into the touch and letting out a soft grunt. But it didn’t last too long; Amelie dipped down and placed a quick kiss in between her ears before turning on her heel, swiping a wet rag from the counter on her way.

“Come on, help me clean up. I want to cuddle.”

“Cuddle time!” Her body perked up with her ears at the notion, slipping her sleeves up and beginning the wash, ”It’s the best time, right after closing time, and shower time and…”

She paused a moment, watching the vampire move quickly between tables, wiping down and cleaning up, but she appeared to be distracted- her eyes hard focused on something other than the task at hand, and yet distant.

“...hey are you ok?”

Amelie was blinked out of her haze by her voice, immediately slowing down her furious wiping she seemed to have not realized she was doing. With a huff, she leaned forward against the table with both hands.

“...Angela left early again.”

The heaviness in her voice told Lena it wasn’t just because she felt like it or was in the back taking a breather like she had in the past.

“Oh no… Again?”

“She’s getting worse.”

A thick silence set between them as they continued to work, closed in their own thoughts about their employer and the stubbornness that could lead to her end. Soon the pub was sparkling clean and ready for another day. Amelie took a seat at the bar while she waited for Lena to finish putting glasses away. A question ate away at her mind until she finally opening her mouth to ask.

“What was Fareeha like?”

Angela had been so set on keeping her body preserved and pretending she was alive, the tall human woman must have been something. Lena’s short laugh as she shook her head confirmed it.

“Oh let me tell you… There will never be anyone else quite like her.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

Within a week, Angela’s pub had a new set of patrons.

With Angela’s connections and Satya’s terrifying influence that seemed to have no end, they had tripled their blood stock with a wide variety of… flavors.

Also the landlord mysteriously vanished; the pub was purchased and paid for in full by the Elder overnight.

The daytime hours of the pub were cut, much to the disappointment of the human crowd, but in the end it was well worth it as vampires from all over the city came in and enjoyed a nice pint of O+. Much to her surprise, they were actually not that different than the normal patrons, although they were much less drunk and they tipped better.

Fareeha was very wary at first, fearing the obvious things like being attacked, as she was in fact a normal human. But that fear quickly subsided after spending more time with the new crowd, finding rather quickly they were no different than humans and seemed to enjoy her company. Just as she wished more than anything, she was the favored bartender that customers came to for a nice chat.  

Even more surprising, Satya was actually very...pleasant.

She was a classy woman and stayed business like nearly at all times it seemed, until the smooth sarcasm dripped out. The two women spent hours going over business logistics and shipping, which they assumed would be more difficult to keep it all quiet from the human MHRA. But Satya just waved them off and told them to “not worry about it.”

They chose to not question it.  

But there was a major downside.

Word spread quickly, and a few days into opening their doors to the supernatural they were robbed during the odd closed hours of the day. They found themselves returning to the pub, finding the doors broken into with inhuman strength, and half of their stock of blood missing, some of it smeared along the floor as several packs were dropped while whoever was trying to escape.

“It’s not like we can report this to the authorities, and even if we do find them it’s either guzzled down or… Well what can I do? My spells can only do so much, but it’s not cost effective; I’m using too much energy and ingredients every night to keep a barrier up, and Fareeha, bless her soul, is still only human at the end of the day. She’s stubborn though- I’m afraid she’s going to set up watch here or something…”

Satya hummed in thought for a moment, her eyes scanning the crowd. They all soon noticed that not just vampires began to show up, but other creatures of the night as well, if not for the enjoyment of blood but for the company of others (Although this did spark ideas and experimentation on new drinks).

Vampires, ghouls, ghosts, shifters, witches, demons and werefolk.

Which sparked an idea.

“There is an upstairs yes?”

“Yeah, we just use it as an office.”

A sly smile began to grow on her face;“Change it into a guest room, I have an idea.”

 

Exactly one day later, a burst of black smoke erupted in the middle of the pub, which by now they recognized as Satya’s dramatic entrance. But this time, another body flopped out of it, landing face first on the ground with a short yelp. 

“Good evening ladies,” she smiled, carefully stepping over the body of a young woman who groaned, clutching her head and waiting for the world to stop spinning.  
  
“Oh bloody fucking....oh...oh is this a pub?” H er nose twitched at the scent of alcohol in the air.

Clothed in a thin jacket and beanie, she immediately shot up from the floor and scrambled over to the bar, pulling herself up into a stool and body draped over the cool counter. “Mate I need four shots of whiskey right now before I throw up.” She groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Fareeha stood there dumbfounded at the girl who quite literally appeared out of the thin air; but at this point, they might as well start getting used to it. She pulled a few shot glasses out from the cupboard and began to pour while the girl finally took a good look around. The light switch clicked on as she caught sight of vampire and warlock chugging down something foamy and red on one side of the room, and spotted a couple of werecats she recognized from around town.

“Oh...wait...this the new place everyone is talkin’ about? Thank God I can take this thing off.”

As the girl slipped off her beanie revealing a set of brown wolf ears that twitched upon being released from the knitted prison, she groaned, scratching behind her own ears as Fareeha slid a shot to her; another one for the books as far as new and weird things they had seen.

“Christ thanks mate,” she grinned, immediately downing three out of the four without missing a beat, then stopping before the fourth to explain herself, ”Here’s some advice to you friend, Vampire teleportation is bullshit.”

“Noted.”

“Lena, behave.” A stern voice, followed by a quick flick of her fingers against her ears,”This is your new boss.”

Fareeha’s face dropped,“...I’m sorry what now?”

“Hi!”  

By now Angela returned with empty glasses. As introductions were being made, Satya held her hand out to present Lena, “This is your new guard dog.”

“And this is your new home,” Angela finished, offering her hand out to her, ”I’m Angela and this is Fareeha. We would be honored to have you.”

Said woman behind the counter stood utterly still as the wheels began to slow click in place, the ears, the big goofy smile with a set of canines peeking out from her lips, “...I won’t lie...when you said we were getting a guard dog the other day I was not expecting this.”

“The look on your face was so worth it though.” Angela smiled innocently, shooting a coy wink her way.

The werewolf reached over the counter and offered her hand out to her new boss,“The name’s Lena Oxton! I served in both world wars as a guard, bomb tracker, and attack dog and lookin’ for a place to stay!”

An impressive resume. Fareeha took her hand, immediately making note to not underestimate her despite her size, she had a strong grip.

“So you’re alright living here and watching the place while we’re gone?”

“You can ask me to do anything and I’ll do it. I just really need a place to crash. Whaddya say boss?”

Fareeha had to fight the urge to lean over and look for a tail that would have very luckily been wagging in excitement based on the twinkle in her eyes. Off to the side was Satya, a pleased smile on her face; there was literally nothing more perfect than this solution right in front of her.

“Come over here I’m going to show you how to make an actual Bloody Mary.”

 

The next day they came into work with a person sized blood stain in the alleyway and an excited brown wolf with crimson teeth.

“This is our life now isn’t it?”

“...yes it is…”

Fareeha got the hose and cleaned the wall while Angela just couldn’t help herself and knelt before the wolf, grasping her big furry face and scratched behind her ears while Lena’s tail wagged uncontrollably.

“I like it.”

 

* * *

 

**Consuming all the air inside my lungs**

**Ripping all the skin from off my bones**

**I'm prepared to sacrifice my life**

**I would gladly do it twice**

 

* * *

  
  


“Hey sweetie I’m home!” She says but receives no reply; she knows this but continues anyway.

“I’m home a little early I know but Ame is closing up for once. About time right?” She laughed alone, tossing her purse and coat aside, the rack meant for holding such things were right beside her, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

She shuddered and stumbled over her own two feet, grasping the couch to keep from falling as a wave of nausea set in.

But she fought it, clutching the cushions tight as she controlled her breathing into a short rapid rhythm just as a figure slowly made it’s way out of the bedroom towards her.

Necromancy wasn’t as hard as one would think, which made it dangerous and terrifying. Controlling another body was no different than controlling your own; mentally and manually deciding every movement and every motion, but the amount of energy exerted by the dead body was spent on the one in control.

As if she were living two lives.

Even at work, she was concentrating on keeping control of Fareeha’s body despite it doing nothing but lie in bed completely and utterly still while she was doing whatever she needed to do to keep her business afloat. At first it was easy, using memories of her deceased finance to keep it moving; in the beginning it was almost as if nothing were out of place. The way she tilted her head as she smiled down at her, the way she left her thumb out of her pockets when shoving her hands in them- the little things that she could remember clear as day became the momentum and fuel to keep the body just as it should have been. But much like holding an object for so long her grip was beginning to slip, much like the passage of time and how memories fade, she was beginning to forget.

 

**_Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot._ **

 

Fareeha’s body walked stiff until stopping right in front of her; it was easier to keep it rigid than flowing with personality like she used to.

Yet she forced out a smile, pushing herself up to place a quick kiss on her cold cheek.

“Come on, let’s….let’s go…”

 

**_Turn around. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot._ **

 

Focusing so hard on manually driving another body while trying to move her own at the same time sent her doubling over, finally collapsing to her knees as they gave way from under her, every inch of her exhausted and strained as if she had been standing for days.

And just as she fell, so did Fareeha, slumped onto the ground in a lifeless pile, unmoving.

“No no no no get up get up!” she cried out, crawling over in a panic, desperately shaking the body and commanding it to stand. But it remained still.

“Don’t do this to me, please not again...”

 

Nothing.

 

Shutting her eyes tight, blocking out her own thoughts, her mind began to scream at the faded connection worn down by time, but she refused to acknowledge it was on the brink of snapping at any moment.

 

**_Stand._ **

 

Fareeha’s body twitched lightly.

 

**_Stand up._ **

 

Her arms slowly began to push herself upwards but struggled as though heavy weights were on her back and Angela could feel it.

 

 **_STAND. UP._ ** ****  


At the expense of Angela’s mind and body, Fareeha stood, standing tall and stiff before her like a toy soldier.

For a moment Angela looked up at the towering woman from the floor as she leaned against the couch, heaving and furiously wiping the sweat from her brows as she called out into their connection another command.

 

**_Left foot. Right foot. Sit down._ **

 

She felt a release of control, like the puppet string had gone slack only slightly as Fareeha stepped around her and took a seat on the couch. Silently waiting.

Angela felt the corner of her eyes begin to burn, she was tired, hungry, hurting- mentally and physically.

Clutching the armrest of the couch, she pulled herself up, lifting her knee to rest on one side of her leg and carefully swing the other around, sitting on Fareeha’s lap, who made no movement.

They once spent countless hours on this couch like this, usually on Angela’s part, hoping to be a distraction as Fareeha spent her free evenings going through paperwork and mail in front of the TV, not really watching but mainly listening as she continued to work. Always working. Angela would slip beside her without warning and swing around to take a seat in her lap, putting herself in between her and the work, whispering a request to come to bed or perhaps stay where they were and do something else. It never failed.

Angela slowly reached up and gently held her cold face in her hands, staring at the lifeless eyes in her grasp, the purple, glowing eyes staring back at nothing.

Leaning in, she placed a quick kiss on her dead lips before sobbing quietly to herself.

“I’m so sorry,” she whimpered but received no response and never will, ”I can’t let you go.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

  


It had been three years since the official opening of their small business, two since it added an after dark feature with more items on the menu. By now, Lena was more than a guard dog but also an employee; she had been taught how to clean up, open the place, and serve drinks; she became pretty good at mixing them as well.

With someone else assisting, Fareeha could go around town and do the usual errands, picking up supplies, making orders and things that were nearly impossible to do with just the two of them trying to keep their business afloat. Now it was thriving,

Angela said her goodbyes and goodnights as Lena let out an obnoxious yawn, waving farewell in an exhausted manner, trudging up the stairs to promptly fall face first into bed while Angela locked the place up for the night.

She would walk home alone tonight, which wasn’t far at all; it was very much against Fareeha’s comfort, but it had to be done. She held wooden stakes, pepper spray, salt, and whatever else that would be required to fend off any attackers during her short walk. Normally she’d just laugh and wave her off, but after her run-in with Jack the ghoul she clutched her purse tight to her side.

Last she heard Fareeha was on her way home after making one last delivery; in theory she should be arriving back to the apartment at any moment.

But while she contemplated on what leftovers to reheat for dinner, the shrill screams of an ambulance siren shook her from her thoughts. She watched it zip by, not thinking much of it until realizing that the siren, though out of sight, did not fade away. It was quickly followed by a fire engine and police car.

Flashing lights from around the corner continued on, blinking red and white against the dark street and nearby buildings, even as the sirens eventually stopped suddenly.

Somehow, a pinching feeling at the center of her gut began to twist as she continued on her way down the sidewalk.

She turned the corner and immediately froze.

 

The ambulance had stopped right outside the apartment complex where two vehicles were involved in an accident. One of which, a blue car, had it’s entire front end crushed while the other, a familiar black car, was flipped over.

The driver of the other car was quickly placed into a gurney and zipped up in a black bag, dead at the scene.

While a small crew of firemen and police crowded around the black car.

A few policemen managed to grab Angela before she got too close, colliding into her as she sprinted over to be at her girlfriend’s side, screaming uncontrollably and sent into hysterics as they managed to pull Fareeha out from the wreckage.

Blood spilling across her face from a massive gash in her forehead; arm broken and chunks of glass puncturing her skin.

She couldn’t look away. Unable to hear the men gently guiding her aside to give her information, she just couldn’t seem to notice, as if her world became muted, she remained unblinking as they carried her body up into the gurney and took her into the back of the ambulance.

She was still alive.

 

Breathing, but just barely.

 

For just the briefest of moments a wave of relief washed over her as the last thing she saw of her was not being zipped up into a bag. 

But when she reached the hospital, one of the emergency response team members stood in the lobby, waiting for her.

 

Fareeha didn’t make it.

 

Angela fell to the floor, unable to breath or think as her very world was suddenly swept out from under her in a matter of minutes.

The crewman quietly crouched beside her, gently placing a hand on her back and offered kind words but they went unheard as she choked on her own sobs.

But as she managed to catch her breath, her ears picked up on someone else sobbing in the hallway.

She immediately recognized the young man, a grad student, as one of the crewmembers in the ambulance trying to save Fareeha’s life though now his face was pale like a ghost. His superiors forced him to sit and tried to wipe the blood from his shirt as he couldn’t stop shaking and mumbling to himself.

 

“I’m sorry….I’m sorry I tried but...she kept crying, she wouldn’t stop crying over and over again…”

 

_I don’t want to die._

 

* * *

 

 

Lena nearly jumped out of her skin when she reached the bottom of the storage room and found a pair of glowing purple eyes staring at the wall in the darkness.

Somehow during the entire shift, no one seemed to notice that Angela had snuck Fareeha’s body into the pub and was keeping her sitting next to the napkins and window cleaner.

With a frustrated huff, she grabbed the stash of mysterious herbs she was sent down for in the first place and stomped back upstairs.

“Hey Ang….gie….oh shit.” Her words died on her lips as she reached the top of the steps and found Amelie standing there with a pair of shoes in her grasp.

Or what was left of them.

Good running shoes were torn to shreds, apparently not hidden well enough; the vampire glared straight into her soul.

“Lena…” She started, ”What the actual fuck.”

“I...can explain…”

“Is this normal!?”

“N-no? Sort of? I couldn’t help it?” Her ears flattened against her head, nervously looking everywhere else but her disappointed stare. ”Look I’m sorry! I was doin’ my rounds in my other form and I got to sniffin’ and...wait...wait hang on, more pressing matters first! Fareeha is down there!”

Amelie stared at her for a moment, debating if this was just a ploy to shift attention to something else other than the fact that her girlfriend literally chewed up her shoes like a cartoon dog, but as she leaned inward, peering downstairs into the darkness that any normal human would have difficulty seeing much of anything, she could make out a faint outline of a body and the soft glow of purple.

“...we will discuss this later.” She hissed, fangs bared with each word, lifting the tattered shoes up to smack Lena on the nose before putting them in her arms as she turned on her heel and walked away with purpose.

Lena whimpered lightly, rubbing her sensitive sniffer before tossing the shoes aside for a moment and following suit, though not as closely. Amelie carried an aura of anger and frustration around her, as if this were the last straw in idly sitting by and watching Angela continue to hurt herself.

Thankfully the last customer was gently ushered out with an exhausted and forced smile. Angela closed the door two seconds before Amelie grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her around to face her.

“How long has Fareeha been here?!”

But Angela just shook her head,”I had her slip in during the rush, it’s not a big deal…” She turned to glance over her shoulder to find the supposed guard dog watching from behind the bar, ”...honestly Lena anyone could have snuck in like that.”

“To be fair it’s harder to detect someone who doesn’t have a scent…”

A short glare was sent in her direction, but Lena quickly looked away.

With an eye roll into the night, Angela walked past Amelie to continue the close up routine. But she was not having any of it, not this time. Amelie followed her, only a few steps behind her with plenty to say, ensuring she would not go ignored.

“She’s here because you can’t keep a connection that far anymore.”

“Amelie that’s enough-”

“That’s why you were ‘in the bathroom’ for an hour. Getting her here and down the stairs took too much out of you.”

Angela could barely get through wiping one table before she turned around, glaring up at the vampire who refused to move. “This isn’t your problem-”

“If I don’t make it my problem you’re going to kill yourself.”

She scoffed, moving past her once again but shoving her shoulder against Amelie’s as she went, “I don’t care.”

“But we do!”

She didn’t get very far, as Lena finally spoke up, standing in front of her before she could get away and brush it all under the table like before. Enough was enough.

“Angela please, I’ve been with you from the start. I defended you to the end when everyone refused to approach you about it when Fareeha just mysterious reappeared, despite going to her funeral days before.”

 

**_I don’t want to die._ **

 

Her funeral was massive- wonderful friends and a lot of recurring customers whom they had relied on her for a pick-me-up were there; even her mother, despite their constant fights and disagreements, was there to support and console Angela as she stood there numb and broken. She had heard later that many nocturnal creatures were very close with the friendly bartender and frequented the pub also visited her grave at night.

“I miss her too; I will never understand the hurt you’re feeling, but you can’t keep doing this.”

She hadn’t been able to sleep for days, unable to shake Fareeha’s last words, replaying them until she was beginning to imagine them spoken in her voice. Weak, bloodied lips, and a broken voice.

 

**_I don’t want to die._ **

 

“Please, you have to let her go.”

Angela’s arms wrapped around herself, clutching her shirt in a tight grasp as she forced herself to concentrate on something other than the truth. “I can’t.”

 

**Stand up. Left foot. Right foot. Up the stairs. Left foot. Right foot.**

 

“You have to, you’re dying. I can see it, you haven’t eaten, you haven’t slept… Angela please.”

“I...told you I…”

Slow and heavy footsteps from behind the bar whisked away all attention from the three of them, there she was, all six feet of her standing there in the doorway. Lena and Amelie remained utterly still as she seemed to struggle walking, as if her feet were full of lead and her body submerged underwater; the painfully slow movements were unnatural, like a toy with its battery slowly dying out.

Angela quickly approached her, reaching out to press both hands against her shoulders as the body began to teetering, threatening to fall over as it’s master was heaving. Sweat building around her brows; she quietly cursed her mortal body and it’s limits as slowly the two took a knee, melting to the floor until they sat there, defeated and exhausted.

Lena sighed, standing beside the two as Angela gently coaxed the body into her lap, cradling her head as she was unable to find the strength to control it anymore. She began to choke on her sobs.

“Fareeha wouldn’t have wanted this.”

“You don’t know anything!” She spat, holding her head close to her chest.

“You and I both know she would have never wanted this, for her body, for what it’s doing to you!”

“Lena that’s enough.” 

“You can move on and live your life and go home and-”

 

“I CAN’T GO HOME. MY HOME WAS A PERSON.”

 

Angela snapped up at the two who watched on with pity in their eyes, tears streamed down her face as she screamed, clutching the cold body in her arms like it were the only thing in this world keeping her there.

Literal divine intervention struck then as a plume of black smoke appeared behind them in the middle of the pub. Crimson eyes accompanied by a man in a black coat were silhouetted before the two entities stepped out into existence and the room.

Angela was immediately sent into a panic as the Reaper approached her, holding Fareeha’s body tighter against her chest as she curled inward as if to protect her from him.

“G-Gabriel stay back! I won’t let you take her!”

At first he remained silent, cautiously crouching beside her to be eye level with her; she found sorrow in his white eyes.

“There is nothing to take Angela, and you know that.” His dark voice quiet and full of pity.

Slowly, her hold on the body loosened.

“Fareeha misses you dearly Angela, but she politely requests she see you again when your time here is done and no earlier.”

She froze on the spot, staring at him dumbfounded and wide eyed as his words began to sink in. When it did, she gently cradled the head as if it were glass against the floor, staring at the body that now lay flat on it’s back, limp with it’s glowing eyes wide and looking at nothing.

“Can I see her?” She asked with a shaking voice, wiping her eyes and cheeks with the back of her hands until the Reaper offered a tissue.

“Not exactly but only under certain circumstances.”

“Gabe please…”

“Give up this shell, and you will be at peace. I promise you.”

The room became deathly still, suffocating in silence as her closest friends stood around her and looked on, awaiting her response.

She was exhausted, hungry, sore, and just… Tired. So very tired.

With a deep long breath, staring up at the ceiling, blinking furiously to stop the oncoming of tears that threatened to spill over she looked back down at the lifeless body then back to Gabe.

She took the tissue from his hand and held it, knowing she was going to need it very soon.

The hospital gave Angela all of Fareeha’s possessions she had on her body when they took her.

Cellphone. Spare key to the apartment and pub. Wallet. Minty gum.

 

And a small black velvet box, holding an engagement ring.

 

According to Lena, she had been holding onto it for weeks, too nervous and awaiting the perfect moment. But it never came.

Angela’s magic became more powerful by enchanting items; it was a no-brainer as to what she would pick to keep Fareeha’s body in her control at all times. Even as she slept against the cold form, so long as her own heartbeat and there was air in her lungs, when she woke the next day, their love would still be there.

Reaching into her blouse, she pulled out a long silver chain, where a simple golden ring with a small diamond sat on top, she slipped it over her head and placed it on the floor. Sensing the lack of contact, the purple glow in her eyes began to fade.

Then, through the blur and sting of her eyes and twist of hurt in her heart, she reached down and gently slipped the engagement ring she had planned on giving to Fareeha off her finger.

The reaction was immediate; the spell was gone, puppet strings cut loose, leaving the body with nothing to hold onto or a reason to do so. But there was still the side effect of being held together with such great power; her body began to break apart.

The purple glow from her eyes faded, like the battery of a toy finally giving out. Her skin turned to a pale grey and became like ash, breaking down and falling apart, but disappearing before touching the ground.

Angela watched; her broken heart unable to do anything but watch as what was left of her love crumbled into a pile of old ash and disappeared leaving nothing but her clothes and Angela behind once again.

But before she could bring herself to openly sob, a bright blue light caught her attention.

Gabriel remained still as he held out his hand, holding a single blue orb right in front of her- she didn’t need to ask what it was. Just being in the presence of it alone was enough to tell her what or who it was.

He reached out and gently grasped her hand, cautiously encouraging her to hold it.

Unable to breathe or think, she found herself sitting there utterly dumbfounded as she put out both of her hands together and held this bright blue light that seemed to glow even brighter at her touch.

Gabe smiled. She didn’t need to know that this only happened when soulmates were reunited. She would discover this soon enough.

Angela wouldn’t dare blink, unable to look away as her entire body was engulfed in the warm feeling she only experienced in Fareeha’s strong, loving arms after a long day of work.

An entire year with the shell of her fiance-to-be meant nothing to Angela as she held the true part of what she fell in love with.

“I’m...so...sorry…” She sobbed, finally breaking down as she held the soul closer to her chest and cried out until her lungs were sore.

 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry-”

 

* * *

 

 

They visited Fareeha’s grave that night, gently coaxing her out of the pub and into Gabriel's embrace as he took her hand, his form shifting, enveloping himself and her body in thick black smoke. She felt the cool breeze of a chilly night outside of London as she opened her eyes.

Satya appeared just as they did. Amelie and Lena poofed in just a few moments afterwards, having had to lock up the pub before running off. Though Lena had to sit down for a moment and catch her bearings, mumbling under her breath about teleportation and it’s fuckery.

The grave was untouched, just as she left it.

A week after the funeral she snuck into the cemetery with only a shovel and her determination; fueled by grief, she began to furiously dig. Her clothes were covered in dirt and grass stains; it would take her hours to get it all out from underneath her nails but she didn’t care. The ritual was performed under a full moon right then and there, and within minutes, the body of her love returned to help her cover up the disturbed resting place. The next day no one would think twice as they passed by, despite there being a plaque above an empty grave.

Lena took to her wolf form and began to dig at the base of the plaque, creating a hole just deep enough to place something inside safely.

Angela dropped to her knees, her eyes locked onto the words engraved in the ground, her hand clenching the rings so hard until it hurt as she read it.

 

**Fareeha Amari.**

 

**A friend to all. Lover to one.**

 

She finally unfurled her hand, finding pinkish indents in her skin as she held on too tight, she let out a deep breath. With a shaking hand and a lump in her throat, she gently placed both rings into the hole and covered it with handfuls of dirt. Her vision becoming blurry once again as new tears began to slip down her cheeks, but she continued on.

 

_Fareeha… Why do you look so serious, is something wrong?_

 

_No no, not wrong just… I think it’s time I told you about my dream… About what I want to do with my life and… I want you to be apart of it because I really believe with you it can happen and we can do something amazing together._

 

 _Tell me. Tell me everything._  


  


She barely made one last handful of dirt before finally collapsing forward; finally, she began to mourn. Truly mourn for her beloved, now gone forever.

Without missing a beat, Lena returned to her human form and fell beside her, wrapping her arms securely around Angela’s shoulders, hugging her tight until she had no more tears to shed. 

Not a moment later, another pair of cold arms also joined in, holding Angela from the opposite side and shooting a small, sad smile to Lena.

Kali and the Reaper, two manifestations of death disappeared, leaving the three to grieve in peace.

Together they would be there for their employer and raise her right back on her feet. But until then, they sat beside her and held her close until she was ready to stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mercy" by Shawn Mendes


	9. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legacy.  
> What is a Legacy?  
> It's planting seeds in a garden you never get to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is kids. The finale of Claws that Snatch. A Halloween one shot that turned into an 8 month project with an overwhelming amount of support from you guys. Thank you all so much for all of your comments and your investment in this dumb au that took over my life in the best way. 
> 
> This story took me on a personal journey to explore side effects of immortality, the precious time we have on this planet and be humbled by it. But of course also to cherish the moments we have with the people we love because we never know how much time we have with them.  
> I have every intention of taking this story and this world I built and make it something bigger than myself someday. Keep an eye out. This story isn't quite over just yet. 
> 
> Today's chapter will be featuring lyrics from Hamilton btw. Song list at the end. 
> 
> Enjoy!

[Promo art by Windyarts-cloud ](http://windyarts-cloud.tumblr.com/post/161647498303/a-promo-for-the-final-stretch-of-mizuaoi-s)

[ ](http://windyarts-cloud.tumblr.com/post/161647498303/a-promo-for-the-final-stretch-of-mizuaoi-s)

 

Angela gave up necromancy.

 

Collecting every tome, every spell book, every recipe and ingredient that was even remotely related to any kind of black magic was immediately burned and trashed. Lena was more than happy to assist; Amelie seemed a little too excited to set things on fire. It took time, and that was one thing her friends had plenty of.

 

Lena spent the night in Angela’s apartment ensuring she was not alone. Unable to take the deafening silence of solitude no matter how loud the tv or radio, for a month Angela slept with a wolf at her feet, though she couldn’t help but feel bad separating the two- but Amelie just shrugged.  

 

“We are past the honeymoon stage Angela, I think we can survive without each other for a while.”

 

“You miss me! Just admit it!” Lena accused, shouting from the bathroom where she was carefully removing Fareeha’s belongings.

 

“Besides, we have plenty of time to catch up, you need us now.”

 

Angela sighed, clutching the warm mug of tea and enjoying its heat, though it did little to distract her as she glanced back at the pile of boxes behind the couch containing all of her fiance’s belongings. It was a painfully slow process, and somehow she was feeling more exhausted and mentally drained now than when she was controlling another body.

 

Eventually, as news of Fareeha’s final and permanent passing spread, the usual customers gave their condolences when Angela did feel well enough to come in for a brief time. Most were actually quite proud of her- immortal folk of all kinds hugging her close expressing pride and commending her bravery.

 

For a mortal woman to have the ability to change fate, and then willingly let their love go, was something many of them couldn’t even fathom.

 

Each night, like usual, Satya kept to herself in her spot.

 

And after a few weeks, when Angela felt she was ready and returned to her pub, she moved only to immediately and silently take a seat across from her.

 

“How are you Ang-”

 

“What are you.”

 

Satya blinked back in surprise but remained still as Angela stared back at her with tired and weary eyes.

 

They had been business partners for years now and not once did Angela question her or her methods. But now, as she grieved, Angela knew without a doubt there was so much more to the Elder Vampire. Something about her presence that only now made sense.

 

“What do you want to know?”

 

She opened her mouth but out came a long sigh, like a balloon losing it’s air she slumped over, elbows resting against the table as she dropped her face into her hands.

 

“I feel….heavy…” she mumbled, rubbing her eyes in a slow and frustrated manner, ”How...how am I supposed to come back from this?”

 

“I see death every day, I feel it. But I am not the one you should ask for comfort or guidance.”

 

She gently nodded her head towards the bar, where Lena was serving drinks with a smile.

 

“Many immortals turn their back on their human life. Time moves on, and humans die. It hurts to stay. Lena has buried more children and grandchildren than anyone. And yet...”

 

Angela quietly watched on as Lena went about her business, joking with customers and playfully winking at Amelie, who pretended to ignore her.

 

“If anyone knows about grief and acceptance it would be her.”

 

Later that night, Angela asked about Lena’s family.

 

The three of them closed up shop for the day and retreated upstairs, where Lena pulled out the locked chest. Not too long into Lena moving in for the first time, Angela suggested a little organization for her files, money, life, and anything else should the worst happen. However, she had no idea of the photo album Lena had stashed at the very bottom of it all.

 

Angela sat there with photos older than herself in her lap as Lena told her story, the full story. Of Emily and their daughter Lily. Her grandchildren and their children.

 

How many she watched take their first steps and their last.

 

How long it took to recover, only to feel it all over again and again.

 

She pulled out her phone with an excited smile and showed her pictures of her newest addition to her tree and the beautiful young women who were raising him, but stopped to stare at one particular photo, of an old man bearing war medals on his chest, sleeping soundly with a bundle of joy in his arms.  

 

“This is Jacob, he is in the hospital right now. We don’t think he’s going to make it past the end of the year, he was the last grandson I raised until he was sixteen.”

 

“Lena...I’m...so sorry…”

 

“It’s been centuries love, literal years and...unfortunately...it still hurts….so much.” No one missed the way she held her own arms despite forcing the smile and powering through,”And...God it sucks, you know? But…”

 

She paused a moment, letting out a long sigh only to feel a real smile return as her eyes momentarily locked with Amelie’s.

 

“But… I will say, working here has been the best thing to ever happen to me. I was in a rough patch when Satya asked me to take this job, and now I get to talk and meet some amazing people and make their lives… make their forever a little bit better.”

 

“That’s how I kind of recovered I suppose. Who is to say yours will be the same or in the amount of time as I did? This is rough and I know it well. You have the both of us here to support you, no matter how long it takes.”

 

Angela nodded slowly, staring down at the final page of the album, the last photo of Lena and Emily and two golden rings tied neatly in a ribbon, before gently closing it shut and handing it back.

 

Lena offered a sympathetic smile before standing up and enveloping her into a big hug. There were a lot of those lately.

 

“Hey, this isn’t a spectator sport, get in here!” she whispered in a harsh but playful tone over Angela’s shoulder.

 

“Fiiiiine.” Amelie groaned, though over dramatic and sarcastic, she scooted forward and hugged the two of them.

 

Angela still cried, but this time with a smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

Many months had passed and Angela was finally back to work, though tonight in the form of sitting back with Satya discussing new drinks. Apparently, the dark side of the internet was overflowing with recipes for vampires.

 

“...I understand you’ll be needing test subjects, but for this one in particular I think Amelie could be of use.”

 

“Afraid of a little garlic? I thought you would enjoy living on the edge.”

 

She mumbled something, but chose to take a quick sip of her drink rather than answer.

 

Just as she was going to scroll down and continue taking notes, said test subject approached, though it was the crisp red envelope sealed in black wax in her grasp that got Angela’s attention as her heart race for a moment.  

 

“Angela? A rather tall and foreboding character in black requested that I give this to you.”

 

Even Satya raised a brow at this.

 

“That’s interesting. They usually speak only directly and in the dark.”

 

“They insisted it was urgent.”

 

Angela swiped the letter and immediately ripped it open. It wasn’t often that the coven kept in touch with her; it usually meant some kind of emergency or a birthday. The odds were always fifty-fifty.

 

But this time, came a word of warning.

 

 

_Someone has contacted us._

_Requesting you and your “skills” specifically._

_Stop her._

 

 

Another, smaller slip of paper fell out of the folds of the other. It’s edges black and burnt, and content written in thick dark letters as if drawn on with a dirty finger.

 

___________________

_**I NEED YOUR HELP** _

_**MEET ME AT THE DOCKS TONIGHT** _

_**COME ALONE** _  
____________________

 

Just as she reached out and grabbed the smaller note, it disintegrated into black smoke as it touched the right hands, emphasizing the importance of this classified information.

 

“Well, that’s not subtle at all.” Amelie shrugged, offering Angela a napkin to wipe her fingers free of the black ash. In her honest opinion, most witches and warlocks didn’t know the meaning of subtlety.

 

Satya hummed for a moment, “Sounds like a trap.”

  
“Yes it does…”

 

Pausing for a moment, Angela stared at the remaining letter from her shadowy leaders.

 

**_-Stop Her-_ **

 

“Lena?” she called out, earning the attention of the girl on the other side of the bar, ”Would you like to go on a field trip?” she asked, watching her ears perk up in excitement.

 

“Hell yeah!”

 

* * *

 

 

**I imagine death so much it feel more like a memory**

**When’s it gonna get me? In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?**

**If I see it comin do I run or let it be?**

**Is it like a beat without a melody?**

 

* * *

 

 

Very quickly she regretted this decision, tugging her hood further over her ears and pinching her nose as the bitter stench of old fish, smoke, and gas struck her sensitive nose.

 

“Why is it always the docks? There are other places to do sketchy deals and meet ups, you know?”

 

Angela clutched her jacket tighter as they made their way through the narrow alley into the open docking area, weaving past wooden crates and barrels filled with God knows what. There were a few workers here and there, but despite it being rather odd that two women very clearly from further in the city were walking around, they kept to themselves. They of course had seen a thing or two during their humble working hours, and it was just safer to pretend nothing was happening as the snarls and howls echoed in time with the waves. Most wore ear buds, just in case certain seductive voices carried on the winds of the sea.

 

As they turned the corner, they found their path blocked by a large sailor standing between two stacks of crates.

 

He let out a short grunt, as if rudely awaken by the two women and their oncoming footsteps, as he pushed his cap up and out of his eyes. He didn’t need to ask and they didn’t bother. He silently stepped the side and let them pass.

 

“I told you to come alone!”

 

A strong throaty voice called out in a mild panic as the two entered a section of the docks very clearly quarantined off for this meeting.

 

Angela put on her best smile as she slowly approached the tall figure cloaked in a black ragged cloak with features hidden behind a hood.

 

“Yes, well you must understand to ask a woman to come alone to the docks in the middle of the night is very… well, it’s not exactly safe, so I brought Lena. She is here, out in the open, I’m not hiding anything.”

 

But the figure vigorously shook their head, “But…but I told you to come alone!” the voice whined almost in a child-like manner; if Angela didn’t know any better, she would suspect the figure was a moment’s notice from stomping their feet.  
  
“Look I understand but-” She stopped herself, catching the sound of a rough snort behind her. Like a foul stench wafted under Lena’s nose, she let out a low growl of warning.  

 

“Angie….I’m not picking up a scent…”

 

Her blood ran cold.

“Show yourself now”

 

A moment of heavy silence sat between them before the figure finally conceded, reaching up to unhook the small clasp of the cloak until it snapped open and let gravity take hold.

 

Angela stepped away.

 

Only a few feet before her stood a tall woman; her beautiful dark skin was covered in long, thick, messy stitches across light colored former gashes, now scars, along her arms and neck. She stared down at the two with bright glowing green eyes with cracks radiating out along the sides like a broken doll.

The horrifying frankenstein-like monster stood towering above her and Angela could do nothing but stare back and feel those familiar glowing eyes return to haunt her.

 

“Where are you?” she called out, tearing her eyes away to look around for the one pulling the strings to this puppet, ”I’m not here to hurt you, you asked for me.”

 

A wave of horror and sorrow clutched at her heart as a child slowly and cautiously stepped out of her hiding place behind the crates. Angela didn’t need to ask who the woman was, not the way the girl immediately clung to the back of her leg to keep some kind of barrier between them as she stared up at the two cautiously.

 

“....What’s your name?” Angela choked out, but she was shaking; her heart somewhere in the pit of her stomach.

 

“My name is Efi… And I need your help.”

 

The girl, no more than possibly ten years old, puffed out her cheeks with a huff, reassuring herself that she needed to be brave and let go of the body, stepping out as if to present her companion.

 

“This was… _is_ my mother, and I’ve been keeping her like this for a few months now... I’ve heard about you and your necromancy and I-”

 

“No.”

 

Efi blinked back in surprise at the sudden bite of her voice.

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

“But I-”

 

“Efi, no please… I…” Angela let out a long shaky sigh, staring up at the child’s mother, or what was left of her.

 

“Please listen to me. I spent a year of my life keeping the love of my life standing and it’s taking me twice as long just to recover from it. It’s not worth it.”

 

Efi stood there dumbfounded, as if the rug was pulled out right from beneath her. “I came here...all this way….for you to help me!”

 

Her small hands closed into a tight fist as she raised her shaking voice, but Angela stood her ground.  

 

“I won’t. I’m sorry, but you’re going to kill yourself.”

 

“I’m doing fine! Look at her!” she screamed, pointing up at the figure beside her who remained still.

 

“In a few weeks you won’t remember how she smiles.”

 

Efi scoffed at this, looking up at her mother as she sent out a mental command, sure enough the body reacted and smiled sweetly. But Angela shook her head, slowly making her way towards the two as she continued.

 

“A few weeks after that you won’t remember more of her- how she sits, how she hugged you. In a few months you won’t be able to sleep with the fear that when you wake up she won’t be there; you won’t remember what she sounds like, her smell that once comforted you will be gone forever. She’s cold to the touch now, and at first it unnerved you, but you forced yourself to get used to it. You think it’s a small price to pay for having her around still, but you know, somewhere deep in your stomach, that this isn’t right.”

 

She could see it, it was painful to be on the other end of this conversation but Angela could see it, clear as day, the look of realization crossing the girl’s face. A moment of horror and regret in her eyes.

 

“Efi please-”

 

But with the stubbornness, or possibly the hope of a child, she turned around on her heel and left, stomping away with the silent woman close behind.

 

“Wait! Efi no please don’t do this!”

 

“Leave us alone!”

 

Angela took only two steps forward, reaching out to stop her from making possibly the worst mistake of the young girl’s life, but the moment Efi’s harsh words escaped her lips, the body acted out on it’s Master’s behalf, stepping in between the two before Angela got too close.

 

But the bite and anger in her voice was just enough to lose her control and the body acted on it’s own, raising its fist and suddenly bringing it down onto the supposed threat.

 

Before Efi could call out for her mother to stop, her fist was caught just inches from striking Angela’s skull by a swift bodyguard.

 

Lena stood her ground despite her size, very easily catching the hand over her head, holding onto her wrist with a tight snarl on her face and a low growl of warning.

 

Efi froze in place, looking on in horror as she could have seriously hurt someone. Within her mind, she recalled the body, slowly the woman pulled her fist back and returned to a fixed standing position, stiff and unmoving like a poised soldier.

 

“I….I’m sorry I didn’t...I mean...to…”  

 

Angela sighed, slowly kneeling before the girl as she began to sniffle, holding her own arms in hopes of controlling her shaking.

“Efi… I’m sorry… But she’s gone.”

 

She didn’t reject her as Angela reached out and gently held her by the shoulder. A heavy silence sat between the two, all too familiar for Angela to relive, but she refused to leave until she stopped her from making the same mistake.

 

But as Efi sniffled and looked up at Angela with a desperate look on her face, somewhere in the pit of her stomach she knew their lives would never be the same from this point on.

 

“I don’t have anyone else.”

* * *

 

**If we lay a strong enough foundation**

**We’ll pass it on to you**

**We’ll give the world to you**

**And you’ll blow us all away**

**Someday**

**Someday**

**Yeah you’ll blow us all away**

 

* * *

 

 

In exchange for giving up necromancy, the coven of dark hooded figures granted Efi entry into the sacred group as an apprentice to Angela. Her powers were, without question, incredible for her age, they knew without a doubt she would change the world, and that whether or not it would be for the better was up to Angela’s training.

 

They buried the clothes Efi’s mother left behind as she let go of her hold on the body and it dissolved into ash. The young girl sobbed uncontrollably beside the headstone with Angela holding her tightly, feeling a waving of grief and deja-vu wash over her as Efi shook in her grasp.

 

“So...is Angela adopting this girl?”

 

“Yep! Poor girl’s got no where else to go so why not?”

 

Satya pursed her lips in thought, perfectly still as always.

 

”They need each other to heal. No one else can teach or help Efi grieve like Angela can.”

 

Lena, on the other hand, was bouncing in her seat, “Ten years old is such an impressionable age! I’m really glad we have her now!”

 

“You seem too excited about this.” Amelie mumbled, raising a brow curiously while taking a long swig of crimson, finishing her glass as her girlfriend’s invisible tail wagged.  

 

“I literally have fifty grandkids, of course I’m excited!”

 

Speak of the devil, Angela and Efi entered the empty pub, cleared out for the night save for the three women casually chatting and waiting.

 

“Good evening ladies, how was it tonight?”

 

“Nothing major to report boss. Got a couple of newcomers though, apparently there are some rumors floatin’ around that fish people are startin’ to walk on land so there’s that. I think we might need to add things to the menu, just in case.”

 

Angela paused for a moment, taking in her words to digest before resuming her work behind the register. Times were always changing, but the weird was still weird.

 

“Noted, Thank you Lena.”

 

While the boss finished up collecting her things before calling it a night, Efi stood awkwardly in the middle of the pub. Nervous and still unsure, she’d had a rough week, and it all happened so quickly, but she knew that this would be her new life and had to get used to it.

 

Luckily, Lena sensed the silent cry of help and launched herself out of the chair to kneel in front of the girl, keeping herself eye level and equal as she held out her hand.

 

“Hey Efi! I know it’s been a few days but think we could start over? I’m Lena.”

 

Her demeanor changed immediately, she broke out into a massive smile and eagerly took her hand in a firm shake.

 

“Nice to meet you Lena!”

 

Happy with the introduction, she continued, holding her arm outstretched towards the two vampires who watched on quietly with amusement.

 

“This is my girl Amelie, she works here too.”

 

Efi nodded and waved politely, easy to tell the sharp eyes are not one for social interaction. Amelie smiled gently and nodded back.

 

“And this is-”

 

She stiffened.

 

“I...know who that is…” she mumbled gently, immediately looking down towards the ground.

 

But Satya smiled, carefully placing her drink down as the child captured her attention. It was rare someone was able to detect her aura so quickly.

 

“You’re a smart one, but you have nothing to fear. Tell me, what sort of magic is Angela going to be teaching you? Clearly control is well in your grasp.”

 

Despite being in the presence of a deity, the calm and soothing tone of Kali wasn’t as intimidating or deadly as Efi would have thought. In fact, she was quite flattered.

 

“We are going to explore Enchantments and Animation! I’m very excited!” she grinned, the way a normal child would for a new toy. Well, she wasn’t entirely off though.  

 

Even Amelie raised a brow at this.

 

“Animation magic… You’re bringing inanimate objects to life?”

 

A small smile tickled at the corner of her mouth as she shifted her gaze towards the woman who made her way back. ”That’s dangerous Angela...” she hummed, a mischievous tone in her voice to match the look on Angela’s face.

 

“And exciting!” She laughed, “Efi is all moved in, you’re more than welcome to stay or come with us Lena.”

 

She didn’t to even look at Amelie, Lena could feel those eyes burning into the side of her face.

 

“I...think I’ll stay, I kinda miss this one.” she shrugged, casually motioning in the direction of the impatient vampire who rolled her eyes into the moon.

 

Satya left her tip, waved a goodbye at Efi, and disappeared into a fit of smoke as the two witches said their goodbyes and returned to the night.

 

“Have a goodnight, see you tomorrow!” Lena called out just before closing the door and locking it behind them.

 

Exactly two seconds later a hand reached out and grabbed a fistful of her shirt, slamming her against the door and lifting her up just enough to get her off the ground. But Lena just laughed, reaching out with her legs and wrapping them around Amelie’s waist, pulling her in and holding on tight as they met in the middle for a desperate kiss.

 

They hadn’t slept in the same bed for a few months, though Amelie continued to keep up her nonchalant attitude, behind closed doors she couldn’t it in any longer.

 

“God, I missed you so much.” She mumbled happily, taking to her favorite spot on Lena’s neck, covering it in fresh bites where others were long since healed and no longer visible; that just wouldn’t do.

 

Holding onto her small frame, Amelie disappeared, taking Lena with her in a puff of black smoke to reappear in their shared bedroom to make up for lost time.

 

* * *

 

Angela was never much of a stitcher.

 

Pants too long were either safety pinned or returned for a better fit until Fareeha rolled into her life with a needle and thread.

 

Luckily Efi was as talented a little witch as she was a seamstress.

 

Animation magic was considered difficult, and in the wrong hands extremely dangerous. But who better to master it than these two, who spent their evenings after work and school stitching up little dolls to make them dance.

 

Which was both amusing and horrifying when they presented their little routine to the pub.

 

“I mean this would be adorable if Angela’s little man didn’t look like he ran into traffic three times.”

 

“I’m trying!” she huffed, reaching over to flick her ear but missing when Lena yelped and ducked out of the way in time.

 

Amelie returned to the bar with juice, both alcoholic and non for the two, “Does it have to be something you create? You couldn’t possess a teddy bear or something?”

 

Efi immediately mumbled a quick thank you and slurped down her drink, while Angela tapped her glass in thought.

 

“Real possession is a dark art, taking control of a living creature without consent is forbidden in many circles. Though we both stuck our toe in that we have no plans of going any further. For this, it’s easier to enchant an object that we know very well. Thus creating something with our own hands from scratch we know every details, every stitch, every curve.”

 

Her hand twitched slightly as her eyes hard focused on her little doll to make him bow politely before falling over face first. Made of burlap material, stuffed with thick fluff and with rice packed at it’s feet to keep it standing (for the most part), it looked more like a sad voodoo doll than anything else with its lack of features and details.

 

Meanwhile, Efi had went for something more challenging with four legs, though it wasn’t clear what it was supposed to be with its blank face and small snout, she did decide later to draw on horns on the side like a ram. She might have packed it too tightly with fluff as she was having trouble getting it to walk with fluid motion, it hobbled around Angela’s little man as if it had no joints.

 

Lena reappeared from ducking for cover to lean over the counter with her elbows in front of Efi, “How’s school goin? Those bullies still messing with you?”

 

“Not anymore!” she laughed, putting her glass down,”I put a silence hex on them. It was really funny.”

 

Angela nearly spat out her drink, “Efi!”

 

“It was only for a few minutes! No one would believe them anyway…” She mumbled into her cup and slowly shrunk into her own shoulders as Angela proceeded to scold her.

 

Lena, however, remained frozen in place as blood drained from her face. She may have had plenty of experience with children, but magic using preteens was brand new territory she was happy to be on the sidelines of. Lord help her friend when she hit those rebellious teenage years.

 

Amelie grinned, leaning in and brushing shoulders with Lena to whisper.

 

“....Could you possibly teach me that one?”

 

“Ame! Don’t encourage her! No more magic at school.”

 

“Ok… Sorry…” She pouted but nodded.

 

With a short huff, Angela scooted closer to wrap an arm around her small shoulders in a firm hug, her fingers flexing out to command her doll to carefully and rather clumsily climb on top of Efi’s creature to ride it playfully. Efi immediately smiled and sent the two riding around the bar, weaving in between cups and hopping awkwardly over Lena’s arm.

 

“You don’t need it, besides your teacher called me and said your math skills are incredible and-”

 

Feeling a little over confident, Efi commanded her doll to run faster. Angela’s had difficulty holding on, but in the end the burlap fabric had trouble gaining traction with the newly polished bar and couldn’t stop in time before running into Lena’s arm instead of jumping; not that it caused much damage to her, but the small whiplash was enough to send the head of Efi’s doll flying from it’s loose stitching, leaving white fluff now sticking out from where the head once was.

 

“Haha, nice!” Lena laughed, reaching out and poking the white fluff back into it’s neck.

 

But both Efi and Angela remain utterly still, stare at the man still on the back of the four legged doll.

 

Immediately the same look of genius flashed across their eyes.

 

“Oh my god do you want to build a centaur?!”

 

“YES.”

 

Without another word, Lena and Amelie watched on as the two worked together, like a silent communication between the two as they excitedly frankensteined their two creations together like mad scientists.

 

Angela grabbed her small sewing kit and took to cutting the man’s torso off and restitching it to the four legs, while Efi pulled fluffing out of hers to make it more mobile.

 

It took some time but by the end of the week, they created a creature together, each controlling half of it as functional puppet.

 

But it wasn’t enough.

 

Soon the puppet was getting bigger, within a year it was the size of a large dog, walking around the pub serving drinks to amused customers. The tips they received were better than they had ever been, which was good considering Efi was proving to be more than just talented in witchcraft, and Angela was going to need all the help she could get to pay for college.

 

Time moved on as it always did, but it wasn’t until Amelie sat back and realized how fast Efi was growing before her very eyes that it really hit her how time cared not for the immortal. It was a little shocking, as she had only blinked and suddenly Efi was in high school, keeping them updated on the latest fashion, technology, and slang.

 

Angela also was no exception to time, as thin lines at the corner of her eyes began to multiply and her eyes aged with wisdom and exhaustion; but her smile continued on, strong and sincere.

 

Before they knew it Efi was looking into prospective colleges all over the world to study engineering.

 

Working in a pub with mythical creatures was nothing compared to the black magic of technology, and they could do nothing but stare at her stupidly as she excitedly explained how she could combine her magic with machinery.

 

Which she wasn’t that far from in the first place; the once tiny centaur like doll she and Angela had experimented with was now barely able to fit in the doorway it was so massive.

 

With a metal skeleton and thick plastic skin, she created what she affectionately named “Orisa”. Painted green and beige with bright yellow eyes, hand painted tribal markings ran along its hull and horns, just because it looked cool. The ultimate goal was to give it an AI, giving it it’s own consciousness and personality while combining her own magical control on it to avoid any robotics going rogue.

 

Efi was going to change the world, just as the coven had foreseen, and Angela couldn’t be happier.

 

“Lena, can I ask you something?”

 

Her ears went straight up in surprise and attention as she turned around to find Angela leaning over the bar, staring out into the crowd deep in thought. “What’s up boss?”

 

“...Am I doing ok?” she paused a moment, her hands fiddling anxiously together, ”I mean… Am I good mom?”

 

This wasn’t the first time she asked this.

 

Lena had raised many children and grandchildren in her lifetime, but each time she could never say she got it down perfectly; in reality, no one could. Parenting is hard, no matter what generation, with technology or gadgets or morals, it was difficult and not once did Lena ever not ask that question to herself.

 

Taking a spot beside her, Lena followed her gaze to the back of the room where Efi was presenting Orisa to Satya and Gabe, who could only stare back with mixed emotions. Horror and excitement mixed for what the future was soon to hold.

 

“Are you proud of her?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Is she happy?”

 

“I believe so.”

 

Lena smiled,“Then I think you’re doin’ a pretty good job”

 

* * *

 

**Let me tell you what I wish I’d known.**

**When I was young and dreamed of glory.**

**You have no control who lives, who dies, who tells your story**

 

* * *

 

Angela is eighty-nine when she’s admitted into the hospital.

 

Experiencing heart complications that even with modern medicine and her own concoctions couldn’t stop, just stalled.

 

She could feel it, that presence looming over her, silently waiting- but she felt no fear.

 

Efi remained by her side while the others tended to the pub. The past few decades Angela didn’t really need to do much; after she retired, she gave the place to Efi. Granted, this was after days of trying to convince Lena or Amelie to take it, but they refused.

 

“This place was a dream of Fareeha’s and yours, it only seems right to keep it in your family… Also I have no idea how you actually do the things that you do so…”

 

Efi, who was now well into her late forties, was tall, beautiful, and just as dangerous as her adopted mother sat quietly beside her, finding it increasingly difficult to read with the constant hum of machinery and beeping of monitors surrounding her, but Angela still slept soundly. There was something about today that was making her uneasy; however, it had been an absolutely beautiful day and an even better sunset to end it with. But there was something about Angela’s calm demeanor that came with a painful twist in her stomach.

 

These feelings were solidified when the nurse arrived with a visitor.

 

She felt her heart drop.

 

“...Hey Gabe…” Angela called out weakly from the bed with a relief on her face.

 

He offered a small smile as he stepped inside, quietly standing at the foot of the bed as Amelie and Lena rushed in after him. Her eyes lit up.

 

“You… Made it...”

 

“Gabriel was kind enough to inform us where he was heading” Amelie huffed, readjusting herself as to not make it so obvious they closed the pub for the day and sprinted here.

 

Careful to not make any sudden movements, Gabe found a seat in the corner of the room and made himself comfortable, knowing all eyes were on him. “I’ll wait until you’re done saying goodbye, take your time.”

 

Suddenly the small room felt heavy, a weight in the atmosphere that sunk stomachs and gripped at hearts.

 

 

**-**

**When my time is up. Have I done enough? Will they tell my story?**

**-**

 

With a deep breath and a quick look at the ceiling to prepare herself, Efi turned in her seat and gently grasped the withered pale hand that reached out for her.

 

“Efi...I’m so proud of you.” Angela smiled big, gripping her warm hand as hard as she could.

 

She laughed, shaking her head to hide the tears, but it was too late- small streams stained her cheeks as she kissed the cold knuckles in her grasp, “Thank you for being my mother.”

 

Brushing the white strands of hair from her pale blue eyes, Efi stood up and let the next person say their goodbyes.

 

“Amelie… You beautiful asshole.” She said weakly with a wide grin on her face as the vampire took a seat only to immediately erupt into laughter, her guard instantly shot down and crumbling despite her conviction to remain the strong one.

 

“Please watch over them.”

 

She never stayed with anyone long enough to say goodbye; she avoided it at all costs for this very reason. But she remained with the woman she called a friend, clutching her old hand as hot tears streaked her face.

 

“I’m going to miss you so much, you old bitch.”

 

Standing up to lean over and place a soft kiss on her forehead, Amelie stepped aside for the last goodbye.

 

But Lena remained where she was for a moment, her beanie clutched tight in her grasp and ears flat on her head.

 

Angela looked on sadly, reaching out with a shaky hand which instantly broke her out of her hesitation and took a seat.

 

“Lena…” She starts but unable to go on as the girl struggled to keep herself together, which in turn made it all dawn on her. Looking up to find Efi quietly sobbing in Amelie’s arms, thinking of the people she would be leaving behind and who would be suffering the pain of loss as she did those years ago.

 

She felt her eyes sting.

 

“It’s...Been a ride, love.” Lena started, her voice wavering as she wiped her nose, “Thank you… For everything, for all of this. For making my forever more bearable.”

 

Angela smiled, cupping her cheek as Lena let out a soft whimper, making no movement to brush away the tears that slipped on her hand.

 

“Goodbye my girl.”

 

With a short sigh, Angela turned to the man sitting quietly in the corner. Before she could ask, he stood up at the foot of the bed.

 

“You will see Satya in a few moments, don’t worry.”

 

She laughed, of course she would want the last goodbye.

 

“Are you afraid?”

 

Angela shook her head, “No… Tired… Nervous… Is she upset with me?”

 

“She has forgiven you long ago but…” He paused a moment to reach into his black coat, “She’s becoming a little impatient.”

 

Holding out an open palm, a familiar blue orb appeared in his grasp, gently glowing and waiting.

 

The sight before her was all she needed.

 

**-**

**Oh I can’t wait to see you again**

**-**

 

The monitor beside her that once beat in time with her heart went flat, and her hand quietly dropped from Lena’s face as she closed her eyes with a smile.

 

**-**

**It’s only a matter of time**

**-**

 

Gabriel held out his other hand as a beautiful stream of golden light spilled out of her body and collected into his grasp until it formed a ball.

 

He sighed happily as the two souls in his grasp began to glow brighter than ever as the soulmates were finally reunited.

 

And just like that, his job was done. Silently he returned the two souls into his coat to take her to the next step he turned on his heel to leave. But a quick grab on the sleeve tugged him into staying for a moment.

 

Amelie pulled him into a hug and mumbled quietly, “Thank you Gabe.”

 

He said nothing at first, enveloping her into a tight embrace. He would be lying if he said it got any easier; forever always hurt, no matter how many times he had to do it.

 

Letting her go and placing a kiss on the forehead he smiled sadly.

 

“I’ll see you all tonight.”

 

Within the hour, six black hooded figures appeared and silently retrieved her body as the woman remained still and mourned.

 

It was the only time in the pub’s history that was it completely closed all day.

 

Not that the night crowd minded much. Most of the regular customers attended the funeral out in the countryside, watching from a distance as Angela’s coven performed a ritual of chanting and burning. Her ashes would be buried beside Fareeha as she wished.

 

Efi sobbed at the loss of another mother. Lena cried into Amelie’s embrace at another loved one she had lost to time.

 

People had come and gone, paying their respects throughout the night, but even by the time there was nothing but smoke and cinders the three women remained as they were. Sitting on the grassy hillside, they quietly watched the last of the flames die out.

 

“What happens now?”

 

“Same thing we do every time we lose someone.” Lena huffed, slapping her knees before jumping up to her feet. Her cheeks still red and puffy and eyes still glossed over and ready to spill again at any moment but despite it she smiled.

 

“Keep on living.”

 

**-**

**Who lives, who dies, who tells your story**

**-**

 

* * *

 

They took on two new employees.

 

Not that they particularly needed to. Lena and Amelie literally had nothing else to do with their forever, but after a few decades of the same thing every night, they were due in for a break. Though at the end of the day it was nice to have a fresh set of eyes on the place.

 

First it was Hana from Korea, traveling to London after hearing of a witch who mixed magic and metal. She very quickly became a student to Efi after showing her talents in transfiguration, and together they created a new form of magic they named Mechromancy.  

 

Their first and most successful experiment was once again Efi’s pride and joy.

 

Orisa became a fully fledged AI controlled by magic. It was still learning to comprehend jokes and puns, but it was only a matter of time. Until then she was the best employee there and no one dared challenged that title.

 

However, in exchange for Hana’s assistance, she requested her best friend to also work with her. The original team were hesitant until the embodiment of actual sunshine burst through the doors with a beaming smile and excellent mixing skills. Both musically and cocktails.

 

Lena hired him on the spot, feeling an overwhelming wave of nostalgia as he immediately mixed a drink for a depressed vampire and comforted him with soft words of encouragement. Lucio was literally everything that Fareeha wanted when she built this place, and Lena knew somewhere she would be proud.

 

There was a betting pool around the pub for a week as the patrons were unable to tell if Lucio was anything non-human.

 

“He’s too nice- there is no way he’s human!”

 

“Perhaps some kind of fae?”

 

“He wears baggy pants so maybe a satyr?”

 

“I’m still riding the fish boy theory.”

 

“Oh My God sit down Jerry no one cares.”

 

Turns out Jerry was correct, and was allowed the rest of eternity to gloat about it.

 

Merpeople, thanks to technology and magic, were now able to walk on land.

 

Hana had met Lucio along the beach, and in a strange twist of storytelling, it was he that was drawn to the music she was listening to while relaxing on the sand. They immediately hit it off, and Hana spent weeks learning new transfiguration techniques while expanding a pre-existing technology to allow humans indefinite breathing underwater.

 

The next thing they knew Lucio was walking on two legs supported by aluminum braces and a special small neck piece pumped water into his gills under where his big headphones sat.

 

This of course led to more aquatic creatures to come in, which led to more paths crossing, more on the menu and just more of everything. Soon they were going to have to expand, becoming too popular and beginning to gain unwanted attention from the daytime crowd. Despite the years and progressiveness of humanity, they were not ready for monsters to walk among them. Not yet.

 

Satya picked out a moderately sized building not too far from the original place, which of course she purchased and owned the deed within minutes of making final preparations and her meeting with the staff.

 

If Lena was honest, she was rather hesitant about leaving; she had not only worked here but lived at the modest pub for years. Nearly since the very beginning of it’s conception. However, she was quick to change her opinion after looking at the new floor plan, which included an upstairs easily twice the size of the current one, meaning her and Amelie would be living much more comfortably.

 

By the end of the meeting Amelie was already purchasing boxes to pack.  

 

As usual, there was much more to Satya’s plan than just moving into a bigger place.

 

A basement level would be added and the pub would be a front for her new nightclub, in which Lucio would be headlining as the DJ.

 

He nearly cried when Satya asked him. Instead of hugging her, as she respectfully declined, he spent ten minutes on his knees kissing her knuckles and thanking her profusely. She may have enjoyed it a little too much.

 

Nightclubs for vampires were a dime a dozen, but more often than not they weren’t done well. Lacking security, disgusting, and with no regulation on where or when blood was extracted was common, making one too many vampires sick for stupid reasons.

 

Satya had her plan, had her loyal companions ready to take on the new challenge, and had every intention of creating the classiest nightclub for every vampire, witch, werefolk, fae, and everything in between to enjoy.

 

The pub would remain as it was, an ordinary place to sit and enjoy a pint of whatever for both the day and evening crowd. It would take a simple spell to keep the noise level down from disrupting those who chose to relax instead of dance. In which both Efi and Hana laughed, they could easily silence the entire basement in their sleep. No one would have any idea there was a party going on downstairs.

 

Within a month, the pub was closed to the public and everything was packed into a truck, which was much easier and done more quickly with the combined strength of a werewolf, vampire and AI Voodoo doll.

 

“Do you think Angela or Fareeha would approve of their place being turned into a club?”

 

Lena shook her head, taking a long swig of rum, finishing it off and passing it over to Amelie, ”Yeah, I mean, Fareeha was always one to stay in a comfortable spot, but Angie would just have to bat her eyes a little bit and that would be enough to convince her otherwise.”

 

It was their last night at the original Angela’s Pub.

 

The chairs and tables were gone, liquor cabinet bare and floors wiped so clean it was ready to be sold to the next hopeful business owner. Perhaps Fareeha and Angela once found the place like this before falling in love and settling here.

 

Lena and Amelie sat on the floor, leaning back against the front of the bar, staring at the empty building with several bottles of alcohol not quite full enough to transfer over to the new place. They took it upon themselves to finish them off and not waste a single drop.

 

As they sat there, Hana and Lucio took to the streets to advertise the opening of the secret nightclub to a select few. They learned very quickly that no matter the technology, word of mouth worked the best, especially with the literal underground of society.

 

Lena let out a long sigh, dropping her head on Amelie’s shoulder in which she paused a moment from downing the rest of another bottle, “Having another existential crisis?”

 

“No, just...nostalgic...” she mumbled, taking a slow look around for the last time.

 

There was no doubt she would miss this place dearly; but it was time, just like anything else in forever, it was time for something new, a change in pace and it was exciting.

 

“I understand...but I’m very excited to try out the new bed tonight; I mean I love you dearly but I’m ready for a bigger one we both could actually fit on.”

 

She laughed, sitting back up to place a big obnoxious kiss on her cheek but in doing so, something caught her eye.

 

“Hey….hey sit with me!”

 

Before she could ask, Lena jumped to feet and ran over to the booth closest to the bar, slipping in and quietly waiting.

 

“Remember?” her eyes lit up, smiling from ear to ear.

 

It was the same one they first met in.

 

She laughed, grabbing two bottles of wine with her and took a seat directly across from Lena as a wave of deja vu crashed over her, recalling that night perfectly as though it was hours ago.

 

Stumbling across London after being starved for days before finding this seemingly lowly pub where a young spikey haired brunette caught her eye. And just like that their lives, their forever, changed. She honestly had second thoughts about eating her; at least not in the way she had originally intended.

 

“You were so nervous to come talk to me.”

 

“You literally strolled in like a renaissance painting and looked at me with those eyes? Of course I was!” She puffed out her cheeks, swiping one of the bottles from her grasp with one hand and reaching over the table with her other outstretched, silently requesting it to be filled.

 

“I’m glad Angela convinced you to say something.” She smiled sheepishly, slipping her cool hands into her warm ones.

 

Lena smiled warmly, thumb gently running over her knuckles in thought, “Yeah… Me too.”

 

They clinked their bottles together and downed the rest in one go.

 

After doing one last run through of the building they stood side by side at the front door, staring at the empty place one last time before turning the lights off as they went into the night.

 

They spent their first night in their new bed; despite the large size, they couldn’t help but wind up back in each other’s arms out of habit.  

 

But meanwhile, Efi couldn’t sleep.

 

Sitting quietly at the new bar she redecorated and rearranged one million times before finally deciding it was ready. Leaning back against the bar, now twice the size of the original, she placed both fists against her back and stretched, hearing small pops and groans of her old bones.

 

With a huff, leaned back and stared upwards at the small picture frame they decided as a team would live in between the liquor cabinet.

 

It took some digging, but they found a photograph of Angela and Fareeha in a tight embrace in front of the original pub, with brand new keys in their hands together. The backside of the picture was labeled as “Our first day!”

 

Efi smiled, letting out a long sigh she wiped her hands and finally called it night.

 

It wouldn’t be until the next day as the team readied themselves for opening day of Angela's Pub did they realized someone had written something on the chalkboard where the menu was to be placed.

 

Everyone denied it and no one could identify the script.

 

Except for Lena, who sat there completely and utterly dumbfounded.

 

It was Fareeha’s beautiful cursive handwriting.

 

 

**Thank you.**

 

 

**_-Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story-_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The World Was Wide Enough.  
> My Shot.  
> Dear Theodosia.  
> History Has It's Eyes On You.  
> Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story.  
> \- Hamilton (Original Broadway Cast)


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me spend my forever with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget about these two. c: 
> 
> Thank you guys for everything. 
> 
> See you at the next adventure I have in store!

“Marry me.”

 

Lena lay there flat on her back, barely on the verge of catching her breath from a particularly exciting evening, so exciting that she nearly missed it. Cracking one eye open as a cold finger reached out and gently brushed her messy brown bangs out of her face, she found Amelie beside her, looming over her on her elbow as it dug into the mattress, with a deadly serious expression on her face.

 

She blinked twice, replaying the words and absorbing the information, and yet she still couldn’t comprehend it.

 

“...What…?”

 

“Marry me.” She said again, monotone, and almost matter of fact.

 

At this, Lena sprang up, the evening’s choice of toys falling over off the bed as she sat up and stared at the vampire stupidly.

 

“You’re… For real?”

 

As of tonight, it had been sixty years.

 

Sixty years since they met that one fateful evening when Amelie strolled into what she assumed to be a lowly pub for an easy meal, only to have her coat torn to bits by sharp claws and her neck coming too close to jaws full of sharp teeth for one to be comfortable with. Upon discovering the sketchy pub was actually a haven for creatures of the night, she kept coming back and each time an excited werewolf greeted her.

 

Much to Angela’s annoyance the two would disappear upstairs to a tangle of sheets and bites.

 

Though within time, Amelie’s things began to appear in Lena’s room; soon Amelie was cleaning dishes alongside Angela, and before they all knew it she had just molded into their lives and they couldn’t imagine a time without her.

 

The conversation never came up. They both had been married before, though only once, but the thought of marriage again was never brought up. Yet as Lena returned from attending her more recent grandson’s wedding, she couldn’t stop talking about it, her eyes lighting up as she recalled every detail.

 

It had been awhile since she was invited to a wedding, and apparently they had changed quite a bit in a few decades. The decorations, the dancing, the food; but most importantly the one thing that had not changed. She saw the way her grandson looked at his new wife with all the love and adoration in the world, and that made Lena cry multiple times into her champagne.

 

Granted this wasn’t a hint to Amelie; Lena was just really excited to see her family line continue on and be at a modern wedding for once. But as Amelie watched her retell the story, she couldn’t help but get to thinking.

 

“It’s just that…” she paused a moment to sigh, nervously running a hand through her hair and looking elsewhere but Lena’s shocked face, ”It’s been sixty years today… I just… Don’t want you to be _just_ my girlfriend...”

 

Lena opened her mouth but no words came. Amelie continued.

 

“You’re more than that, so much more than that-and I know… Labels and human social construct but-”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Yes?”

 

“YES!” Lena laughed,”Marry me!”

 

Amelie had to scramble over the bed and Lena’s lap to reach over and grab her coat that had been promptly thrown to the side earlier that evening. Soon she was back, sitting up right with an small black open velvet box that was put aside after taking the small golden ring in her grasp.

 

Had Lena blinked she would’ve missed the way Amelie’s hands were shaking as she slipped the ring on her finger, smiling uncontrollably.

 

“Oh wow…” She gasped, it was a simple golden band with bright blue gemstones inset into it, looking identical to the very gemstone she had given to Amelie to keep her safe from her more beastial side.

 

“I never realized how much I missed having a ring on this finger…” She sniffed, in between crying and laughing with joy as she lifted her hand and examined the ring in the moonlight.

 

But then a flash of realization crossed her face as she froze in thought.

 

“Does ‘Til death do you part’ still count if one of us is already dead?”

 

Amelie slapped her own forehead so hard that there was a slight red mark in it’s wake. She couldn’t help it- she was desperate to keep her cool composure, but it immediately crumbled under her fiance's ridiculous remarks and her own overwhelming relief.

 

Amelie rolled her eyes. “I love you,” she said, shaking her head but reaching out and cupping Lena’s face to keep it still as she placed a solid kiss on her lips. Lena squeaked, wrapping her arms around her waist and rolling over, trapping her between her body and the mattress to lay down an onslaught of kisses mixed with laughter and tears long overdue.

 

Their wedding was small, inviting only a handful of friends for a simple ceremony at the graveyard in West Wycombe Park where they spent their evenings during a full moon. This time Satya did the honors, reciting the usual binding contract of souls as Lena and Amelie stood hand in hand.

 

Jesse and Hanzo of course came; her old captain burst into fits of happy tears, leaving Hanzo to come equipped with a lot of tissues.

 

Gabe watched on with a smile on his face, relieved to see that look of pure joy return to his friend’s face.  

 

Not once could Lena look anywhere but at her new wife, who had donned a sleek black dress that took her breath away and pulled her hair into a loose thick braid that draped over her shoulder. On the other hand, Amelie seemed to find the floor more interesting; not that she didn’t find Lena’s adorable blue dress appealing.

 

It was more of that every time she caught a glimpse of her eyes overflowing with happiness Amelie couldn’t help but feel her own eyes sting with tears, feeling the same. Her hands gripped Lena’s tight in an attempt to hold it together, her thumb brushing across the ring on her finger in thought.

 

They said their I do’s, sealing it all with a kiss and that was that.

 

Together forever.

 

The remainder of the evening was spent drinking and dancing under a half moon with DJ Lucio providing tunes and Hana manning the bar. Efi wasn’t worried, she had the two of them help take care of the pub while the two newlyweds took to their honeymoon in Paris for a well deserved vacation.

 

They might have planned that week of vacation during Lena’s heat cycle, but no one questioned it when they were in a hurry to leave. Needless to say they didn’t see much of Paris during their trip, until the last two days when the effects of her cycle were wearing off, much to Amelie’s relief and sorrow.

 

Those days were spent enjoying the city of Paris after dark; it had been a few decades since she last visited her birthplace, and she was more than happy to lead Lena around where she spent her nights hunting as a young vampire.

 

Eventually, like any good tourist, they found themselves in front of the ultimate landmark, much to Amelie’s dismay.

 

“The Eiffel Tower? Really?”

 

But Lena grinned, craning her neck to look up, bending backwards to find the very top, exaggeratingly bumping into Amelie’s shoulder in doing so. Her fangs glistening as a spark of mischief spread across her face.

 

“Race you?”

 

At this, Amelie also smiled, taking in a brief moment to look around for any prying eyes. It was just late enough for no humans to be around, humans being the key word, and security was light or just tired enough to not believe their own eyes.

 

“...Loser buys drinks.”

 

With that the two took off like a blur to one corner of the tower and raced upwards; Lena took to all fours, climbing the metal and hopping from beam to beam, while Amelie kept to sprinting straight up. At some point they did pass by a few other fae and vampires spending a quiet evening in the middle of the tower. It was a rather popular spot; other werefolk were chatting and ghosts danced inside with faded laughter.

 

Lena was sure she had won this time as she could no longer see her from the other side, but as she leapt upwards onto the highest point, nearly crashing face first into the ground in an exhausted heap, Amelie was already there, sitting patiently with her legs dangling off the edge, casually look at her watch.

 

“Y… You…” she paused a moment to wheeze, doubling over and grasping her knees in doing so, ”You teleported!”

 

But the vampire just winked, casually patting the space beside her, indicating a seat for second place. ”O+ virgin blood late 40’s preferred, thank you.”

 

With a huff, Lena flopped beside her as instructed, though she proceeded to drop her head into her lap before grumbling.

 

“You’re a jerk.”

 

Immediately her hands took to stroking her ears, a familiar rhythm she learned and memorized guaranteed to bring her into a calm state, “And I’m your jerk.” She laughed, letting her fingers do the work while she stared off into the horizon of her home.

 

The sun would come up in a few hours, but only in this moment did time finally stand still. Enjoying the cool air and the soft fur under her nails.

 

“Where do you wanna go next year?” Lena yawned, burying her face against her leg, already thinking about their first anniversary, she could blink and that single year could go by so quickly.

 

“I hear Japan is lovely around spring.”

 

Her hands paused only when Lena reached up and took it from her head to place a quick kiss against the new ring on her finger. A beautiful gold band with a black diamond, surrounded by smaller white ones.

 

“Sounds like a plan.”  

 

Just as suspected, the years flew by, each anniversary spent in another city around the world. Hand in hand, enjoying every moment as life around them moved on, in which they are reminded the unfortunate side effect of having forever.

 

* * *

 

 

**“Hey Auntie, check it out!“**

 

Lena gasped as the camera shifted, over looking the beautiful ocean as it crashed against the cliffside where an ancient ruin once stood. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon and as gorgeous as the sight was, Lena couldn’t help but be more focused on the two elderly couple that sat on the old stones, holding hands and watching the view together.

 

“Wow is that Greece, huh? Been awhile since I been there.”

 

With a flick of a wrist the camera flipped around and she was face to face with her grandson and his fiance, the Oxton name continuing to grow and never end much to her amazement.

 

**“Yeah it’s wonderful thank you so much for pulling some strings for us! We are having a great time.“**

 

Most of those strings being pulled was Satya and her terrifying influence around the world- but they didn’t need to know that.

 

“Of course! If you need anything else you let me know.”

 

**“You wanna talk to Dad?”**

 

Lena hummed to herself for a moment in thought before shaking her head, ”No it’s alright I’ll call tomorrow for his actual birthday, you guys have fun!”

 

**“Will do. Tell Amelie we say hello! Bye Auntie!”**

 

She waved just as enthusiastically before swiping across the small holo screen to shut it down. With a satisfied huff, she carefully placed the small square on the bedside counter, it was a gift from her grandson named Isaac to help her stay in touch with the times and the latest gadgets. Lena couldn’t have been happier; he was doing so well and taking such good care of Ivan that the least she could do was help out with a vacation.

 

“That was nice of them,” Amelie laughed, reaching out and stroking the tips of her ears.

 

Having been standing there the entire time, she remained silent and watched Lena’s family have a grand time. It was only recently that  Lena felt comfortable enough to inform her family more details about her vampire wife, but not much else. She told them she worked in a pub and she wasn’t lying, though the type of customers remained a mystery to them. Not that she didn’t trust them- it was more along the lines of knowing very well that anyone related to Lena, regardless of how far along, would be very curious by nature.

 

“But… Still all this new technology, and yet no one can see me.” Amelie mumbled, she was just as invisible to those looking in as she would be in front of a mirror.  

 

“Careful love, cars are starting to float, give it time.”

 

She laughed, pushing herself from the wall and continued her “morning” routine before she was distracted by the call. But before she could get out of reach, Lena grabbed the hem of her large shirt and yanked her back, catching her perfectly as she fell backwards onto the bed.

 

“Lena, we need to get up.” Her voice was stern, but she did little to fight off the tiny kisses against her neck.

 

“The new kids will open up, I already texted them.”

 

Amelie grumbled. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust the new kids, but she couldn’t help but feel a little possessive about the place she called home.

 

Lena whined, nuzzling her face against her cheek, “Just a few more minutes?” her voice going higher in pitch to increase her chances of persuasion, which did end up working.

 

“Fiiiiiine…” she huffed but not truly meaning the reluctance as she shifted over with her arms outstretched, letting Lena lie on top of her and mold her form into her.

 

For a moment the two remained still. Lena hummed incoherent words of enjoyment as cool fingers intertwined into her hair, unconsciously brushing through the small knots and tangles from the previous night. But there was something familiar about the silence, something she was able to pick up easily after several decades of living together.

 

“Something on your mind?”

 

Lena nuzzled her face deeper into her neck and held on tight, tighter than normal.

 

“I think I’m having another existential immortal crisis.”

 

“Ivan is about to hit ninety-five, your grandbaby that you held not so long ago? Yes, I think about that time to have a crisis.” She laughed.

 

“How long is forever?”

 

Amelie shrugged, continuing to trace her spine with her fingers,“I don’t know, I didn’t think I’d get this far… I never thought about how long I would live either.”

 

She paused for a moment, biting her lip as a sudden wave of uncertainty hit her, “Have you gotten bored yet?”

 

But Lena shook her head, her legs tangled with hers, holding on tight as she laughed, “With you around? No way…” She fell silent for a moment before quietly adding,”...Have you?”

 

“No, but I’ve talked to many others who are pretty much done and ready to sit and stay on this planet when the sun explodes.”

 

They sat in silence. The heaviness of immortality was also a constant weight on them but soon, she felt Lena smile against her collarbone.  

 

“...That’s kind of poetic.”

 

“Isn’t it?”

 

With a huff, Lena pushed herself up, carefully straddling her hips as she sat up to reach over and pull the blinds open just as the last speck of sunlight disappeared over the horizon.   

 

“...But to be honest… I wouldn’t mind being a space werewolf.”

 

Soon, millions of stars would be hidden behind thick gaseous clouds as the planet’s death became more evident. They would easily outlast the place of their birth, but soon an entire galaxy could be at their fingertips, and what an adventure that would be.

 

The future.

 

Amelie couldn’t stop smiling.

 

“I like that plan.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time!  
> ~Mizu


	11. The Château

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past still always a find a way to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last year Overwatch released a Halloween event that inspired a one shot that became so popular it turned into a literal 10 chapter monster.  
> Claws That Snatch is the most successful fanfic I have ever written and I can't believe its almost been a year!
> 
> This story was originally a Patreon Only story but I loved it so much I felt it only appropriate to post it publicly for the season!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this Halloween Special!!

“Business seems to be doing well.” 

 

Amelie glanced up from the cash register as a mass of black smoke whipped into the silhouette of a man in the corner of her eye. She may have been incredibly biased, but his french was her personal favorite of all the languages he spoke. Which was all of them, but it was smooth and comforting.   

 

“It is,” she smiled, replying in her native tongue also she continued her work as Gabe quietly took a seat at the bar,“What brings you here? You rarely make appearances for pleasantries...unless you’re here for salsa night? It’s become rather popular.” 

 

“I’ll be slipping in later but you are correct, I am here on business, so to speak.” 

 

The sound of newspaper slapping the counter finally earned her attention. 

 

“I bring news from Annecy.”

 

The mention of her hometown made her raise her brows. She put the towel aside she took long strides to the corner of the bar, leaning against the counter to unfold it. She ran her finger along the edge of the paper. It was slowly dying, paper, now in a time where everything was digital, which alone was odd as she had witnessed the rise of the printing press, Amelie mused as her eyes scanned the newspaper.

 

And became very quiet. 

 

The front page was a photograph of a beautiful lakeside estate, it’s walls built of stone, and flags bearing the house colors waving strong and proud in the wind. 

 

The Chateau Guillard. 

 

Her birthplace.

 

“….it still stands?” 

 

“It’s for sale” 

 

Sure enough, right underneath the picture was a plea for help.

 

The estate was purchased by the city ages ago in hopes of keeping a piece of history alive. However, due to the lack of funds in keeping it up and the general lack of interest they had been forced to sell it, otherwise it would be torn apart for something else- leaving behind nothing more than a memory or a photo in an old text.  

 

“What do you think?”

 

Amelie simply shrugged. 

 

“I’m more surprised it’s still in one piece…The Guillard name was not without enemies...” she narrowed her eyes as she brought the picture closer to her face,”A few modifications were made….that tower wasn’t there before...and this area seems to be gone to make the bridge but otherwise it is still the same…”

 

She made a small hum of mild interest before placing it back in front of him. 

 

“No desire to buy your old home?” 

 

“I do not really have any good memories there. Seventeenth century France as a single female child was... After my mother, died my father tried to marry me off at every chance. We didn’t get along very well…” she paused in thought, smiling just slightly,”The moment I married Gerard I left Annecy without a word, not once did I look back... Perhaps I should buy it out of spite?”

 

His smile was warm as she brushed the idea aside, ready to turn on her heel and continue her work but he scooped up the paper and offered it once more. 

 

“Amelie, I’m not one to meddle in the affairs of this realm but I recommend looking at page five.” 

 

As nonchalant as before, she took it and flipped it open, where more details and the history of the estate were written in hopes of finding a new owner. 

 

Gabriel remained silent as he watched her expression slowly fade into something unreadable. 

 

Within the short spread and rather conveniently on the bottom, ghostly hauntings were mentioned briefly, hoping to not ward away anyone who could be interested. The old castle came with stories of strange activity when the sun went down. Multiple ghost hunters made their claims there, each coming out with tales of the unexplainable; voices, footsteps, dark shadowy apparitions, things moving - signs of it being undoubtedly haunted by a spirit unable to rest. 

 

Amelie swallowed hard.

 

“...who?”

 

“I think you already know.”  

 

Slowly she brought the paper back down on the counter, resting her elbows on top to knit her fingers together and place her mouth against it. Her brows furrowed in heavy thought. 

 

“There isn’t a lot of time before they decide to knock it down if no one buys it,” he sighed, “I cannot take a soul home if they are so restless and angry… Ame, I need your help”

 

Amelie said nothing, staring off into the furthest corner of the room. Gabriel waited. Death is always patient.

 

“I could...just let this go you know.” 

 

“I know” 

 

“I could let the place rot and crumble, I never looked back then, why should I go back now?” 

 

“Why indeed?” 

 

“I am a Lacroix. That estate doesn’t even belong to me, it was never going to. I was going to be married off and be someone else’s Countess.” 

 

“You’re right.” 

 

“I  _ am _ right,” she huffed, standing up straight and tall, ready to walk away, had the photo of the chateau not caught her eye one last time. 

 

Something in her gut twisted at the sight of it, a sting in her chest that she had not felt in centuries. 

 

An overwhelming desire to go home. 

 

She laughed, shaking her head she collected the newspaper and folded it with care. 

 

“I’m doing this as a favor to you” she said, though she fooled no one, neither herself or the Reaper but he smiled anyway. 

 

“Of course. Thank you, Amelie.” 

 

Black smoke took place of his body until it disappeared into the air as she stashed the paper under the counter. 

 

It was about time for a vacation anyways. 

 

“Lena?” she called out, knowing she could hear her from anywhere in the bar. Sure enough, the werewolf came bounding over with an armful of empty glasses, her sharp yellow eyes beaming with excitement. 

 

“Yes, my darling wife?” she grinned, it was her favorite line in french. Though she was still learning, and her accent needed work (and she _ really _ needed to stop looking at google translate), she was picking it up rather quickly. 

 

“Shall we put that French to good use, cherie? Tell Hana she’s getting more hours and pack up”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Flying in an aircraft as a vampire was not that different from traveling across the sea as one. They say that in order to do so safely one must travel with their coffin full of dirt from their birthplace or death place, depending on the mythos you follow. However, modern technology changed the myth with every passing decade and as it turned out, vampires could easily take the train under the ocean. 

 

Just be terribly sick in exchange. 

 

“Kill me,” Amelie groaned, her seat reclined completely flat and a pillow over her face. 

 

Lena reached over and patted her on the hand, “Amelie...sweetie...you’re already dead.”

 

Lifting the pillow just slightly, she hissed and glared at the girl who was very clearly enjoying the first class ride with a glass of champagne in her hand and a wide toothy grin on her face. 

 

“I want a divorce,” she grumbled, rolling over in her seat, just counting down the last moments of the trip as Lena gently rubbed her back in small circles. 

 

So far, they had gone to France only once for their first anniversary. Technically it was Paris, and by all means a tourist trap, but Lena had high hopes for Annecy. Sensing the low levels of patience and general grumpiness from her wife, Lena was quick to order their luggage to be taken to their room. Once she was feeling better after the train ride, they grabbed a cab and headed towards the estate as Amelie told her story, likely to the confusion of the poor driver. 

 

“How old were you when you left home?”

 

“I don’t recall...it’s been so long - maybe nineteen? Or twenty? I don’t remember, other than being unable to talk to my father without being scolded for being unmarried. I just wanted out.” 

 

“What about Gerard?” 

 

“Oh he hated him, forbid me to see him. Which...of course made me want to sneak out and do it anyway. Ironically, we met at a ball at our own estate with the intention of finding me a suitor....If you think about it his plan was technically a success.” 

 

They laughed, leaving the driver a large tip for his troubles before heading towards the edge of the lake. 

 

Lena’s eyes widened, a smile growing into a full blown grin as she looked around. A large bridge stretched out to a beautiful mansion- no, a  _ castle _ , in the middle of the lake where tourists took selfies and photos. The mountains behind it were covered in red and orange autumn trees, making it look almost like a painting. She expected nothing less from Amelie’s birthplace and yet, as she turned to express her amazement she found her wife looking paler than usual,her hands clenched in a tight fist at her sides as she stared down the estate doors from a distance with furrowed brows. 

 

“Are...you sure you want to do this right now?” Lena asked quietly, reaching out and holding her by the arm to gain her attention, but she didn’t move,” We just got here, do you want to settle in?”

 

But she shook her head.

 

“No let’s...just get this over with” she hissed, pulling her large brimmed hat tighter on her head. They managed to make it for the last tour of the day as the sun was setting, though not fast enough for Amelie’s taste. She grumbled in annoyance as the tour seemed to start outside but Lena gently held her hand, her thumb stroking over her knuckles, she knew her well enough to know her distress and her stubbornness to never admit it. So she remained silent and patient. 

 

“Welcome to the Chateau Guillard!” the older gentleman announced in front of a small crowd of ten people including the two who decided it was best to remain in the back. He introduced himself as the current owner and overseer as they all stood before the large doors, listening intently as he began by thanking the crowd profusely for their interest, and of course of the struggle to keep history alive in the face of bankruptcy. 

 

Lena knew she was in for something special the moment he started talking his usual spiel and Amelie would scoff and mutter corrections under her breath. 

  
“Built in 1702...”

 

“1710”

 

“...A marvel of French architecture...” 

 

“There were four others like it…” 

 

“...Built by monsieur Robert De Cotte...”

 

“He was an asshole, kept coming by for dinner uninvited like he owned the place...” 

 

Lena struggled to keep a straight face, hooking her arm through hers she playfully bumped shoulders as they walked into the estate. 

 

The crowd let out soft exclamations of awe as they entered, massive doors swung open with groaning wood and squeaky hinges adding to the dramatic entrance. If they weren’t out already, cameras were whipped out and flashed in excitement as the massive stone halls opened up into large hallways that were covered in art older than most people alive right now. Another crowd of tours was spotted on the other side, and certain areas were roped off with signs pleading for help to save the castle. Despite the modern changes and additions, Amelie froze in the doorway. 

 

Her grip on Lena’s arm tightened as if to hang onto herself. 

 

“Are you ok?” Lena whispered quietly as the tour moved on,. She gently tugged her forward, and they made slow movements to catch up, but not warrant any attention for falling too far behind. But the deeper they went in, the slower Amelie became, her eyes scanning every inch of every corner and detail.  A wave of nostalgia and memories flooding back to her at full force. 

 

“Ame-”

 

“...I played here, as a child, with Chloe and her brother…” she mumbled quietly, pointing to an open area beside the stairs. Despite it having been centuries since she last stepped foot into her home she remembered it, all of it. 

 

They passed by a large dining hall, the area closed off by velvet rope which stopped them from  getting much closer, but the table sat beside large windows that opened into a beautiful view of the lake and mountains. 

 

“There was a servant...his name was Jacques...he always took care of me, I told him many secrets and not once did he tell my mother. Even when I stole candy from her for the both of us,” she smiled. A small smile, but it was a start. 

 

Lena held her hand and quietly listened as Amelie slipped away in her memories. 

 

“God I hated our colors…” she sighed, looking up and spotting a coat of arms in lavender and white, sitting high on the chimney of stone, looming over the dining table. 

 

“I always wore purple and white ribbons in my hair or somewhere on me. I hated it but...I didn’t mind the attention. ‘Little Countess’ they would call me...I liked that.” 

 

“And here we have a portrait of the first owner and his family for whom the castle was built.” 

 

Amelie’s stomach churned, her steps slow and hesitant as they followed the group into another main hall. The moment she turned the corner she averted her eyes, knowing full well what was there staring down at her. 

 

Lena stood beside her, mouth agape at the massive portrait- in case one forgot whose home they were entering, there it was.   

 

“Count Raphael Guillard, his wife, Countess Danielle and their daughter, Amelie.” 

 

“Oh my god you’re adorable,” Lena whispered, in awe. Amelie must had been no more than ten years old, dolled up in a beautiful gown similar to her mother’s with, sure enough, purple and white ribbons in her hair. 

 

Amelie feet were frozen in place, a shaky hand reaching up and removing her large hat she took a deep breath into her dead lungs full of what she hoped to be courage she looked up and immediately felt small. 

 

She wanted to say how awful it was, sitting still for hours, her father was an impatient man and complained the entire time but her mother just laughed, scooping Amelie up into her arms and peppering her cheeks with obnoxious kisses, making her giggle uncontrollably. The tension had died quickly, her father couldn’t stay mad at either of them. 

 

“Ame...hey...hey stay with me.” 

 

She blinked back in surprise, the tour group had moved on now, leaving the two behind in an empty hall and the portrait of a memory looming over them. 

 

Lena, not once letting go of her hand, took the hat from her grasp and kissed her knuckles in her grasp. 

 

“C’mon love,” she smiled sweetly, tugging her along. 

 

The rest of the tour continued on with more commentary from Amelie, pointing out random events of her childhood in different areas. 

 

“There is a secret entrance to a wine cellar around here…”

 

“Christ, of course you had a wine cellar…” she laughed,”This is so extra but I love it”.

 

They reached outside where a large balcony opened up to the back of the estate, the sun was setting beautifully behind the mountains, the guide gave everyone a moment to take photos next to the statue of Aphrodite,which made Lena giggle uncontrollably. 

 

“I spent a lot of time out here,” Amelie smiled, standing before the stone statue that stared wistfully out into the distance, she felt her chest clench - though not painfully. It was warm and comforting, as if it were seeing an old friend. 

 

”It’s where I met Gerard.” 

 

“Out here? I thought you met at a dance?” 

 

She shrugged, waiting until the last person was done to take a seat on the bench at the base of the goddess,”Yes and no.” 

 

Lena quickly followed, flopping back into the bench beside her and following her gaze out into the distance. 

 

“The ball was ridiculous, crowded, people of power and money...every eligible bachelor was donned with a white rose, and there were a lot of them. I danced for hours with men I hardly knew or had even heard of. I was being pursued or constantly reminded of my mother’s passing, people wishing me insincere wishes of strength and apologies,” she sighed, leaning back against the base. 

 

“So I came out here, hidden away for air or  silence. Just to get away...then a man appeared out of the shadows.” 

 

Lena was grinning, her elbows on her knees with her chin on her hands, excitedly listening to her story.

 

”Aaaaand then what happened?” 

 

Amelie fell silent, a slight tinge of color appeared on her cheeks, a light blush of embarrassment. 

 

“...it’s...silly...” she mumbled quietly. 

 

Ears hidden by a thick beanie or not, Lena huffed,“Amelie you met a vampire at a ball in a castle on a lake, I mean come on.” 

 

Her hands found each other, her thumbs twiddling slightly as she looked anywhere but Lena’s face as she said,“...he gave me a black rose.” 

 

Lena’s jaw dropped before bursting into laughter, “Oh My God you edgy mother fuckers.”

 

Ignoring the strange looks they were receiving from the other tour goers, they made their way out of the statue square and into the garden, Amelie stood up and reached out, silently requesting her hand to be filled. Lena wiped the tears from her eye and quickly took her hand.  

 

“We talked for hours, danced out here” she sighed blissfully, glancing back at the statue one last time before continuing on.

 

”...then we snuck into my father’s office and he bent me over on the desk.”

 

Now it was Lena’s turn to blush, “....holy shit” 

 

“It was nice” she laughed, her father never did find out who was responsible for destroying his workspace. No doubt Gerard was a bad influence, but God did it feel so right.The rift between herself and her father only grew the more she snuck away during parties to be with Gerard, the more she lied about the bites, the less she cared for his words that became louder every day. 

 

The tour went on, through a garden that was not in Amelie’s memory, but she appreciated it. The single tree in the center was however, and it was good to see the outside decorated a bit more, even if it was for tourism. 

 

Much to Amelie’s pleasure they made a quick stop to the underground wine cellar, kegs dating back from before even she was born lay behind a lock and key. The guide claimed the key to be lost, and fought with agencies to keep it that way though it’s contents were worth millions by now. 

 

“...please tell me you know how to get in there” Lena mumbled under her breath.

 

“Remember that secret entrance upstairs?” she whispered back,”Found it on accident, drunk myself silly behind that barrel when I was seventeen.”

 

“God I love you.” 

 

The tour finally ended with a look into the ballroom. 

 

The beautiful marble floor made was pristine and untouched and it seemed they intended on keeping it that way, roping off the main entrance with only the option to take photos from the outside. Lena strained to stand on her tiptoes to get a glance but Amelie quietly tugged her back against her chest. 

 

“You’ll get your chance after everyone is gone” she whispered against the beanie.

 

Lena gasped and whipped around with stars in her eyes, “Are...you going to-” she quickly silenced herself, realizing she was being loud but Amelie smiled.

 

“Ok look, I just wanted to be a good respectable and understanding spouse here….but for fuck’s sake it’s a bloody castle can we please own a bloody castle,  _ please _ . Amelie please let me live out my fantasy, I know it’s cliche but that is a goddamn ballroom and if you don’t dance with me in there I swear to God-” 

 

Lena continued to rant, something about being a wolf and howling on top of a castle would be really cool, though in english and in a harsh whisper, again earning more curious stares but Amelie shook her head.  

 

“I can’t afford it on my own, but Satya agreed to help out. It would still be mine and in my name so long as she can use it whenever she wants. Apparently there is a market for gothic victorian looking places for vampire parties”

 

Lena’s jaw dropped. 

 

“Oh my God like...an actual ball? With dancing and music and masks? A real one?”

 

Lena was born during a time of war, balls were a fantasy and a bedtime story. Many much younger nocturnal creatures also dreamed of this, hidden behind a mask, live music and dancing just seemed so romantic. There was no doubt it would be a success, with those who lived it and those who wished it.  

 

Several days ago she had absolutely no intention of even coming here, and now it was going to be hers. Lena might have been an enabler but at the end of the day, what did they have to lose with forever on the horizon?

 

Amelie slipped out her phone, flipping through it until Satya’s name and the call button was all it would take for the estate to be purchased, “I just need to give her the word and-”

 

“And this is the ballroom!” the guide finally announced, though he was unable to before as the excitement to see an honest to God ballroom overcame the tour before he could move on with his speech.

 

“Said to have housed hundreds of gatherings and balls, added in 1730 and was the last request of the original owner, Count Guillard before his passing.” 

 

Nothing in the universe could stop it, the question she had been holding onto since the estate came back into her life. 

 

“...How did he die?” 

 

The tour fell silent, whipping around at the source of the quiet question, the two in the back had been acting strange all day, to finally hear an honest question was even stranger. 

 

“I...normally save this for the haunted tour we do in October...But seeing as we may not make it to then...Count Raphael committed suicide, throwing himself from his bedroom balcony into the rocks of the lake.” 

 

Her heart plummeted to her stomach. 

 

“According to our records, in which we found lost journals belonging to the servants of the house that witnessed his downward spiral, he fell into depression after his daughter went missing. He began drinking erratically, becoming violent, weeping for days and was unable to eat. He spent everything he had searching for her but to no avail.”

 

Lena swallowed hard, fighting the urge to look up at her wife. A aura of grief coming off of her but she remained still and composed.

 

“His wife had passed not long before that, he spent his last days alone and in sorrow, thus ending the Guillard line. Now his spirit wanders the halls, and honestly makes quite a mess for us in the morning to clean up...Now I recommend we move along, when the sun goes down he tends to...make his presence known.” 

 

The tour quickly shuffled out of the doorway of the ballroom and towards the main entrance, just like that the tour was over and the guide thanked the crowd before sending them off. 

 

But the two in the back didn’t move.

 

“Amelie?” Lena called out quietly, but her face was unreadable. 

 

She quickly hit call and brought the phone up to her ear.

 

“Satya...” 

 

**Give the owner the phone, I’ll take care of it.**

 

“Thank you” she said quietly and held the phone out to Lena, who stared back stupidly.

 

Her voice was monotone desperately holding something in, if she looked carefully Amelie was shaking. She quickly took the phone and watched as she marched straight past the guards who immediately went about their ways the moment she glared at them with piercing yellow eyes. She was heading back towards the portrait.  

 

“Pardon monsieur,” she announced herself, tapping him on the shoulder with a wide smile and a broken accent. Before he could ask, she handed him the phone and waited. 

 

His face went from confusion to utter unimaginable joy in seconds. 

 

And that was that. The estate was saved, purchased in full by a mysterious voice with an insane pocketbook. 

 

The man hugged Lena and thanked her repeatedly, offering her anything in exchange for saving a piece of history he was very passionate about. She laughed and thanked him for keeping it so well kept, asking for nothing but privacy. 

 

For a moment he looked nervous, quietly reminding her about what happens at sun down. 

 

Lena politely acknowledged this and wished him and his employees of the estate a good night. No security, no staff- the mysterious benefactor would pay them for their time to go home early. 

 

Sketchy or not, they filed out with little fight. A few further texts from Satya mentioned some of her servants would come down to begin work on refurbishing the estate out of it’s museum look and back to it’s former glory, after which the castle would be used to host a party that would be talked about for centuries. 

 

Although Lena did her best to keep a good, patient and polite posture, towards the end of waving goodbye to the staff did she begin to feel antsy. She could hear it, Amelie was mumbling to herself in the other room, pacing back and forth with her shoes stomping heavily against the stone floor.

 

The moment the large estate doors swung shut, Lena ripped her beanie off and scratched the back of her ears with both hands, holding off an itch for an hour now she let out a long sigh of relief. Once satisfied, she bolted for the gallery, finding Amelie still pacing and mumbling to herself, her brows furrowed in anger with thick lines of tears streaked across her face.  

 

“Hey Amelie…”

 

Lena reached out as she passed by, grasping her arm in a firm but not forceful manner, coaxing her to stop moving. She resisted at first, hesitant and always stubborn but couldn’t move or bring herself to keep pacing in anger as warm hands caressed her face and wiped her tears away. 

 

“It’s...all my fault…” she mumbled.

 

“Hey no no, don’t say that...you didn’t know.” 

 

“I should have...I was just...so angry I couldn’t…”

 

She growled, running her hands through her hair in frustration she broke out of her grasp and began to pace once again.

 

“We never got along! He tried to send me off every chance he got! He hated the only person I loved...So why…..why do I feel like this?” she stopped, her eyes catching sight of the massive portrait that seemed to watch with blank eyes. 

 

She stared up at her mother with just the smallest hint of a smile; she was there as she was when she died. An awful carriage accident, she saw death take her mother and she begged him to take her too but he denied her. Gabriel had knelt beside her and took her hand, staying with her until help came for her. 

 

Her father wept for his wife, but not once did he leave Amelie’s bedside as she recovered, thanking God that she was alive. 

 

Small moments in her life where she could so easily recall when he taught her how to dance or read when teachers were just not good enough for his daughter, seemed too small in the wake of times when they fought and all she wanted was to hate him.

 

“I don’t want to care but...” 

 

Lena offered a small smile, reaching out again to tug her back into an embrace. This time with no resistance, Amelie let out a long sigh as arms wrapped around her waist. 

 

“You...had a rebellious teen phase that just...never got a second chance”  she mumbled against her back, nuzzling her face against her jacket as Amelie stared up at the portrait. 

 

“God I was so stupid.”

 

“Hey…Come on it’s going to be ok…” 

 

Lena quickly slipped around, her arms still encircling around her with a wide smile, her ears twitching at different times, earning a small smack for the distraction. 

 

“It’s not your fault...hey look at me...” 

 

Amelie sighed, unable to stay upset for long as Lena smiled warmly,”I got you, I’m here...and...we got this nice new place...let’s make new memories in it.” 

 

She sighed, her heart still ached but Lena was here, once again to be the teacher of grieving.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Lena squeezed her. “It’s going to be-”

 

Lena froze.

 

Her eyes flashed into slits and ears flattened, her body visibly tensed as she spun around and began to snarl. 

 

The two had been too preoccupied to realized the sun was down, and the estate was all but empty save for them and another. The lights flickered violently until several popped or just burnt out, and there was a heaviness in the air that was not there before. 

 

She let out a low growl, crouched into a defensive position, her eyes darting all over the large hall, “Oh….something is here and I do NOT like that...no not one bit.”

 

Amelie felt a chill run down her spine, so cold and violent that it shook her to the core.

  
  
  


**G̸͎͉̓ ̷̺͈̈́̓͋̆ͅȨ̴͉̼̲̙͊̉̅̓͜ ̸͇̀̓͝T̴̡̛̩̲̫̘͓̈̀̿̔̓ ̸̳͔̼͙̈́̊͂̚Ö̴̜̫̤̀̐̚ ̵̢̢̛̙̼̻̈́͋̈̒̐U̶̱̦̔̇ ̷̢̪̳͖̯̤̃̐̆̄͗ͅT̶͙̤͎̗̠̼̈̑̎̎͝͝**

  
  
  


A large vase sitting atop a shelf beside them launched itself across the room, smashing into the opposite wall before falling to the ground. 

 

But Lena rolled her eyes, “Real original…gonna open some windows next? Let a nice breeze in too?”

 

“My darling wife please don’t make the ghost angry.” 

 

“Can’t help it, can’t punch ‘em. Really annoying, I’m anxious,” she growled at the empty air. 

 

This wasn’t exactly how she planned on introducing her spouse to her family, if that even was the plan. To be honest, she hadn’t thought this far ahead. 

 

Cupping her hands over her mouth, Lena shouted, against her better judgement and much to Amelie’s horror, ”OY. THAT ALL YOU GOT!?”

 

She had no time to cover her face and groan, when a great force and a scream that shook the windows shot out from the portrait and collided into Lena’s chest. It knocked the wind out of her, sweeping her off her feet and shoving her back, nearly horizontal in the air before smashing her into the ground. 

 

“Ow…” she groaned, flat on her back and unable to move, partially out of pain but mostly out of shock. 

  
  
  
  
  


**I̴̹̮͉͎̼̳̼͈̮̺̱̙͋̄̌̚͘̚͜͜͜͠ ̸͔̭̹̝̹̲̜̦̺̜͛̾S̷̠͚̦̰̼͓̗̩͍͔̜̬͘͜ͅA̶̧̙̬̟̗̞͎͚̼̹̫͉͆̆̃I̶̩̺̺̖̠͖͙̪̼͈̹̱͍̹̚ͅD̶̝̀̋̆̈́̏ͅ ̸̢̨̫̞̜̙̲͈̦͙Ġ̸̪͇̻͈̦̟̰̄̈̈̈͌͌Ȩ̴̻̼̲͂͒̏̐̽̐̆̄͊͗͛͠͝Ţ̶̬̰̜̤̳͈͚͖̪̼̘̱̝͙̀̔͒͝ ̴̧̛̼͕̌̈Ǫ̷͙̤̰̟̏̾͗̓̀̉̓͐̈́̂̂͒̚-̴̧͚̩̰͉̜͙̒̎͂͗̆̽͠**

  
  
  
  
  


_ “Papa s'il te plaît arrête!” _

 

For a moment, the presence of heavy atmosphere seemed to lessen,. as if taken aback by the mysterious guest who spoke in a voice it seemed to be familiar with.

 

She took a deep breath and stepped forward, staring back at the portrait as if to address it.

 

“My name is Amelie Lacriox, widow to Gerard Lacroix, bastard of Marquis Lacroix... and daughter to Count Raphael and Countess Danielle Guillard.” 

 

Lena groaned, clutching at the old long carpet beneath her to tug herself upwards as the voice called out once more, quieter than before.  

  
  


A̴̰̻̱͈͛̌̔͒̈͗̕͜m̶̯̠̱̘̔͒̃e̸̛̱̮̯̎l̴͓͎̪̀̆͐͆̕è̸̘̺̲̍͠?̶̽̄̚

 

Amelie’s shoulders sagged as she nodded slightly, and the voice become less broken and distorted into something more recognizable. 

  
  


Ÿ̸́̓̃͒ơ̷̾̑͑̚̕ǔ̸̆́͝͝'̷̆̒̏̕re̷̒̇̈́ ̶̍̄͠

̶̲̩̗͉̱̭͂̄̓̈́̽

̶̔A̵̿̒͋̕l̵̈́̐i̴̯̫̬̠͆͛̓͂̽͑͝v̶̠̦͕̼̓e̸̗̋͒͋?̸̥̈́̉̈̏͘͝

 

“...I…” her voice became shaky, she swallowed hard before continuing,”...I am...I’m…it’s complicated but...it’s me...the estate is mine...you….you can...rest now I...”

 

Slowly the lights that weren’t blown from inside out lit, as if the spirit began to shrink and shrivel away from the room and into one concentrated area. But this time she felt no chill, no cold or angry presence. 

 

M̵̘̌͂y̸̛̹͇̜..

 

.̵̏F̶̀̇a̸͑u̷͂̍͛l̶̃̒͋t̵...

 

The voice called out weakly.

 

That was it, her knees gave out at the voice she knew and still remembered, Amelie dropped to her knees and broke down. 

 

“Papa I’m so sorry, I should have...I shouldn’t have left you I-” she sobbed, holding her face in shame. 

 

̶̍̍I̸̟͂̾͑'̵̠̞̔͝͝m̶͔̟͎̆ͅ

Š̷̚o̵͒̈̐͘ȓ̸̓̉̏ṛ̶̨̨͎̊y̶̎\

 

Her father’s voice whispered, so soft that she nearly missed it. 

 

I̶͂͝ ̶̬̳͛͆͗͝ḽ̵͎̠̔̽͝ő̶́͌͋v̶̊̈́͘ę̶͙̌ ̶̙̭̰͈͆̈́y̸̏͂͝o̶͛͊u̵̎͐̀̀͝͝

 

Amelie laughed, wiping her tears with the back of her hand she looked up at the portrait once more.

 

“I love you too, Papa.” 

  
  


“Pardon me Countess.”

 

She whipped around as a mass of black shadows stepped out of the darkness, his cloak flowing behind him as he announced himself with a warm and sympathetic smile.

 

“Please there is no rush but…” reaching into the inner pocket of his coat, he pulled out a glowing purple orb, upon sensing the presence in the room it began to pulse,”Monsieur Guillard...Your wife misses you dearly.” 

 

Amelie smiled, watching with relief as a stream of white slipped from the portrait and into Gabriel’s grasp, swirling into a single orb that pulsed like a heart beat in the same time as his wife’s beside him.  

 

The Reaper looked just as relieved, it was nice to see a complete set. 

 

Kneeling before her, he held out both spirits out to Amelie. 

 

Without another word, she reached out and carefully took them. They were light, nearly weightless, but what surprised her the most was the warmth. How it seemed to embrace her, like four arms encircling her like a tight hug. 

 

She held them close to her chest and she smiled. 

 

Lena finally relaxed, no longer feeling an angry spirit her ears perked back up and hearing her wife laugh she couldn’t help but grin herself. 

 

After a long moment, Amelie held out the two orbs in front of her. 

 

“Would...now be a bad time to mention I’ve married an englishwoman?” 

 

The purple and white orbs instantly stopped pulsing, as if suddenly shocked into silence.

 

Lena paled. 

 

If she didn’t know any better, she felt the two small orbs turn and stare straight into her soul. A moment later the two began to pulse erratically, almost as if bickering or desperately wanting to say something in protest but were unable to. Much to Amelie’s relief, she wiped her eyes with her shoulder and held them out to Gabriel.  

 

“Right then, I said my piece. I feel much better. Gabe, please?” 

 

He groaned, now his trip back into the afterlife was going to be noisy. Carefully taking each soul back into his grasp he stood up with her close behind. 

 

But before he could get too far, Lena scrambled up to her feet,“H-hey wait!”

 

He stopped, watching her with amusement as she wiped the dust from her clothes and mussed with her hair nervously. The two orbs ceased pulsing, as if intrigued or curious about the strange girl. 

 

“I uh...wasn’t really prepared to meet you but...I just wanted to let you know….that I really love her and...I’ll take good care of her...I mean...she’s taken way better care of me these past few years let me tell you…”

 

Amelie bit her lip, honestly she was very done crying for one day, but watching Lena fidget in front of her parents was something she could not have prepared herself for. 

 

“She saved my life, whether she knows it or not, she did. She makes me really happy an’ I promise to do the same for her…’til the sun dies out and hopefully after that.”

 

For a long moment the orbs remained still, seemingly staring intently at Lena. She gulped hard, her ears flat against her head as if she were being scolded, but soon the two orbs began to light up, slowly at first before returning to a normal pace of pulsing with light in unison. Lena let out a long sigh of relief. 

 

“Thank you...both of you,” Gabriel smiled, his body on the verge of disappearing into thin smoke,”I look forward to the homecoming party.” 

 

And just like that it was over. 

 

Lena no longer could sense the overwhelming presence of an angry spirit or the scent of death, the house was finally at peace, and it was theirs. 

 

“You ok?” 

 

Amelie laughed as Lena took long strides to her, doing nothing but letting her wipe any trace of tears on her face with the sleeve of her jacket she pulled up to her knuckles. She waited patiently until Lena deemed herself done before leaning down and placing a long soft kiss against her lips. 

 

“You’re ridiculous you know that?” she mumbled, her forehead resting against Lena’s as she smiled and quietly added,“Thank you.” 

 

Lena laughed, gently pushed against her, placing a quick kiss on her nose.

 

“...wanna go to the wine cellar?” 

 

“ _ Please. _ ”

 

 

* * *

 

 

As promised, Amelie danced with Lena in the grand ballroom with over a hundred other vampires, werewolves, witches and creatures of the occult.

 

Satya demanded a week long ballroom dance class, teaching the proper technique to those who forgot and those who wanted to learn, and Gabriel was more than happy to offer his assistance. There was something poetic about watching Kali and the Reaper dance, beautifully and in sync. 

 

Lena was eager to please, possibly  _ too _ eager as it took her a bit longer than others to catch on, but Amelie was patient and the two quickly found a new shared hobby.    
  
The party of the century was just that, beautiful gowns and tailored suits, masks, live orchestra, many of which were immortals who once played for events like this before they died, beautiful gowns and drinks, provided by the pub of course. Efi was thrilled to bring Orisa, even put a small crown of flowers on her head to serve drinks while Hana and Lucio were beyond themselves, completely enthralled and ecstatic at the event, eager and willing to learn the customs and dances.

 

Satya’s power continued to overwhelm as she managed to hire security, staff and shut down the bridge against all public access. A place of history, of their time, was still standing and they retook it for what it was. 

 

It was everything Amelie remembered it to be and more. 

 

“You look...so cute...in this suit…”

 

Lena nearly spit out her drink when a pair of cold arms wrapped around her from behind nuzzled against her hair and ears. 

 

“Oh my God Ame, are you drunk?” she laughed, craning her neck to catch a glimpse of Amelie with a wide grin and soft pink cheeks. 

 

“No…yes?” she paused a moment, rethinking as she was in fact leaning against Lena for support,”...maybe…”

 

“Oook...let’s go outside for a bit.” 

 

Downing the rest of her drink, she hooked her arm into Amelie’s and escorted her out into the courtyard of Aphrodite. It appeared that everyone was looking to fulfill some romantic fantasy as many couples were found together in the dark halls of the estate. 

 

Luckily those who were busy making out on the bench disappeared as dark smoke and flew off into the night before they got there. Lena took a seat first and gently coaxed Amelie to sit in between her legs and lean back against her chest. 

 

“How are you feeling now?” she mumbled, reaching out and toying with her hands in hers. 

 

Amelie sighed in content, enjoying the cold breeze and warm spouse,“Better...are you having fun?”

 

“Were these parties like this all the time? I love it! I would never want to leave!” 

 

“It’s much more enjoyable being among friends,” she paused a moment, Lena placed her chin on her shoulder, watching their fingers intertwine, fiddling with the beautiful ring on her finger.

 

“Thank you Lena, for everything.” 

 

“I’m really proud of you for being brave and seeing your dad...And...as awkward as it was, It was nice to kind of meet them.” 

 

Lena leaned in to place a kiss on her shoulder, only to rest her mouth there, lost in thought before mumbling against her skin,“Is it weird to feel a little more…real? Legit? I met your parents, they seemed to be fine with it.Now you’re really mine, and I’m yours?”

 

At this, Amelie laughed, turning slightly to place a kiss on her cheek,“And who said you couldn’t be a romantic.”

 

Time moved on,and yet in this moment, sitting in a place she once sat by herself to hide away, where the place she met a man that would change what time meant to her, and now with a wife to spend that time with. She couldn’t help but smile at the  life she had led so far. The future was unsure but for the first time she was excited to see what would happen next.  

 

“Are you ready to go back in?” 

 

“Not yet, let me have you to myself for a moment longer.” 

 

There was a pause, followed by a short snicker,“I mean...to be fair we have a master bedroom and all morning to ourselves...”

 

Amelie snorted, craning her neck to find Lena blushing slightly and looking away, innocently, “How’s your fantasy life coming along?” 

 

Lena glanced back with a toothy grin,“God you make me so happy in so many ways.” 

 

She laughed, pulling herself out of Lena’s grasp she held out her hand. 

 

“Dance with me.”

 

Lena was already up and taking her hand before she had even finished her sentence. 

 

“Always.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to Nox for editing this one!


End file.
